A Tale Untold
by Forcetrulyevil
Summary: What happens if Naruto goes missing after fight Pain and two year later Jiraiya appears with a few new books in a series he calls A Tale Untold what do these books have to do with our young hero
1. The Book

It had been two years since Naruto battle with Pain. The last anyone had seen of Konohagakure's hero was when he had running off to face the real Pain. No one knew what to think, his body or the bodies of the two Akatsuki members were never found but everyone else who had died during the battle had been brought back to life. During and after the recovery they had sent many search parties to look for the hero but every time they came up empty. Soon they gave up trying to find the lost hero. His friends never gave up hope of finding their friend but with the passing of time it seemed less likely they would ever find him.

One peaceful day a very girly scream filled the air. It was Kakashi was holding a copy of the newest Icha Icha. His eye gleamed with tears of joy as he picked up the book. He had a mission with Sakura but he was sure she wouldn't mind waiting an hour or two while he started reading what must be literature master piece to be worthy of the title Icha Icha. After he paid of his book he was getting ready to go home to read his book when he came face to face with last student she stood in a threatening manner.

"Kakashi-Sensei…what are you doing?" she asked sweetly.

"I am getting ready to meet you for our mission," he said slowly hoping that was the correct thing to say.

"Then we can head to Tsunade-Sama's office together since that is where you were going anyway," Sakura said smiling.

"Hai…" he said his head falling in defeat. He wanted to read his book but he couldn't in front Sakura anyway. Now that Naruto was gone her violent tendencies had turned on him and it would come out when he would read his book. He was determined to read this book no matter the cost, even if it cost him his life. If he had learned one thing from the Number one hyper active knucklehead Shinobi, it was never give up no matter the odds. A firry passion burned in his eye.

"Whatever you are thinking…stop," she said not even looking at him.

"Sakura-Chan," Kakashi whined as they stopped in front of Tsunade's office. Sakura ignored him as she knocked on the office door.

"Enter!" they heard Tsunade called out, they entered into her office and a look of surprise came over Tsunade's face," Kakashi you are early."

"You told us to be here at this time Tsunade," Sakura said.

"But I never expect Kakashi to be here…he must not know…"

"He knows I found him at the store," she said glaring at her Sensei.

"I would hate to disappoint you Hokage-Sama… so I will return in let's say…an hour or three?" Kakashi said hopefully.

"Fat chance you are here so the quicker you finish the mission the sooner you can get to your porn," Tsunade replied.

"It is not porn…it is art from Kami himself," Kakashi said his eye lit with the fires of his passion.

"One of Jiraiya's spies has contacted his publisher telling him he has another book that will be in a few days, you are going to find him and bring him back here," Tsunade said, handing a picture to Kakashi, "Sai will be accompany you but like I said I didn't expect you to be here yet but he will be at the main gate in three hours."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "three hours," before either of them could say anything he was gone. He was back at his apartment.

Three hours later, Sai was already at the main gate waiting for, "Hello Sakura," he said as she approached with his fake smile, "hello Kakashi-Senpai."

"Yo," he said reading his book.

"Kakashi-Sensei…I thought I told you don't read those books in front of me," she said cracking her knuckles dangerously.

"What happened to the days when my students respected me and thought I was so cool?" Kakashi said putting his book away.

"Kakashi-Sensei," he turned to see Hinata running towards him, "I want to go with you…they might know something about Naruto-Kun."

"Hinata why do this to yourself, no one has seen him in two years…if he was alive don't you think he would have returned?" Sakura said unable to look at Hinata. She wanted to believe that Naruto was alive and they would one day find him, but the pain of each lead running them into a dead end to much to bear. She couldn't handle pain of allow herself hope that they might find him only to have it snatched from her.

"I don't care, I have to find him," she said tearing down her face, "I can't abandon him not when there is the slightest chance that he is still alive, he would never give on us so I will never give up on him."

"Hai…hai…please don't cry," Kakashi said, patting her on the shoulder, "you can come with us."

"Shouldn't we get Tsunade-Sama's permission first?" Sai asked smiling.

"Let's not worry about the finer details," Kakashi said waving him off.

"I think that is more than a finer detail," Sakura said in undertone but she didn't argue she knew it was no use. They made their way to an outpost that the informant was rumored to be. A place Jiraiya often frequented because of the hot springs.

It took about twenty minutes for them to reach the outpost, "is that him?" Sakura asked pointing at a man who had his arms around a couple of women. He didn't seem to notice them either.

"Was this easier than you guys though it was going to be?" Kakashi asked a sweat drop appeared on the back head, they all nodded in agreement.

"I don't know if I will make it back alive, tomorrow I am leaving on a dangerous mission," he said dramatically.

"Why wait until tomorrow?" Kakashi asked appearing behind him. The spy froze and turned slowly.

"Please excuse us, we need a word with our friend," Sakura said placing her hand in his shoulder and began squeezing.

"Ladies it seems I have run into something unavoidable," he said wincing in pain. Sai smiled at the two girls and they quickly walked away. They looked back to see if Sai was still watching them.

"He is watching us walk faster," one of them hissed at her friend.

"What…what…are you doing here?" he asked looking terrified.

"Why have you been contacting Jiraiya's publisher?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I was told too," he said terrified.

"By who and who gave you the writings?" Sakura asked squeezing his shoulder even tighter.

"JIRAIYA!" he cried out in pain.

"Jiraiya-Sama is dead," Kakashi said frowning, "he died two years ago."

"I…I…thought so too…but he contacted me about a year ago…and told me to send get the Icha Icha into publishers on a certain date and…he is supposes to meet me here tomorrow for a new book…"

"Another Icha Icha already?" Kakashi asked his eyes wide with hope.

"No…a prequel to…Tales to a Gutsy Shinobi…it will be a three part series…I can't feel my arm please let go," he said tears running down his face.

"What about Naruto…do you know anything about Uzumaki Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Well I might be able to tell you something…if I am properly compensated, if you know what I mean," he said smiling Hinata turned bright red.

"I am sure ANBU can get him to talk," Sai said with his fake smile.

"Alright…alright, there is no need for such harsh measures… I know Naruto…he was a good kid I haven't seen him in about three years, how is the Gaki doing?"

"He is missing," Hinata said softly.

"I wish I could help you but I don't know where he is."

"Do you know where Jiraiya is?" Kakashi asked.

"No…but he will be here tomorrow," he said rubbing his recently freed shoulder.

"You are sure Jiraiya will be here tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"Hai," he replied, "like I said he supposes to have me send the next book to the publishers."

"And you are sure that it is Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai…he knew things only Jiraiya could have known."

"Kakashi-Sensei, what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"We stay here and see if this is really Jiraiya who call our friend here or if it is someone else," Kakashi replied. As they walked away Kakashi whispered to the others, "we need to keep an eye on him just in case."

That night the spy was stumbling from the bar when he bumped into someone, "you look like hell," the voice said. He looked up into the face of Jiraiya.

"It looks like your publisher contacted Konoha about you," the spy said.

"Give this to the publisher…and this to the Konoha Shinobi," he first gave an envelope then a book title A Tale of a Shinobi's Worth. He looked down at the book studying it for a moment.

"Why do…" he started but Jiraiya was gone, "those Shinobi aren't going to be happy.

Jiraiya was on the road heading away from Konoha when he found his way blocked by Kakashi. He just smiled at the sight of Kakashi reading his newest book, "So you have come to take me back to Konoha."

"It looks that way," Kakashi said coolly.

"But why go thru the motions if we fight who knows what I will divulge like what happens at the new of my new book…which happens to be my best work so far," Jiraiya said nodding his head.

"Hai, hai," Kakashi agreed.

"Where is the Naruto?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"That would ruin the story you wouldn't want that would?" Jiraiya replied. Kakashi frowned at his words, "until next time Kakashi," and with that he was gone in a puff of smoke.


	2. Hidden Truths Plan as Day

Kakashi had wait to head back to Konoha, he was in his hotel room with the book that Jiraiya had left him A Tale of a Shinobi's Worth, there was a reason he had left this book. But the reason eluded him. The only way to find out was to read it. And as he did he realized how different from Jiraiya's other works it was, he had gotten thru three froths of the book when the sun had come up and there was a knock at his door. He placed it on the bed and got up to answer the door.

"Kakashi Sensei, the spy is gone," Sakura said in a panic.

"I know, he met with Jiraiya-Sama last night," Kakashi said in a bored tone, "so there really wasn't much to interrogate him about."

"And you didn't bother telling us this before we run all over this place trying to find him?" Sakura asked her eyes twitching.

"It slipped my mind, sorry about that?" he said rubbing the back of his head in the same why Naruto did when he was nervous or had a lapse in judgment which was quite often, "let the others know that we are heading back in ten minutes."

Kakashi walked back over to the bed and picked up the book, he looked at the cover before opening it and reading it as he met up with the others.

"Kakashi-Sensei…what the hell are you reading?" Sakura asked dangerously.

"A very interesting book."

"What is this book about?"

"You will have to read it if you wish to know," Kakashi said flipping the page.

"Kakashi-Sensei…Sakura said Jiraiya-Sama was here," Hinata said softly.

"Hai…he was," he said still focused on the book.

"Did you ask him about Naruto-Kun?" she asked softly.

"Hai," Kakashi replied.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked happily.

"He said That would ruin the story," Kakashi said, this had to be the story Jiraiya was talking about, but he was nearing the end of the book and he felt as if he was missing something he would have to talk to Tsunade about Jiraiya maybe she knew something he didn't.

"Kakashi-Sensei, is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No," he lied, Sakura seemed to have bought it along with Hinata, but Sai was not as easily fooled he had been thru more training than the both of them. They both had recently become Jonin but Sai had been in ANBU for nearly as long as they been Shinobi.

"Kakashi-Senpai, what is it," Sai whispered as they fell back.

"I'm not sure but when we return I must speak to Tsunade-Sama," Kakashi replied just as softly. The trip back was a lot quicker than the one to the outpost. Kakashi dismissed the team and went straight for Tsunade's office.

"Kakashi…you are back already…where is Jiraiya's spy?" Tsunade asked.

"I spoke to Jiraiya-Sama," Kakashi said coolly.

"That's impossible…he is dead…" Tsunade said in shock.

"I thought so too…but he left this for us, this book is about a failure who trains gifted Shinobi…the first of these students is a Shinobi by name of Naruto…it levels him at an early age much younger than our Naruto would have been then it bring up a few other Shinobi. The Second Shinobi they talk about dies at young age my guess would be around Sensei's age…then it brings up a third…never given a name but referred to as the fool," Kakashi said tossing the book down, "but that isn't the oddest thing about it…the failure dies at the end of the book."

"'The true measure of a Shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies. It's not what they do in life, but what they did before their dying that proves their worth. Thinking back on it, my story is one full of failures. The woman I loved rejected me every time. I couldn't save my friend, I failed to protect my students…and my teacher. Compared with the Kage that came before me, my accomplishments have all been insignificant, I wanted to die like them…' but I knew my job wasn't done with the last bit of strength I had I gave my student one last gift the one thing I train to give all my students, a chance. A chance to forge a better future for them and everyone they cared about and for that I would lay down my life a hundred times over. I smiled as my time drew to a close. Taken out in a final act of heroism sent drifting into the cold dark abyss, 'there, that ending…was a little better. The frog at the bottom of the well drifts off into the great ocean. Heh he…yep…pretty damn honorable…pretty damn honorable…I guess it is time to put my pen down. Right…I need a title for the final book in the trilogy…let's see…ah I got it… The Tales of Uzumaki Naruto…perfect.'"

Kakashi concluded, "First of the trilogy with the hero dying in the first book and skipping to the end."

"That is because the second book has already been written," Tsunade said pulling out The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, "This book, now that I think about it was about his first student…the man who killed him…the man that attacked Konoha…the man Naruto is named after."

"But how can Jiraiya be alive he even says he died during that battle…unless it wasn't Jiraiya, but someone who knew him well enough to pose at him," Kakashi said feeling silly. The new Icha Icha told him what was going to happen…well kind of a hero will make a dramatic appearance after having been missing for years and all the ladies would be so relieved to see him… well the rest didn't really matter what matter was, "that was Naruto."

"There is a reason he hasn't told anyone he is alive still and there is a reason he is releasing these books…did they say when the third was going to be released?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi shook his head, "Well keep this quit until further notice the last thing we need to draw attention to the fact we let Naruto just walk right by and not even know it."

"In my defense he plays a very convincing Jiraiya."

"He should he traveled for three years with the man," Tsunade pointed out, "why didn't you try to bring him in by force?"

"Well you see…he said if I tried he might ruin Icha Icha for me…" he said looking at his feet speaking in barely a whisper. Tsunade's eye started to twitch she couldn't believe it her most powerful Shinobi defeated by a book.

"Leave my sight," she said feeling a headache coming on.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," he said vanishing.

Elsewhere in the village, Sakura walked with no destination in mind. She couldn't help but thinking about Naruto, "Sakura, Sakura!" she snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Ino running towards her followed by Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hi Ino," she said trying to smile.

"How was the mission?"

"It was interesting…" Sakura said but that had been an understatement.

Tsunade told us you were going after a spy was he super hot and cool like in the books?" Ino asked.

"No he was a sleaze bag, he is one of Jiraiya's spies," Sakura replied.

"You mean was…you said is," Shikamaru said frowning slightly.

"No, I mean is," Sakura said.

"That means he still works for Jiraiya but how is that possible Jiraiya died two years ago," Ino pointed out.

"It seems he is alive…Kakashi-Sensei came face to face with him," Sakura replied, "When Kakashi asked about Naruto…he said something about ruining the story."

"What the new Icha Icha book?" Ino asked.

"I don't think so Kakashi was reading another book," Sakura answered.

"We need to get that book from Kakashi and find out for ourselves," Ino said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said in his board tone.


	3. Prank Masters Return

It was mere days before Jiraiya's new book was due to be released, there was a young man who looked to be around eighteen, he had bright blond hair three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He wore a red and black short sleeve coat; he wore a black long sleeved shirt and orange pants and black Shinobi sandals, his Hitai-ate with the kanji of oil on it instead of a village's symbol. His left eye was covered by bandages. The young man sat with his chin resting on his hand.

"Naruto-Kun what is troubling you?" Shima asked hoping over to the young man.

"I was just thinking…what would Ero-Sennin, do in my position…I mean about return to Konoha," he said opening his eye.

"I am sure they will be happy to see you again," Shima said trying to comfort Naruto.

"No that's not it…I have been given this opportunity to come back in style," Naruto said jumping to his feet, "come back with a flare that would make Ero-Sennin proud!"

But his head fell, "and I have nothing. I am a failure I don't deserve to be his student!" he cried in a dramatic fashion.

"That's it…I will challenge my friends and I will enter the fight in a dramatic fashion using wait for it…are you waiting for it…that Jutsu," he said rubbing his hands together, "this is going to be awesome…now in order to do this right I need a big black cloak with a hood…and I will a hundred pound of fireworks a tone of ramen a chorus line a band or a cat that can play the piano…"

"Naruto-Kun I think that might be a little too much," Shima said a sweat drop running down the back of her head. Naruto started pouting like a child, 'just like Jiraiya-Kun…Kami help us all.'

"I guess your right…I will figure something out," Naruto said getting to his feet.

Night had fallen when Naruto appeared in the heart of Konoha, much had changed since the last time he had been here first thing was the village was no longer a pile of rubble. He wondered if his apartment had been rebuild or if no one bother since he had been gone for over two years. He made his way to the apartment and there had been little gifts and trinkets. He could feel someone was in his apartment. He pulled out the key and opened the door slowly. Hinata was on his coach she had fallen asleep with a book in her hand. He got a closer look and it was his book or rather Jiraiya's. He carefully picked her up and placed her on his bed.

He wondered if Tsunade was asleep, he decided to check on his favorite Baa-Chan. He locked the door and rushed off towards Hokage tower. When he arrived it was empty and an evilly brilliant plan struck him. 'Henge no Jutsu,' when the smoke cleared Minato stood in the office, he took a seat in the Tsunade's chair and turned it so the back faced the office door. Then he sent a clone to trip the silent alarm. It didn't take long for him to hear the sound of Tsunade's shouts filling the night, "what do you mean someone broke into the tower! Who is it?"

"We don't know…no one saw them," a Shinobi said fear filling their voice, "Tsunade-Sama don't go in there it could be dangerous."

"Kakashi come on," she said. He knew it was only a matter of time before she entered her office for the surprise of her life. He could feel them approaching any minute now they would be at her office the anticipation was killing. He heard the door open and when he caught sight of their reflection in the glass he spoke, "Kakashi you have grown and Tsunade-Sama you haven't changed a day."

"Who are you?" Tsunade snapped. He turned in the chair smiling at the pair of them.

"I am Namikaze Minato, and I am here to see my son Naruto," he replied coolly. They both stood with confused expressions both of them lost for words, he did his best to keep a straight face, "where is my son?"

Still neither of them knew what to say very few people knew the truth about Naruto, Jiraiya had never gotten around to telling Naruto.

"Prove you are Minato," Tsunade demanded after regaining her voice.

"I know the leader of the Akatsuki wasn't Pain but the man in the Orange mask and he was also responsible for the Kyubi attack forcing it from Kushina," he said, "Is that enough for you Baa-Chan."

"Hold on the only person who calls me Baa-Chan is…Naruto," in a puff of smoke Minato was replaced with Naruto.

"Naruto…I…I…I am going to kill you Gaki," she said angrily.

"Sorry Baa-Chan, I couldn't help myself," he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"How do you know about Minato and Kushina?" Kakashi asked.

"I met them during my training…well I met my father during the fight with Pain…he fixed the seal," Naruto said with a smile.

"Why pass them off as Jiraiya's?" Kakashi asked.

"Simple because he did write them, during my training I finished my Sennin training, learned many Senjutsu and one was classified as Kinjutsu…but it is useful, Senpo: Seikatsuto Shi no Ma no Jutsu. It allows you to communicate with the deceased but there are many risks to the Jutsu. So I was able to write the books for Ero-Sennin and he could continue to train me. That was the first year then I went to learn how to control the Kyubi's Chakra, then I returned to Mount Myoboku, to do some more training," Naruto said, "I had to make sure that I could control the Kyubi I could risk hurting like I did Sakura, like I could have Hinata."

"Using that Jutsu of yours could you talk to your parents?" Kakashi asked.

"No…because their souls are sealed," Naruto replied.

"Why haven't you told anyone where you were, we were worried about you," Tsunade snapped.

"I thought it would be better in case the Akatsuki came looking for me you wouldn't be in danger," Naruto replied with a smile.

"I want to see how much you have grown, tomorrow you will face off against Kakashi," Tsunade said.

"Ok but can it be my friends instead…I want to see how they have grown in the last few years," he asked sounding hopeful.

"You will be outnumbered eleven to one," Tsunade pointed out.

"I am never outnumbered I am a one man army," he said smiling brightly.

"Naruto what happened to your eye?" Kakashi asked just noticing the bandages covering his left one.

"Don't worry about," he said brushing off the question, "but Baa-Chan, don't tell them it is me they are fighting, ok."

"Fine, be at your old training grounds at ten they will be there waiting for you," and with that Naruto vanished. He reappeared on his father's head and began to mediate waiting for tomorrow to begin.


	4. An Uncatchalbe Foe

It was nearly ten and the remaining rookie nine along with Sai and team Gai where summoned to Tsunade's office, "I have called you here for a mission," she said after they all had arrived in her office.

"But does it really require all of us?" Shikamaru asked frowning slightly.

"We heard from one of Jiraiya's spies that an unknown Shinobi is going on their way, we don't know who they are nothing about their skills and we don't know what they are after. But I am confident that the eleven of you can capture them and bring them in for questioning."

"Tsunade-Sama, someone has been spotted heading towards the third training ground," Kakashi said reading his book causing Sakura's eye to twitch.

"Are you coming with us Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"No, he is going on another mission," Tsunade answered, "you all have your mission what are you still doing here."

They rushed out of her office, "Choji, Lee, Kiba, you all will be our front line. Neji, Hinata you two will be scouts. Shino, Sai, Tenten and I will be support Ino, Sakura you two need to stay back and just heal us if we get hurt," Shikamaru said as they made their way to the training ground.

"Do you think all this is really necessary?" Kiba asked and Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Hai…think about it the only Shinobi that we send this many after are S-Class Shinobi," Shikamaru replied as they continued forward moving as quickly as they could.

"I see someone," Hinata said softly.

"What are they doing?" Lee asked.

"They are lying down," she replied, they closed in and saw someone in a black cloak his back was too them.

"Is…he sleeping?" Ino asked, but none of them wanted to get any closer just in case it was a trap. Shikamaru decided the safest way to deal with him was with his Jutsu, 'Kagematne no Jutsu,' and it worked. With control over the stranger Shikamaru made him get to his feet.

"I can't believe it he is still sleeping," Kiba said laughing.

"Shikamaru let's see who it is," Ino said, Shikamaru's hand rose up along with the strangers, his fingers inches from his hood but he couldn't move any further.

"You didn't think it would be that simple…did you?" the hooded figure asked.

"You let us capture you?" Shikamaru said frowning.

"I wanted to see how you would proceed…and you didn't disappoint…it's just a shame you don't have the Chakra necessary to hold me with your Jutsu," he said calmly, "I am sure you have a well thought out plan to capture me let's see if you can pull it off."

"If you haven't noticed you are already captured?" Kiba said smirking. The hooded figure vanished.

"He was a clone," Neji said looking around, "we are surrounded!"

Kunai rained down on them but it was almost as if he was trying to miss, "wow his aim is horrible," Kiba said laughing.

"I don't think he was trying to hit us," Hinata said noticing they had been pushed together.

"Very good, I wasn't aiming for you," they all turned he struck Neji in his stomach with his palm then Shikamaru Lee then Choji. He went to strike Hinata but she managed to deflect the blow cutting off the chakra to his arm at the same time. Then she went to strike him again and he avoided the attack.

"You are down to one arm and there are still eleven of us do you really think you can win?" Sakura asked.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked calmly, "because I think that I hold all the cards. Just to make it fair I will only fight you all with one arm."

"You sound like you think you have a choice," Neji said frowning. He reached down and picked up a Kunai.

"Watch carefully, you won't want to miss this," he said dropping the kunai and vanished Neji felt a knee in his gut blood poured from his mouth Lee was elbowed in the face Choji had been kicked in the side of the head and Shikamaru was thrown into Kiba all before the Kunai hit the ground.

"There is no way he is that fast," Ino said watching in awe.

"That was Yondaime's Jutsu," Sai said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu that Jutsu is what gave him the power to take out entire armies…but no one alive is supposes to know this Jutsu," Sai said still smiling, "I do not know exactly how the Jutsu works, but it allows the move between two places instantly."

"How do we beat him?" Shikamaru asked sitting up.

"We don't," Sai replied.

"I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word, that is my nindo! My ninja way!" Hinata said full of confidence.

"Hinata that is the kind of troublesome thing Naruto would say before he pulled out some at the last moment," Shikamaru said.

"But Naruto is here so it looks like it's up to us," Lee said getting to his feet along with the others.

"We just have to figure out how his Jutsu works…and maybe we can stop him from using it," Neji said.

"You can try," the hooded man said coolly. Choji charged him with his Gatsuga, the hooded figure jumped over Choji placing his hand on top of his as he did. While Sakura readied to use all her monstrous strength in a single punch. He managed to dodge the attack and place his hand on her back and smash her into the ground.

It was Hinata who noticed it, "I know how he is doing it…he is placing seals on us!"

"I thought so that is why he could only attack Choji Neji Lee and me. He had tried to place a seal on all of us but Hinata you messed him up by cutting off the chakra to his arm," Shikamaru said.

"Way to go, but that won't help you…all that means is you have to fight me from a distance so that reduces your number considerable and if I get close it is all over," he said sounding amused.

"You seem confident in your skills," Kiba said smirking.

"No…just my speed," he said coolly, "the contact seals are only good for one use but usual I would have just killed you after I placed the seal on you."

"Why are you telling us this?" Shikamaru said frowning.

"Because it doesn't matter you can't stop it. Even without the Jutsu I am much faster than all of you…I can honestly say I am one of the fastest men alive. Well that is enough talking lets finish this I don't have all day," he said vanishing and appearing before Choji he grabbed him and they both vanished.

"Choji!" Shikamaru and Ino shouted. He reappeared in front of Sakura and then he was gone again.

"Shit…where is he taking them?"

"They are out of the range of my Byakugan," Neji said looking around, "he is in the trees!"

They all turned to see him standing there with is arms crossed, "he has planted the seal in the surrounding area," Shikamaru said frowning.

"Hai, I do…but now it is nine on one, I am starting to like these odds better," he said happily.

"Where are our friends!" Ino shouted.

"If you beat me I will tell you were they are," he said coolly.

"Keep him at a distance!" Shikamaru ordered. Tenten pulled out a scroll and hundreds of Kunai shot at him. He pulled out his own Kunai in with blinding speed and threw it. It just missed Tenten by inches but the man had vanished and he caught the blade behind Tenten and grabbed her and they both vanished.

"This is just getting worse by the second...but we should have seen that coming," Shikamaru said mentally kicking himself for his mistake.

"Shikamaru, how do we win?" Ino asked.

"I will fight him," Shino said when he reappeared Shino's bugs swarmed Naruto, but he ran right past the bugs and grabbed Shino by the face and vanished while the bugs flew off trying to find him.

"Neji-neesan and I have to fight him," Hinata said softly, "while we keep him busy…the rest of you have to take him out. Our Juken seems to be the only thing that has had any effect."

They all watched as he stepped from the forest and slowly approached them, Hinata looked over at Neji who nodded and they both attacked. Neither of them could lay a hand on him he dodged with ease, Lee had managed to get behind him while he avoided the Hyugas' attacks, Lee aimed a kick at his head but he dodged it and in that instant Hinata saw a bright blue eye flash from under the hood.

She and Neji jumped back as Lee joined them, she knew who he was, "why?" she asked looking at him her expression soft as watched him.

"So you have figured it out," he said sounding amused.

"Hai," she replied softly.

"Damn that mean I have to deal with you next, we don't want the surprised ruined now do we?" he said sounding cheery she readied to fight him.

"Hinata-Sama who is he?" Neji asked but she didn't say anything she just charged in, 'Juho Soshiken,' they all stood stud as Hinata displayed skill they never knew she had. Her speed was amazing. They moved with such grace, movements flowed like an elegant dance. Hinata seemed to have gotten the jump on her opponent but things quickly changed when he got inside her attack grabbed her by the waist pulling her close her face turned bright red and they both were gone.

Sai and Shikamaru both knew who they were fight but the question was why. Shikamaru was sure Tsunade and Kakashi knew that it was Naruto they were sent after. They had all been so worried about him and he had been off somewhere training. It was scary he only used Kage Bunshin No Jutsu once and that was his signature Jutsu along with the Rasengan which he hadn't used at all.

"And then there were six," he said they all turned facing the river expecting him to appear in the forest.

"That's enough," Kakashi said reading his book.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I thought you had a mission," Ino said frowning at him.

"Hai, this was my mission…Tsunade said stop taking them to her office," he said in his lazy tone.

"Kakashi-Sensei…why did you have to tell them that?" Naruto whined.

"You should have Sakura look at your arm," he said ignoring the question.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba asked.

"You guys have been fighting Naruto this whole time," Kakashi replied.

"No way that is Naruto…I mean he is good but not that good," Ino said.

"No it is Naruto because 'I think that I hold all the cards. Just to make it fair I will only fight you all with one arm,' he knew what we could do from the beginning so we were already at a disadvantage. And if you recall at the Chunnin exam he was able to heal himself after Neji cut off all his chakra so he could have healed his own arm. So it could have only been Naruto," Shikamaru explained.

"So you knew the whole time," Ino asked frowning.

"No…I know this is going to be troublesome but why did you do this and where have you been?"

"You should tell them, they are your friends after all," Kakashi said still reading his book.

"Tonight I will tell you guys," and again he was gone.


	5. Behind the Bandages

Naruto was sitting in his apartment and he was getting hungry, he hadn't been to Ichiraku in so long, he got to his feet just as he heard a door knocking door he opened it to see Iruka smiling, "Naruto…I heard you were back I just couldn't believe it until I saw you from myself."

"I guess news travels fast," Naruto said smiling.

"No I overheard Tsunade saying something about making you a Jonin. How about we get some ramen and you can tell me what you have been up to over the last two years, my treat."

"You are the greatest Iruka-Sensei," Naruto said smiling brightly.

"What have you been up to?" Iruka asked as he sat down.

"I have been learning many things some skills more useful than others," he said as Ayame turned to ask them what they wanted, but she froze at the sight of the handsome man sitting before her then she realized who it was.

"Naruto…Kun…is that you?" she asked in shock.

"Hai, how are you doing Ayame-Chan?" he said smiling causing a blush to creep over her face, "Ayame-Chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…what can I get for you?" she said quickly.

"A bowl of miso ramen," he replied.

"Pork for me," Iruka said but Ayame hadn't even noticed him.

"Anything else I can get you Naruto-Kun?"

"I guess you could get my next seven bowls ready," he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hai, Naruto-Kun…oh Iruka-San what can I get you?" she asked noticing him for the first time.

"Pork ramen please," he replied.

"What happened to your eye?" Iruka asked.

"Oh…nothing…I just thought it would make me look cooler like Kakashi-Sensei," he said giving Iruka the thumbs up.

"Here you go Naruto-Kun," Ayame said placing his bowl in front of him.

"What about mine…"Iruka asked but to no prevail.

Twenty minutes later elsewhere the girls decided to go to the bath house and relax after their long morning, "where do you think Naruto has been for the last two years…I mean it's obvious he been training," Ino said as she slide into the water.

"How did he learn the Yondaime's Jutsu?" Sakura asked. Hinata didn't say anything she was just happy that Naruto was back. But she wanted to know why he left in the first place.

"It's hard to believe he is still a Genin and he was the strongest Shinobi in the village before he left, and now he is even stronger…or at least faster," Tenten said. Just then someone came crashing thru the rood the water splashed up. When things calmed down they saw Naruto standing there his hand reaching up to his left eye that was covered in bandages.

"That old hag will pay for that…" Naruto said to himself then he stopped, "why can't I!"

They all were wondering who Naruto was talking to, "That is no fun you giant hair ball...fine I won't do it, but I will have my revenge stick me with a Gaki will you!" then he looked around and he realized where he was when he felt a murderous intent, he slowly turned around, "I know what it looks like but it's not like…so let's talk about this."

"It looks like Jiraiya-Sama has rubbed off on you a little too much," Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"You would kill me after I brought Sasuke back…see he is over there and he is naked," Naruto said quickly Ino and Sakura turned so quick he was surprised they didn't get wipe lash and in that moment they were distracted he was gone.

"Naruto…has become quite the looker," Tenten said a little surprised, "but he looks like someone I have seen before but I can't think who."

"He looks like Naruto…a hunkier Naruto…but Naruto none the less," Ino replied.

"What do you think Naruto-Kun was talking about?" Hinata asked softly.

"I think he was taking about Tsunade-Sama…but it sounded like he was talking to someone," Sakura answered, "I bet he's got some lame mission and he was complaining about it and she hit him."

"Geez that sounds like that Baka," Ino said.

Later that night Naruto wasn't happy he was stuck with a Genin Team, it was that or being stuck as a Genin forever and do D-Ranked missions for the rest of his Shinobi career, but he would get even. He was told they would be at training ground three tomorrow at nine in the morning he guessed he could always just show up at one or so. Then to top off his day Ino Sakura and Tenten probably wanted to kill him because they thought he was peeping on them. At least if he died the sight was worth it, Ero-Sennin would have been so jealous. When he got back he decided to take a shower.

Just as he was getting out of the shower he heard a knock at the door, he thru some pants on and went to answer it, and his friends were all standing outside his apartment as he stood drying his hair, "what's up?" then he noticed the all the girls had turned red.

"Naruto put on a shirt," Kiba said his eye twitching.

"Excuse me for just getting out the shower, it a neat little invention you should try it sometime Dog boy," in a deadpanned tone.

"Can we come in Naruto?" Shino asked he stepped aside and let them all in before he went and got a shirt. When he returned they had all made themselves comfortable.

"Spill it Naruto," Ino said as he entered the room.

"Hai…hai…where would you like me to start?" he asked.

"In the bathhouse…who were you talking to?" Sakura asked.

"The bathhouse…why did you take a shower if you were at the bathhouse?" Kiba asked.

"Because I kinda just fell in..." he said chuckling.

"And you are still alive…you are my hero," Kiba said laughing.

"Shut it dog boy!" Ino snapped.

"Back to the question," Sakura said.

"I am sure by now you all are aware that I am the Kyuubi Jinchuriki…and I was talking to the Kyuubi."

"You talk to it," Sakura said in horror remembering what he was like when the demon took over Naruto.

"Hai…he isn't so bad once you get to know him," Naruto said laughing.

"Why did you leave?" Hinata asked softly.

"Because as long as I was here you all were in danger…not necessarily from my enemies but me," Naruto said not looking at them.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"When I thought Nagato killed you…I lost it…I was ready to free the Kyuubi I was going to let him destroy everything. You guys don't know how close I was to releasing him…my fingers were on the seal ready to remove it…" he said a deadened expression came over him as he looked back on his moment of weakness that almost cast him everything.

"What stopped you?" Neji asked.

"The Yondaime Hokage…he stopped me from removing the seal…then he repaired the seal allowing me to regain control. I realized that I was the biggest danger to you all so I left Konoha."

"Where did you go?" Choji asked.

"I went to Mount Myoboku, for six months to finish my Sennin training, and then I went to find someone who could help me with learned to control the Kyuubi. After that I returned to Mount Myoboku to finish my training."

"What kind of training did you do?" Sakura asked.

"First I did some training with Ero-Sennin…" Naruto started.

"So he isn't dead," Shikamaru said cutting him off.

"No…he is, but during my Sennin training I came across a Jutsu that allows your soul to travel to the other side and communicate with the dead," Naruto answered, "That is when Ero-Sennin had me write his books for him."

"Is Jiraiya-Sama the only one you trained with?" Lee asked.

"No…I also trained with some Shinobi that belonged to my mother's clan," he replied.

"Naruto-Kun…you know who your parents are?" Hinata asked.

"Hai, my mother Uzumaki Kushina the previous Kyuubi Jinchuriki…and my father…my father is Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage."

"How long have you known who your parents are?" Ino asked.

"I found out with my fight with Nagato."

"Who is Nagato you keep saying Nagato?" Kiba asked.

"He was Pain. He is also the man that I am named after one of Ero-Sennin's former students."

"What happened to your eye?" Choji asked.

"There are some things in this life you can't un-see, and I saw a sight so horrible it caused me to lose sight in my left eye," he said bowing his head. None of them believed him but they weren't going to call him on it.

"Naruto I just realized we are all your Senpeis," Kiba said laughing.

"No, I am a Jonin and a Sennin and I have take Ero-Sennin place as a Sannin and don't forget I am next in line to be Hokage. Then there is one more important thing that I am forgetting."

"What is that?" Kiba asked glaring at Naruto.

"I am better looking than you, better smelling than you and I am smarter than you and everyone likes me more than they like you," Naruto said smiling. All the girls nodded in agreement and the guys snicker except for Shino. They enjoyed the rest of the night catching up telling Naruto what they had done. When it was well past midnight when they all left and Naruto realized that he had to deal with the Gaki in the morning. Oh how he hate Baa-Chan right now.


	6. A New Team

Naruto rolled over and saw it was nearly eleven. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. He pushed the thought out of his mind and he rolled over to go back to sleep, he sat up instantly and remember he had to meet his team today. He got dressed and ran out his door all the way to Kakashi place.

"Kakashi-Sensei…I need to borrow a bell!" he shouted beating on his door.

"Yo," Kakashi said standing him.

"Not now Kakashi-Sensei, I need to ask Kakashi-Sensei for a bell," Naruto said still banging on the door, "Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto shouted turning around.

"What do you need a bell for?"

"Baa-Chan is making me take a Genin team…and so I am going to give them the bell test," Naruto said.

"Fine but if anything happens to my bells it is your head," Kakashi said in his most threatening tone, "so…no pressure," he said in a much cheerier tone.

"Hai…" Naruto said feeling at little unease. He thanked Kakashi for the bell then wrote up a couple contracts.

At the training ground three young Genin where waiting and they had been waiting since ten to nine and it was now eleven thirty, "where the hell is our Sensei!" a girl with short brown hair shouted she had dark brown eyes and the accustom Inuzuki markings on her face she wore a grey hooded vest and a blue t-shirt underneath her vest she wore knee length black spandex pants and a blue skirt that came down half down her thighs. Sitting next to her was a black puppy that she had dubbed Mayonaka.

"Rin calm down, your voice is giving me a headache…noise ass bitch," a boy with long blond hair said his eyes a pale green. He was wearing black pants and a blue t-shirt with the Yamanaka clan symbol on the back.

"Shove it Ryu-Teme," Rin snapped.

"Both of you, that is enough," a girl with long dark brown hair and pale lavender eyes.

"Who made you boss, Hanabi?" Ryu asked.

"Someone is approaching," she said ignoring Ryu. Just then Naruto stepped into sight he looked between the three Genin before him. One had their back to him the only boy amongst looked like he was in a bad mood then a girl with short brown hair with marking similar to Kiba said blushing with her mouth open slightly.

"Who are you?"Ryu asked frowned.

"I do see why that matters it's not like you will be around long enough to use it," Naruto said in a bored tone, "I take it you are the Gaki I have been stuck with...I must say I have never seen a bigger much of losers in my life…and I have seen my share."

They all glared at him, "you will never make friends with shuck nasty looks…well I guess we should get start," he said pulling out three stacks of papers, "I need you to read these over and then sign them."

"What is this?" Rin asked as she flipped thru the papers.

"Nothing much, it just says that I am not responsible for any harm that maybe caused from taking part in this test and that you are aware there is a chance that death may even occur so on and so forth…it is to keep me out of trouble because if you don't sign it I will be responsible for your safety."

"And if we refuse to sign it?" Ryu asked glaring at Naruto.

"Then you can't take part in the exam and you go back to academy for another three years," Naruto replied shrugging. They all glared at him as they signed the papers and handed them over, "very good now for the test."

He pulled out the bell and showed them, "it's a bell," Rin said tilting her head slightly.

"Correct…but it isn't just a bell it is you ticket to greatness," he said smiling at them.

"But there is only one," Hanabi pointed out.

"The one who can get this bell will become my apprentice… the rest of you will be sent back to the academy. If you want this bell you must be willing to kill me or you will never get it from me," he said his smile turning to a cocky smirk.

"We will be the ones to get that bell, Mayonaka, are you ready?" Rin asked pulling out a kunai and charged Naruto. The next thing any of them knew Rin was being forced to point a kunai at the back of her own head.

"I never start…but I think I like you the best," he said causing her to blush, "alright you have two hours begin," he said as he vanished again.

"What did you think would happen you were dead last…hell I am surprised they did boot your worthless ass out of academy," Ryu said coldly earning a glare from. She quickly turned away and wiped the tears that were building up in the corner of her eyes, "I hope you two have fun back in academy."

Left Hanabi and Rin standing in the clearing, "I know who he is… our Sensei is a man name Uzumaki Naruto," Hanabi said.

"The man who defeated Pain?" Rin asked.

"Hai," Hanabi replied.

"So are you suggesting a truce?" Hanabi nodded.

Ryu found Naruto sleeping under a tree, he pulled out a Kunai and threw it and to his surprise Naruto caught the blade and tossed it aside, "my Sensei told me something that I will never forget…he said never let your opponent get behind you…then he hit me with the most devastating Jutsu I have ever encountered to this day."

Ryu frowned as Naruto spoke his visible eye still closed, "Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Oji: Sennen Goroshi!" Ryu heard but it was too late his eyes widened before he was lunched into the air holding his rear end. The clone vanished from under the tree and Naruto was snickering.

Naruto jumped out of the tree to avoid a Kunai that had been thrown at him, he saw Hanabi waiting to ambush him he grabbed hold of the tree and flung himself back up and jumped from tree to tree being followed by the two Kunoichi, he jumped into the clearing and the two girls entered after him.

"Lesson one Taijutsu," he said getting to a fighting stance as the two Kunoichi attacked him with everything they had but he just dodged and blocked all of their attacks. But finally Hanabi landed a hit to his chest but he was replaced with a log.

"We have less than an hour…what do we do?" Rin asked.

"We need to find him again," Hanabi said which proved to be more difficult than they thought. As they searched for him they came across Ryu who had fallen into a trap and neither of them bothered to stop to help him.

"So you found me…it's a shame it is too late," Naruto said coolly.

"We have ten minutes," Rin shouted.

"Someone has already got the bell," he replied.

"Who?" Hanabi asked.

"Ramen," he said pulling out a little orange kitten that was playing with the bell. It was the cutest thing they had ever seen. It had large blue eyes bright orange fur with a white belly and paws, it let out a little meow, "Ramen is my new apprentice."

"That's not far!" Rin shouted.

"Ramen got the bell…it all started when I decided to take a nap sure no one would be able to sneak up on me when I heard the bell jingling. I turn and see Ramen here playing with the bell doing something three Genin couldn't do so I decided to make him my apprentice," he said nodding his head, "go find Ryu and meet me at the post."

A few minutes later the three Genin arrived to see Naruto doting over the kitten, "Ramen has told me he wants teammates so thank you Ramen-Senpai."

The three just stared at him like he had lost it, "say it."

"Thank you Ramen-Senpai," they all said half heartily.

"So since Ramen is on the team I only need two of you…you step forward," he said pointing at Rin.

"Hai…Sensei," she said a little nervously.

"Pick one of them to join the team," he said lazily tossing a kunai at her feet.

"What is this for?" she asked picking it up.

"You will kill the other one," he said in the same lazy tone.

"What…I can't kill either of them," she said nervously.

"How about this you kill one of them or I will kill you," he said his expression cold, he looked terrifying even with the kitten in his hand she started to shake.

"I…I…I can't," she said dropping the kunai, "you…will have to kill me," she said trying to sound brave but tears where streaming down her face as she looked away from them all.

"I will give you one last chance change your mind," he said in a deadly tone.

"I am sure," she said.

"No…I will take her place," Hanabi said trying to hide her fear.

"Damn, well I guess I will take their place," Ryu said reluctantly.

"Very well…if you are sure then you leave me with no other choice…" he said bearing down on them, "I guess you all will…pass."

"We don't want to…wait what?" Rin said sounding confused.

"You all pass…but Ramen is still my favorite," he said pointing at the happy kitten in his hand, "and when I am not around Ramen is in charge."

"Why did we pass I don't get it," Hanabi said.

"The life of a Shinobi is a difficult one, you have to be prepared to die at any moment, even the greatest of Shinobi will meet their end sooner or later and the sooner you realize that the better it is. If you are afraid to die then you won't make it very fair. When you fight for something you have to be prepaid to lay your life down, that desire to fight for something more than us is what gives us our strength."

"Okay I see the reason for the paper but the test...you knew we couldn't beat you," Ryu said frowning.

"And now so do you, I wanted you guys to face that desperation in a safe environment, there will be times you can't win but you can't let that stop you from trying. The second or rather the first and more importantly team work, the girls put their differences aside and decided to work together in order to bring me down. You on the other hand, you were too sure of your own skills, that can get you and your allies killed," Naruto replied.

"Then why did we pass?" Hanabi asked.

"You all stood together in the end so I guess I had to pass you," he said nonchalantly.

"If we hadn't then what would have happened?" Ryu asked.

"You all would have failed."

"Since I don't know anything about any of you, expect that I don't like you. So let's introduce ourselves, tell me your name likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

"Why don't you go first Sensei?" Rin said.

"No but Ramen will," he said they all looked down at the Kitten as it meowed, "and I love you too."

"All he did was meow," Ryu said wondering if their Sensei was crazy.

"You go next," Naruto said.

"Fine I am Yamanaka Ryu, I like…In…interesting thing, I dislike weak people," he said glancing at his teammates, "my hobbies are… training with…someone… and my dreams…well they are...to be…a power Shinobi."

Naruto stared at him and he started to feel slightly unconformable, "do you know Ino? She is a friend of mine."

"Hai…she is the head of our clans daughter," Ryu answered quickly.

"Okay, you next," he said looking at Rin.

"Hai I am Inuzuka Rin, I like nice people and my best friend Mayonaka, I dislike mean people and Eros," she said looking at Ryu, "my hobbies are playing with Mayonaka, and my dream is to become a great Kunoichi and go on a date with Sensei."

"Okay…" Naruto said a little surprised, "do you know Kiba?"

"Hai…he is nice but a bit of a Baka," she said smiling.

"Alright, Hyuga your next."

"I am Hyuga Hanabi. I like flowers and training with my father, Neji-niisan, and Hinata-neesama. I dislike Eros, my hobbies include gardening and my dream is to make my father proud."

"What about you Sensei?" Rin asked again.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen," he said hugging the Kitten, "and the ramen you eat, I dislike waiting the three minutes you have to wait for instant ramen to cook…if you have to wait it isn't instant, and my dream is to try all the flavors of ramen."

"So…you like ramen," Rin asked making sure she got the gist.

"Hai," he said smiling.

"You are dismissed for the day, tomorrow we get a mission," and he and Ramen vanished.

"Sensei is weird…but is so hot!" Rin said happily as the three of them left the training ground.


	7. The Answer

Naruto made his way to Tsunade's office deciding that he should tell her the results of the test. He then wondered if he could find a Hitai-ate in Ramen's size and get him a flak jacket. When he reached Tsunade's office she was in a bad mood with the stacks of paper filling up her office, "the Gaki passed on a technicality…Ramen here was the only one to get a bell," he said indicating the cat.

"Are you telling me…a cat did something three Genin couldn't?" Tsunade asked, "How did that happen?"

"Ramen is very sneaky, he waited in the shadows and when I sat down he made his moves…I am just lucky he didn't want my life or I might not be here right now," Naruto said in a very dramatic tone, Tsunade's eye twitched.

"That aside…what did you think of your team?"

"They need a lot of work...but they are an interesting bunch," he replied, "Ramen what do you think of them?"

"Meow," Naruto nodded at this causing Tsunade's eye to twitch.

"I couldn't agree more…and he will need a Hitai-ate and a flak Jacket," Naruto said.

"You're kidding me right?" she asked.

"Nope, the team even calls him Ramen-Senpai."

"At least you passed your team…I was afraid you would have done anything so you would have to do this."

"Ramen here is going to lead them for the missions I don't want to do."

"…"

Elsewhere Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai where heading towards Tsunade's office for a mission, "Should Naruto be with us I mean he is a part of team seven," Sakura said.

"Poor Naruto is lost to us," Kakashi said lowering his head in a moment of silence.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked in horror wondering what happened to Naruto.

"Didn't he get a Genin team?" Sai asked.

"Hai…he did," Kakashi said sadly.

"Don't scare me like that Baka," Sakura said hitting poor Kakashi, but he had been expecting it so he had replaced himself with log. They saw Naruto walking in their direction with a something in his hands, "Naruto," Sakura said waving to him. He smiled as they closed the gap.

"How is your team?" Kakashi asked.

"Horrible…but there is just one bright spot, there is one I have great hope for he may even surpass me if I am not careful," Naruto proclaimed proudly. They all were wonder who deserved such high praise from Naruto.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Ramen, he managed to get the bell from me and my three Genin couldn't even do that," Naruto said nodding his head.

"Who is Ramen?" Kakashi asked.

"Him," Naruto said indicating the kitten in his arms.

"You are not serious are you?" Kakashi asked.

"He has a Jutsu so power it cannot be named," Naruto said in a whisper, "it is so devastating that we shouldn't even be speaking of it."

"…"

"None believers, I will show you but don't blame me when nothing is the same because I warned you," Naruto said darkly. He held Ramen up he opened his big bright blue eyes fixed on them as his little paws hung over Naruto's hands, it was too cute they couldn't look away and then he let out a little meow and they all could have died from the cuteness even Sai who never showed emotions let out a soft, 'Kawaii.'

"They didn't want to listen Ramen…this wasn't your fault," he said shaking his head leaving them their frozen by too much cuteness. He decided he would talk to Kiba, Hinata and Ino about his team since they all knew one of the members of his team, "Ramen we will talk to Kiba first."

It didn't take long for him to find Kiba and Akamaru, "Hey waits up Naruto?" Kiba asked watching as the blond Shinobi made his way toward the Inuzuki compound.

"I came to ask you about someone," Naruto said, "what can you tell me about Rin?"

"See is a good kid, she tries her best but it usually isn't enough…come to think of it she is a lot like you. Dead last, barely passed and became a Genin…why are you asking about her?"

"She is on my team," Naruto answered.

"Your team…?"

"Hai, I have my own Genin team, Baa-Chan forced them on me and Rin is one of my students and I thought I would ask you about her since you know her."

"Who else is on your team?"

"Yamanaka Ryu and Hyuga Hanabi," Kiba started laughing, "I don't see what is so funny, Dog Breath?"

"You see Rin hates Ryu with a passion," Kiba said still laughing, "they fight more than you and Sasuke did."

Naruto's head fell wondering what he had done to deserve this, "Sensei!" he heard he turned to see Rin running towards him with a big grin on her face, "have you come to take me out on that date?"

"Date…?" Kiba asked.

"No I have business with Kiba," Naruto said coolly.

"You can do better than Kiba…you and Shikamaru…" she said and her eyes glazed over and she started giggling.

"I don't like where this is going," Naruto said a little scared.

"Don't worry Naruto you will be fine, fine anyone can turn them into real Shinobi it's you. You went from zero to hero," Kiba said giving Naruto the thumbs up.

"See ya later Kiba," and with that he vanished.

"Where did Sensei go," Rin said snapping out of her day dream.

"He had to go change his shoes because you were drooling all over them," her face turned beat red.

"What can you tell me about Sensei?"

"There is something about him that makes you think anything is possible," Kiba said patting her on the head, "and forget about Naruto…that Teme has every girl in the village after him and he doesn't even realize it…lucky bastard."

"That will just make my victory that much sweeter!" she declared running off to do more training. 'Just like Naruto…or maybe Lee,' he thought with horror.

Naruto had next made his way to Ino's family flower shop where he was sure she was working, "Naruto-Kun what are you doing here?" Ino asked surprised to see him walking thru the door of her family shop.

"I came to see you," he said cause the vase she was holding to slip out of her hand and shatter her face bright red.

"Why would you want to see me?" asked trying her best not to stutter.

"I was wondering what you could tell me about Ryu…you see he is on my team," Naruto started to explain.

"Your team…does that mean you're a Sensei?"

"Hai…what can you tell me about him?"

"Well…he is cocky because he was rookie of the year, he is rude foul mouthed to most people but he is little sweaty to me always trying to help, he is totally in love with me," she said laughing, "but who can blame him?"

"No one," Naruto said causing her to blush again, "are you alright Ino?"

"Hai…I fine why would you ask?" she asked quickly.

"You are a little red that's all, well I will see you are Ino," he said walking out the door of the flower shop waving. Next Hinata, and off he went ignoring the Killer intent aimed in his direction from coming from Ryu.

When he reached the Hyuga compound he ran into Neji, "I heard that you are Hanabi-Sama's Sensei," Neji said in his cool tone.

"Hai…what can you tell me about her?"

"She is stronger than Hinata-Sama at that age…but not as strong as I was," Neji said, then he noticing the cat in Naruto's arms, "what is with the cat?"

"This is Ramen and my second in command," Naruto said happily.

"Why is a cat your second in command?"

"Because he got the bell during the test, and he defeated three Jonin with a single Jutsu," Naruto explained, "but is Hinata here?"

"Hai, follow me," Neji said entering the grounds, the other Hyuga watched them with interest muttering about the Naruto. They stopped right outside the Hyuga dojo. The door was open and the two sisters were sparing, Hiashi watching.

"That is enough we have a guest," he said beckoning Naruto and Neji forward.

"Sensei what are you doing here?" Hanabi asked a little surprised.

"I came to talk to Hinata, we can get some ramen my treat," he said smiling brightly. She turned to her father who nodded and she ran off to get ready.

"Naruto-San, allow me a moment of your time," Hiashi said.

"I can spear a few minutes," Naruto said with a smile.

"Hanabi, Neji please leave us," Hiashi said the two bowed before taking their leave.

"Your Chakra is different that before…I wouldn't have known it was you if you weren't standing here before me now," Hiashi said coolly his eyes fixed on Naruto unblinkingly.

"Is there a point to this?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, as different as it is, it is not the first time that I have sensed it, you returned about a year ago," Hiashi said."

"I had to come back there was something I needed," Naruto replied, "Is there anything else?"

"That fuinjutsu might be good enough to hide from my daughters and Neji…but not from me," Hiashi said his tone become icier.

"So you know what is under here," he said placing his hand over his left eye.

"I know it's not yours," Hiashi replied, Naruto smiled.

"I guess I will have to make it stronger, no one is to know until the time is right," Naruto said rubbing the back of his.

"Why are you trying to hide it?"

"It is not all I am hiding," he replied causing Hiashi frown.

"Naruto-Kun, are you ready?" Hinata asked reappearing.

"Is there anything else?" Naruto asked Hiashi.

"No, you may go."

"What was that about?" Hinata asked when they were out of ear shout of her father.

"Nothing really," he said. They walked in silence as they made their way to Naruto favorite ramen stand. Hinata couldn't help but to wonder what Naruto wanted to talk to her about. When they arrived at the bar they took a seat she glanced over at him nervously. Then she noticed the cat that he had been holding. He placed it on the counter. The Kitten walked over to Hinata and jumped on to her lap.

"Ramen you traitor I am suppose to be your favorite," Naruto said dramatically. Hinata just giggled scratching the kitten behind the ears.

"Naruto-Kun, can I get for you the usual?"

"Hai," Naruto said.

"And you," Ayame said a little colder than usual.

"Miso Ramen please," she said softly, "Naruto-Kun…what did you need to talk to me about?"

"We will talk about that after we eat," he said smiling.

"Hai," she replied looking back at the kitten in her lap. After they finished eating Naruto turned to her.

"I have something that I want to show you, will you come with me?" he asked sticking his hand out. She took it. The next thing she knew she was standing on the head of the Yondaime Hokage, "this is where I would go when I was younger, to escape the hateful looks, when I didn't want anyone to look down on me. From here I was the one looking down on them."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't want to be overheard…what I wanted to talk to you about was…back when I was fighting Pain and you said those things…did you mean it?" he asked not looking at her.

"Hai…I still do love you," Hinata said softly.

"I wish I could return your feels…but right now I can't do that," she did her best not to cry, but it was difficult, "this isn't a rejection."

"If…if I had been Sakura…would your answer be the same?" she asked fighting back the tears.

"Hai…when this is over you all might hate me again," he place his hand under her chin her face turned bright red and he gentle kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was standing in front of the Hyuga compound.


	8. Kegawa no Oni

The next morning Naruto and his team where in the Hokage tower awaiting their first mission, "you are to find Tora, Madamu Shijimi cat," Tsunade told them.

"Alright Ramen you are in charge of this mission," Naruto said setting the Kitten down. Ramen had a blue Konoha Hitai-ate and a green flak jacket, "I am counting on you."

"Meow," Ramen said sitting at attention.

"Make me proud," he said vanishing.

"He is really leaving that cat in charge?" Tsunade asked Iruka who hid his face in the palm of his hand.

"Meow, meow, meow," Ramen said walking back and forth in front of the Genin.

"Hai, Ramen-Senpai," they all said in unison.

"Wait a minute he is a cat…I am not listening to a damn cat," Ryu said, a dangerous glint flashed across Ramen's eye and he turned to face Ryu. The little kitten jumped up and with and attacked Ryu. Even the most seasoned Shinobi were forced to look way as Ramen scratched every bit of Ryu he could reach. His cries could be heard thru out the village.

After Ryu had been bandaged up Ramen led the team out on their mission, when they returned with Tora in hand, it had been the fast recovery time yet. The three Genin were covered in dirt while Ramen looked as if he had been sitting on the sidelines but Tora seemed to be more afraid of Ramen than Madamu Shijimi, "Meow."

"No you all are dismissed," Tsunade said not realizing what she was doing.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow," Ramen said facing the team.

"Hai, Ramen-Senpai," they said as they followed him out of the tower to the ramen stand where Naruto was eating ramen.

"You guys finished already," Naruto said with noodles hanging from his mouth.

"Hai, Sensei," Rin said latching on to his arm, "do we get a reward for finishing so early?"

"Hai," he said smiling.

"Yatta…!"Rin shouted, "What do we get?"

"You get a training session," Naruto said smiling happily.

"Training…" Ryu said frowning.

"Hai we will first start with Charka control," Naruto answered.

"We learned Chakra control in the academy," Ryu said frown.

"Then these excurses should be nothing for you," Naruto replied. He led them back to the training ground, "we will start with tree climbing."

"That is easy," Rin said smiling.

"Without using your hands," Naruto said coolly.

"Now you are just being mean," Rin said pouting, "there is no way to climb a tree with no hands."

"Sure there is, like this," he said as he walked up the tree then half way up he just stopped and looked down at them, "no you guys do it," he jumped off landed on his feet and walked away leaving them to practice while he napped.

"That Baka didn't even tell us how to do it," Ryu frowned.

"He focused the Chakra to the bottom of his feet," Rin said, "that is why he said we are working on Chakra control."

"I guess you aren't as stupid as you look," Ryu said.

"I am not stupid, maybe if Iruka-Sensei was as cute as Naruto-Sensei I would have had better grades," she said crossing her arms.

"So you are saying it is Iruka-Sensei's fault for not looking like Naruto-Sensei?" Hanabi asked.

"Hai," she said smiling.

"Less talking more climbing," Naruto called out, "don't make me send Ramen over there."

"Hai, Sensei," they all called out for getting to work.

Hanabi was the first to get it and didn't take long at all, but he had been expecting that Hyuga as a whole had very good Chakra control, he allowed her to head home early. After a few hours of going at it Ryu got it.

"You are such a loser," he said to Rin as he left. Rin glared at him before running up the tree again but she was blasted back. She expected to hit the ground but she didn't someone had caught her.

"Sensei…" she said her face flushed with embracement, "you must think I am a total loser."

"Not at all, you would believe how long it took me to get this down," he said smiling.

"You are just saying that," she said pouting as he set her down. Then he sat down on the ground.

"Take a seat," he said indicating the grass in front of him, she did as she was told, "I don't know if you know this or not but I barely graduate from the Academy I failed the test but because of a lucky break I was able to become a Genin."

"So I could be strong like you Sensei?" Rin asked.

"Hai," he said patting her on the head. She jumped to her feet and continued her training.

"You make a good Sensei Naruto," he turned to see Neji leaning against the tree.

"I am surprised to see you here, Hanabi already left," Naruto said.

"I am aware," he replied coolly, "I have come here to ask you about Hinata-Sama."

"Ok…what about her," Naruto asked looking way from Neji.

"When she returned home after being out with you she was very upset," Neji said his eye fixed on Naruto.

"Do you know why I have to save Sasuke?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Sensei…I did it!" she shouted running up to him.

"Very good, go home and get some rest you guys will have a mission in the morning," Naruto said kindly.

"Hai, Sensei," she said running off, when she was out of ear shot Neji spoke again.

"Sakura asked you to," Neji said.

"It is not that simple…at first that was the reason…but I have learned the truth," Naruto said getting to his feet.

"The truth…?"

"Hai, the truth about Konoha the truth about the Uchiha and the more I learned the more I realized something," Neji just stood there watching Naruto waiting for him to continue, "Sasuke and I are not that different…we are more alike than anyone could have imagined."

"What are you talking about and what does this have to do with Hinata?"

"In time I will tell you…but right now it doesn't matter," he said vanishing into thin air.

Neji was confused maybe Tsunade knew what he was talking about. He went off to Tsunade's office, "Neji this is an unexpected surprise."

"I just got thru talking to Naruto. He said he knew the truth about Konoha and the truth about the Uchiha…do you have any idea what he could be talking about?"

"What brought around this conversation?" Tsunade asked.

"Hinata-Sama was upset after talking to him and I went to confront him about it."

"We will have to keep a closer eye on him."

"Hai…Tsunade-Sama," and he left.

Over the next few weeks Naruto's team would take a mission or two in the morning led by Ramen who gained the nickname Kegawa no Oni. It was obvious Ramen was a master of the Genjutsu so devastating it shall not be named and Sairento Kiringu. Those who had seen Ramen in action feared him and those who hadn't thought it was just a joke, but Ramen never failed a mission and has never got dirty during a mission even when the mission is weed pulling. Dogs didn't chase him he chased dogs when he returned from a mission he was the first and second to return, he could meow in five different languages, he was the most interesting kitten in the world and the most dangerous.

The rest of his team didn't have quite the reputation as Ramen, because theirs was hurt a little by the fact that they took orders from a kitten. When Naruto was sure that they had mastered tree climbing he decided to have them walk on water. But the end of the day they had all gotten it but they were quiet wet when they went home. Then he started working on Taijutsu and conditioning. And the more time they spent with him the more curious they became with what was under the bandages every time they asked he would come up with a different excuse, they were amazed by how many that had had come up with, the total was at twelve. And he said each as convincingly as he did the last with no hesitation.

"I am tired of not knowing!" Ryu said as they waited for Naruto to arrive for their training.

"Then we follow him and when he lets his guard down we remove it," Hanabi said.

"Hai I will follow him anywhere," Rin said happily.

"I don't think your crush on Sensei is health," Hanabi said looking at her teammate.

"It's more than a crush it is love!" Rin shouted for all to here.

"What is love?" they all turned to see Naruto standing there.

"Nothing," Hanabi said.

"You're so mean," Rin said pouting.

"Well today I have something special planned. There will be one on one sparring matches win of the first match will face the winner of the second match, and the winner of that will get to chose where we eat while the losers watch the winner eat," he said smiling.

"But Sensei none of us have eaten since this morning, and we had three missions today," Rin whined.

"If you want to eat, then all you have to do is win," Naruto said shrugging.

"There are only three of us," Ryu pointed out.

"No Ramen will be taking part as well," Naruto said smiling.

"I will fight anyone but Ramen," Ryu said.

"Alright first match Ryu vs. Ramen," all the color drained from Ryu's face as the little orange kitten slowly approached with the look of a haunter stoking its prey.

"Don't come any closer!" Ryu said getting ready but it was all in vain he froze when the kitten looked up at him with his big blue eyes shining in the setting sun even thou it was still a few hours until sun set, he tried to look away but it was impossible, just when he didn't think he could handle anymore Ramen continued to make his way closer his blue eyes never leaving Ryu's green. Ramen brush up against him and let out a little purr and it was over Ryu fell to the knees picked up a kitten that wasn't there and began to mutter to himself about a cute kitten. And Ramen sat on his as thou displaying his dominance.

"Ramen wins the first round so Hanabi and Rin, you two are up," Naruto said the two Kunoichi faced each other. Rin was the first to go on the offensive. Her speed was a clear advantage over Hanabi, but that was the only advantage she had. Hanabi could see all her attacks coming and was able to counter them at the last minute. The Final match was set to take place, Ramen vs. Hanabi.

A few minutes later they were all sitting in a sushi bar while Naruto and Ramen ate they sat watching, "how did we lost to cat again."

"Don't worry, Ramen has beaten real Shinobi," Naruto said.

"What are we?" Ryu asked.

"Gaki," he said smiling, "and I will see you Gaki tomorrow. Ramen let's go and follow the road of life to where it will lead."

"Meow," and they were gone. Ryu turned to his teammates.

"It is time to put our plan into action," Ryu said.

"Hai," the two girls replied.

Naruto was aware that he was being followed. The simple truth was it was impossible to hide from Naruto for many reasons especially Genin who have been Shinobi for only a month. He made his way out of the village gates, "I know you are there so you can come out now."

The three froze but a young woman stepped forward, she had light grey hair with bangs that framed her face she had green eyes she wore a high collard long sleeved dress, "wow," Ryu said to himself as he looked at the woman facing their Sensei.

"Mabui-Chan, I am surprised you came all this way to see me," he said smiling.

"I came here…" she started but she was cut off by Naruto.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private to talk?"

"Hai, Naruto-Sama," she said with a bow. As they walked back in the gate Naruto flashed his team a smile.

"He knew the whole time," Hanabi said.

"Hai," the others replied.


	9. Surprising Revalations

Night had fallen when Naruto returned to his apartment Mabui following him inside, "Thank you for the meal, Naruto-Sama."

"It was nothing," Naruto said sitting on the coach, "so what brings you all the way out to Konoha?"

"Raikage-Sama asked me to escort you to Kumogakure."

"I take it they found it…alright let me change real quick, and grab a few things," he said walking into his bedroom the door closed behind him. A few minutes later he stepped out dressed more like a Sennin a couple of scrolls strapped to his back, "let's go."

"Shouldn't you let someone you are leaving," Mabui asked.

"No, I will be back before anyone misses me," he said waving her off. She wondered how he was planning on getting to Kumogakure in a single night let alone there and back. But she didn't say anything she just followed him to the gate. They walked about a hundred or so feet outside the main gate then he tossed her a kunai, "can you send this to Kumogakure?"

"Hai," she replied, "it shouldn't take too long since the object is not that large…but why do you need me to send this?"

"If you do it will get us to Kumogakure much faster," he said smiling. She stood for moment concentrating on the object as she formed a ram hand sign, 'Tenso no Jutsu,' and the kunai vanished.

"I really need to learn that Jutsu," Naruto said smiling at her, "now take my hand," and they both where gone.

Hinata had been out for a wake, she had been avoiding Naruto since the talk on the Yondiame's head. But she decided that she would talk to him or at least try. As she made her way to his apartment he saw something that made her heart stop Naruto was with another woman, and they were leaving the village. She followed at a safe distance and watched as the two vanished hand in hand.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Kiba asked. She turned to look at Kiba fighting back tears.

"Naruto-Kun…just left the village…with another woman."

Kiba took a deep breath he had already known about this mystery girl, Rin had told him and she had been very upset at the time as well. He had gone to talk to Naruto about it but he had been able to find him.

"I am sure it is nothing, she could have been asking him for help on a mission…look we can clear this all up by talking to Tsunade-Sama," Kiba said patting her on the back.

"Kiba-Kun…let's just forget it…like you said I am sure there is a good reason he left," she said heading back to her home. But Kiba was sure there was something wrong, something was right Naruto had been distant with them all even his old team.

In Kumogakure Mabui had no idea what to think one second they were just outside Konoha and now they were standing in front of the Raikage, "I wasn't expecting you for a few days," the large Kage said sounding rather impressed but he looked pissed at something.

"You know I would hate to keep you waiting," Naruto said shrugging, "so why did you call me here…don't tell me you missed me."

"Your spies have informed us that the youngest Uchiha has joined the Akatsuki," A said ignoring Naruto's comment.

"We already knew that when he tried to take B," Naruto pointed out.

"But he wasn't the only one Kabuto also joined," A continued.

"This is a little more troubling…there is a reason the masked man let him join…and there was a reason he wanted to join, we need to figure both of these things out then we can act accordingly," Naruto said more to himself, "did you have your men check out that spot I told you about…with the strange Chakra?"

"Hai…it seems there is an Army of those white things that was with Sasuke when he attacked the Summit a few years back," A replied.

"He is planning on starting a war…and now I am back in the picture is probably going to be sooner than later…could you get me six of those things?"

"What do you need them for?" A asked sounding slightly confused.

"It is a secret for now but I need them alive," he said as he pulled off one of the scrolls from his back, "take this…you should be able to seal a dozen or so in here but I only need six. The seal on this scroll will suspend them in a state of suspended animation…can I ask one more thing from you?"

The Raikage looked at the young Shinobi before him with great interest.

Twenty minutes later Naruto returned to his apartment but he wasn't alone Mabui was standing beside him. He was surprised to see Kiba standing outside, "Kiba this is a pleasant surprise," Naruto said smiling.

"We need to talk," Kiba said.

"Come in," Naruto said opening the door Kiba walked into the apartment.

"Naruto man, it seems like you have been avoiding us lately," Kiba said, "we are all worried about you…And who is she?"

"This is Mabui…Mabui this is Kiba," Naruto said sounding almost bored, "and I haven't been avoiding you all I have just been busy."

"Busy with what?" Kiba asked and a glint crossed Naruto's eye.

"I am the student of the Great Ero-Sennin and as his student I must continue his work," he said his voice full of passion.

"You…have been avoiding us to write those books Kakashi reads?" Kiba asked.

"Kakashi isn't the only one who reads them he is just the only one who reads them in public… You know you can tell a lot about a person with the books they read… it shows who they are what they want to be so that means in a way I know your friends better than you even did…would you like to know which of them are closest hentai?"

"You're lying, none of our friends read those books," Kiba said stepping back in horror.

"Really, if that is what you wish to believe then I guess telling you who reads them won't change your mind," Naruto said shrugging.

"If I were to believe you…not saying that I do…who reads them?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Naruto said smirking.

"Tell me!" Kiba shouted grabbing Naruto by the front of his shirt and Naruto started laughing.

"With all your strength all your Jutsu you have nothing to threaten me with nothing at all," he said calming, "I won't tell you but I will show you. Make sure the other are around when tell Kakashi there is an early release of the new Icha Icha book."

Kiba dropped Naruto frowning, "if you can handle it then tell them this," he said before writing something down on a piece of paper and handing it to Kiba.

"Fine and I will prove to you that our friends aren't what you clam them to be," Kiba said snatching the paper from him.

"Good luck," Naruto said as Kiba left.

"Mabui you can sleep in my bed, I will stay on the coach," Naruto said sitting down on his coach.

"Naruto-Sama, I can't please allow me to sleep on the coach and you have the bed," Mabui said bowing.

"I will be insulted if you don't," Naruto said kicking his feet up.

"Hai, Naruto-Sama," she said bowing before heading off to.

Early the next morning three young Genin made their way into a quit apartment, all of a sudden they heard the sound of running water, "Sensei is in the shower," Rin said a perverted smile creeping over her lips.

"No…the chakra is too small to be Sensei's," Hanabi said activating her Byakugan, "It looks like he is in the living room."

"Is he asleep?" Ryu asked.

"It looks like he is," Hanabi said. They quietly made their way into the leaving room, and he looked to be fast asleep.

"This is too easy," Rin whispered, as Ryu reached down to remove the bandages but he froze when he heard a little meow. He turned to see Ramen sitting there looking at him.

"Have you guys missed me that much you came to my apartment to see my sleeping face?" Naruto asked his visible eye still closed.

"Sensei…we ah…" Ryu said quickly.

"I missed you," Rin said jumping on him and hugging him tightly, "I am glad you got rid of that big boobed hag and decided that I was the only one for you!"

"Who is this big boobed hag," a cool voice asked from behind them.

"What is she doing here?" Hanabi asked pointing at Mabui.

"She is here to hire us for a mission, but don't worry, you will still have your daily missions with Ramen, because you know I can't deprive you of your quality time with your Senpai," Naruto said smiling. The three Genin lowered their heads as they followed Ramen out of the apartment. Mabui didn't even want to know, the little she did know about Naruto made her too afraid to ask. He was a strange man but he was also smart and power. B-Sama and Raikage-Sama respected him so in turn she did.

"Go to Tsunade-Sama and…well you know how mission request work," Naruto said as he sat up Mabui nodded and left. Now it was time to put his master genius plan to work. He took a box of books and vanished with them.

Kiba had invited everyone out to breakfast just as he had been instructed to, "where is Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He had to train his team so he couldn't make it," Kiba said sticking to the script, "Kakashi-Sensei, did you hear that someone got their hands on a box of the new Icha Icha books that aren't suppose to be released until next week. I heard that the person is selling them at the Dingo shop."

"I have urgent business to attend to," Kakashi said getting up before he ordered breakfast. Kiba had been expecting that but what he hadn't expected was Sai to get up and follow Kakashi out of the door.

"Where is Sai going I should go see," Ino said getting to her feet and following.

At the Dingo shop, Kakashi entered and saw someone in the corner reading a book his eyes widen when he saw the title 'Icha Icha The new Adventures' he walked up to the man.

"Where did you get that?" he asked his eyes shining.

"Would you like a copy, I have a few," he said pulling a book out a box and waving it slowly in front of Kakashi. He nodded slowly as his eye followed the book, "then it is yours," he said dropping the book. Kakashi caught it and was off on his way but Sai had soon taken his place.

"I would also like a copy of the book," Sai said with his phony smile. The stranger handed the book over to him.

"Sai I cannot believe you…" Ino said in a mock outrage, "I will have to confiscate this," she said snatching the book from him her cheeks a little red. The stranger slipped Sai another copy. About twenty minutes later Sakura entered the shop. And she saw a man reading the same book Kakashi-Sensei had been reading.

"I want a copy of the book," she said in a hushed tone.

"Very well," he said tossing it to her.

"Thank you," she turning to leave.

"No problem," he said waving to her as she left. A few minutes later Hinata entered looking like a nervous wreck.

"I…I heard you had copies of Icha Icha…The New Adventures…" Hinata said her face beat red looking down at the ground.

"I do and it is yours," he said handing the book over to her.

"Th…thank you," she said with a slight stutter, before leaving.

"I told you Kiba," he said glancing at Kiba who had been hiding in the Corner.

"I can't believe it…Hinata of all people," Kiba said, "but how did you know?"

"You see Hanabi let it slip she caught Hinata reading my last one, Sai reads anything and everything and I once overheard Ino and Sakura talking about them," Naruto explained, "I think it was Anko that got them reading the series."

"Can…I read one of your books?" Kiba asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hai," Naruto said tossing a book to him.

"Why are you just giving us these books?" Kiba asked.

"I sell millions of copies do you think six copies is going to make a difference?" Naruto asked smiling, "well it is time for me to go I have a mission the Gaki."


	10. To Sunagakure

Naruto and his team where making their way to Sunagakure along with Mabui. Naruto's team was excited that they finally had a C-ranked mission. The entire time Rin glared at Mabui muttering under her breath. As they walked Naruto picked up a large Chakra and it was closing in fast.

"Naruto-Sama, what's wrong?" Mabui asked.

"When I tell you to, all of you start running," he said in a serious tone none of his team had heard him use before. He was no longer acting like the care free fool that they knew but more like a Shinobi, "I know it is our job to protect you Mabui but I need you to watch the Gaki until I catch up."

"Who is it?" Mabui asked.

"Kisame," Naruto said coolly.

"Sensei, who is Kisame?" Rin asked looking up with confusion.

"A member of the Akatsuki," he replied.

"You don't intend on fighting him?" Hanabi asked.

"No…I intend on killing him," Naruto said turning to face Kisame.

"Big word from a runt…you don't have your friends to help you this time," Kisame said tapping his massive sword against his shoulder.

"He has us!" Rin said confidently.

"Hehehe…look at the little Gaki," Kisame said smirking.

"Don't he is out of your league," Naruto said calmly, "you four get out of here this is my fight."

"You intend on fight me alone, how stupid," Kisame replied.

"I have all the help I need right here," he said pointing at Ramen who was currently licking his paw and whipping his face, "my prized pupil a genius seen once in a generation."

"Sensei, you realize every time you saw that we die a little on the inside," Ryu said in a deadpanned tone.

"Well if you work to be stronger than Ramen then I wouldn't have to saw it," Naruto said shrugging.

"I hope he kicks your ass," Ryu said glaring at his Sensei.

"If you think that you are going to beat me with a cat, you are sourly mistaking," Kisame said smirking. Stopped cleaning his face and turned towards Kisame with a hungry look in his eyes. Ramen got low and started towards Kisame, picking up speed as he closed in. Kisame did his best to strike the cat but it just dodged all his attacks. Ramen jumped up landing on Kisame's sword running across it and up his sleeve. Kisame lot out a shout as Ramen's claws sunk into his arm and he bit down.

While Kisame was distracted by Ramen Naruto had gathered enough natural energy, "good job Ramen," Naruto called out and the kitten ran back towards Naruto, "now Ramen you are in charge of this mission until I catch up."

Ramen let out a little meow before running off with the others following, "After I kill you I am going to enjoy skinning that cat," Kisame said smirking.

"You won't get a chance to, I am going to kill you myself," Naruto said pulling out a kunai and throwing it at Kisame, he titled his head to let the kunai to pass by.

"It that is the best you have…" his sentence was cut off when he was hit with a Rasengan in the back the sword flying out of his hand. Naruto threw another kunai hitting the sword and appeared next to it with a scroll out and sealed the sword away.

Kisame got to his feet severely hurt from the last attack, blood running down his mouth, "it seems I have underestimated you."

"And that mistake will cost you dearly," Naruto said.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," Kisame said whipping his mouth, 'Suiton: Bakusui Shoha,' the area they were fighting started t flood but Naruto was unconcerned with this. When Kisame finally stopped he looked at Naruto smirking.

"You made a little pound big deal," Naruto said in a bored tone.

"This is only the beginning," Kisame said still smirking, 'Suiton: Daikodan no Jutsu,' a large shark made of water came, Naruto pulled out a kunai and rapidly made a couple of hand signs with the Kunai held out in front of him. Kisame's Jutsu never reached him it was warped away to another location and at the same time Kisame heard a load screeching sound. He turned around and Naruto Futon: Rasenshuriken.

Naruto stood with barrier still up as the blast came towards Kisame trapped in the center of it, the water quickly vanished leaving Kisame laying face up on the dirt, "it seems you have lost."

"So it has," Kisame said weakly, "Itachi-San always said don't underestimate you…and it seems he was right."

Naruto focused the remaining of his Sennin chakra to his hand and delivered the final blow, before he summoned his toads to take care of the corpse.

When Naruto caught up with the others, they where nearly to Sunagakure, Mabui glancing at Naruto, "I must admit that I am surprised that you were able to catch up with us so quickly," she said.

"It was not hard to beat him but it was easy," Naruto said coolly, "because I was strong and he was not."

When they finally reached Sunagakure his team could wait to rest since they had gone the whole way without stopping, "it is time to return!" Naruto declared happily.

"But we just arrived," Rin whined.

"You plan on leaving without saying hello?" they turned to see Kankuro walking towards them.

"You see the longer I am out the village the longer I am responsible for them," he said pointing at the Genin.

"Sensei I am starting to think you don't like us very much," Rin said.

"You're wrong I don't like you all at all," he said smiling.

"Sensei you are not a very nice person," Ryu said in a deadpanned tone.

"I can't believe they would let you of all people become a Sensei," Kankuro said smirking.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Naruto shouted.

"The last person you taught anything turned out just like you," Temari answered replied.

"So he turned out totally awesome," Naruto said.

"No, he turned out loud rash and a complete Hentai," Temari said, "I know about that Jutsu you taught him."

"It's a useful Jutsu…at least he doesn't read Icha Icha," Naruto said shrugging.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Temari snapped.

"Oh…" Naruto said smirking, "so you read my books as well."

"No…what would give you that idea?"Temari said turning red.

"Your reaction…you see I know when to spot a guilty conscious and you my dear have guilt written all over your face," and evil smile spreading across his face, "does Shikamaru know?"

Her face turned even brighter, "why would he know…it's not like it concerns him or anything."

"My dear Temari-Chan you are like an open book…but if you won't admit it to me then maybe He can get you to talk."

"Sensei, please no, not that," Rin said dramatically.

"Who is he?" Kankuro asked sounding confused and slightly worried.

"Sensei they can't handle him," Hanabi said, "I beg you to reconsider."

"I am sorry…but she has left me with no other option," Naruto said sadly.

"This isn't a power to use lightly Sensei. He took out three of Konoha's best…using him now my start something we are not ready for," Ryu said.

"I am sorry this is how it has to be," Naruto said pulling himself up to his full height and he took a deep breath.

"Who the hell are you all talking about?" Kankuro asked nervously.

"Ramen it is time," and a little orange kitten walked up to Naruto and meowed.

"That is him…" Temari asked.

"Look at him and tell him you don't read my books and you and Shikamaru have nothing going on," Naruto said picking up Ramen. Temari looked into his big bright blue eyes that sparkled in the setting sun and he let out a little meow.

"I love your books and I am in love with Shikamaru there are you happy!" she cried out unable to lie to the kitten named Ramen.

"No, I hate doing that to people but you left me with no other choice," Naruto said setting Ramen down.

"What did you do?" Kankuro asked.

"That was the Jutsu so destructive we dare not speak of it, it has the power to stop an entire army and bring them to their knees," Naruto declared loudly.

"Okay…" Kankuro said unsure how to respond to that statement.

"And he can kick your ass," Naruto said smirking.

"There is no way in hell that a kitten can defeat me," Kankuro said.

"Would you like to test your theory?" Naruto asked.

The Jonin stood facing down the kitten, as Naruto handed out sunglasses, "what are these for?" Temari asked.

"The cuteness from Ramen is too great to witness with the naked eye," Naruto said putting on a pair of glasses as Ramen's fur started to stand up making him look like a fur ball. Their glasses started to crack as they watched Ramen.

"Sensei, what is his cuteness level at?" Rin asked as a light seemed to emanate from Ramen.

"It's over 9000!" Naruto shouted. Kankuro took a step back Ramen he threw his arm up to cover his eyes. Then he felt five little pressed to his throat.

"I…lost…" Kankuro said falling to his knees.

"You never stood a chance against my greatest student," Naruto said placing his hand on Kankuro's shoulder.

"Naruto, I am sure Gaara would like to see you," Temari said.

"Ok, I am sure Kankuro will show you around," Naruto said.

"Hai Sensei," they replied as Temari led Naruto and Mabui.

When they arrived at Gaara's office he was sitting behind his desk filling out, "hello Naruto, it has been too long."

"It has, how is life treating my favorite Kazekage?" Naruto asked.

"I am fine, but you have had a lot of people worried," Gaara replied.

"I had to do some soul searching, I have returned a new man," Naruto said smiling. Gaara just looked up at Naruto with a curious expression.

"Tsunade-Sama told me that you were able to defeat eleven Jonin level Shinobi alone," Gaara finally said.

"I only took out six because Kakashi stopped me before I could finish off the rest," Naruto said as though it made his feat any less amazing.

"I am sure there is a reason you felt that you need more training even after defeating the leader of the Akatsuki, something Jiraiya-Sama couldn't even do," Gaara said.

"If Ero-Sennin would have known what I knew when I faced Pain he could have won…and besides Nagato wasn't leader, the masked man is."

"What are you talking about?" Temari asked.

"It seems that this man was behind the Kyuubi attack all those years ago, and he is the one pulling the strings from the shadows, I haven't figured out who he is yet…but I have something in place to defeat him and anyone else that we may have to face."

"What about Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"Leave Sasuke to me, I have a few contingency plans for him as well," Gaara could help but to notice how much Naruto had changed.

"So does that mean you are going to kill him?" Gaara asked.

"If I must."

"What has brought around this change?" Temari asked.

"I have learned a few things that if Sasuke knows, I might not have a choice but to kill him…but I hope it won't come down to that, but if it does it will be me who does it no one else."

"You should have to bare that burden," Gaara said coolly.

"But it can be no one else, if another village kills him there will be problems one of which is his Sharingan the other will be our friends, and none of them has what it takes to defeat him. Even if they do have the power to stop him they don't have what it takes to finish him if necessary. I can do what they can't, what I should have done long ago, I can bare that hate…but if I can convince him to return without killing him it is all a mute point."

"What makes you think you can?"

"Because I am the only one who understands him, we are the same… more similar than he realizes."


	11. Face Off

It had been a few weeks since Naruto and his team had returned from Sunagakure, and Naruto was currently working on his newest master piece when his door was kicked in and he jumped up but was trapped my Shikamaru's Jutsu. Sakura walked up to him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"What is going on let me go! Ramen help me!" he cried out but only to hear a soft purring and he saw Hinata scratching Ramen behind the ears. Naruto's eyes widen in horror, "Ramen you traitor how could you do this to me!"

Sakura started to drag Naruto out of the his apartment , Hinata stood watching as he was dragged out of his apartment Ramen in her arms just as happy as could be. He was dragged to a restaurant where the rest of his friends were waiting for him.

"Naruto we have called you here…" Shikamaru started.

"Dragged me here," Naruto corrected.

"Let's not argue over the smaller things," Kiba said brush off Naruto comment.

"We have called you here because we are worried about you," Shikamaru said.

"Since you have returned you haven't been the same," Sakura said.

"Naruto-Kun let us help you," Hinata said softly.

"I know you would all try but I can't drag you all into this, I can't ask you bare these burdens," he said smiling, "I wish I could stay but I have a deadline to meet, I need to be able to get out those books you all love so much."

Naruto got up and left, "what was that about?" Ino asked.

"He plans on dealing with Sasuke," Sai said.

"He has always planned on dealing with," Sakura replied.

"I think he plans on killing Sasuke," Shikamaru said in his lazy tone.

"Why would Naruto do that…I mean Sasuke is his friend," Ino said sound confused.

"He knows something about Sasuke, he said something awhile back…something about knowing the truth about the Uchiha massacre," Kiba said, "he might know something that might make it impossible for Sasuke to come back to Konoha."

"So that's it we let him kill Sasuke?" Ino asked sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"The only way we can stop him is by dealing with Sasuke ourselves," Neji said calmly.

Naruto was back at his apartment looking at the picture he had taken with team seven he looked back at all the good times they had together. There were far too few of them. He knew the time was near. Once he got the Zetsu he could finish this once and for all with his new Jutsu.

Well there was still part one of his master plan, but first he needed to talk to Tsunade before going to Mount Myoboku since he wasn't sure how long he would be gone. He vanished into thin air reappearing in Tsunade's office.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" She shouted throwing an empty bottle at him. He dodged it smiling.

"Sorry but I am going to Mount Myoboku for awhile, but I will be back as soon as I can," Naruto said, "I will tell Ero-Sennin you said hi."

And with that he vanished before she could say anything. He appeared at Mount Myoboku, and when deep into the mountain into a chamber with a complex seal on the ground. Naruto sat down in the center of the seal.

Naruto opened his eyes and he was standing outside a bathhouse, his eye twitched slightly, "even in death you are nothing more than an Ero-Sennin."

"Gaki quiet down," Jiraiya said as he looked thru a crack in the boards.

"Women everywhere are lucky you weren't born a Hyuga," Naruto said in a disapproving tone.

"Come on Gaki, I have developed this really cool Jutsu it has so many uses but this is my personal favorite, take a look," Jiraiya said pointing at the bathhouse. Naruto did as he was told and he was surprised to see Hinata Sakura and Ino relaxing, "this Jutsu allows me to spy on certain locations of my choosing as long as they are not protected my certain barriers."

"You dirty old man!" Naruto shouted but he continued to look into the bathhouse.

"I could have always been on the inside but this is more fun," Jiraiya said smirking.

"Please tell me you have been doing something a little more productive with your time?" Naruto said glancing over at his Godfather.

"Hai, I have been looking for the Akatsuki and it seems that Kabuto has joined them."

"I am already aware of that."

"I know you are Gaki but will you just shut up and listen and let me finish before I have to deal with that thing you do?"

"What thing?"

"That you just did it."

"What talk?"

"Hai it is so annoying," Jiraiya said causing Naruto's eye to twitch, "like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Kabuto joined the Akatsuki in order to get Sasuke, and Tobi allowed this because Kabuto blackmailed him."

"What did he blackmail with him?"

"I was getting to that. Tobi the masked man had proclaimed himself Uchiha Madara, but that isn't the case. It seems that Kabuto has also learned how to use the Edo Tensei, he showed Tobi six coffins the first five were members of the Akatsuki but the sixth was the one that I was interested in. In that one, was the real Uchiha Madara."

"That is a problem…but I am sure I have something to deal with Madara if Kabuto decides to use him."

"I have been able to figure out Tobi and Kabuto's plans but yours still eludes me," Jiraiya said watching his student, "you have made an alliance with Kumogakure which isn't a bad thing but you haven't told Tsuande or anyone else and what do you plan on doing with the Zetsu you asked A to get for you?"

"During my studies I have come across some very interesting Jutsu that are requires two important things in order to be able to use them and these are the Jutsu I will use to insure an alliance victory. In a few days time there will be another Kage Summit called to deal with this impending threat."

The next morning Naruto's team showed up at Tsunade's office to get there mission, and they were surprised to see that Naruto was not there but instead a man with gravity defying hair his left eye covered just like Naruto's.

"This is your replacement leader while Naruto is out," Tsunade said coolly.

"Tsunade-Sama, why am I being stuck with Naruto's team?" Kakashi asked feeling a little blindsided.

"You are the closest to Naruto's skill set and personality, and we don't to upset Ramen too much," she said pointing at the kitten that was in the corner sleeping.

"So who are you and are you as good looking as Naruto-Sensei under that mask?" Rin asked.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, Naruto's Sensei. And I am better looking than Naruto," he said lazily.

"Blasphemy! Lies! No one is better looking than Naruto Sensei!" Rin shouted pointing at him.

"I can see why Naruto's favorite is Ramen," he said quietly. As they got their mission and then he realized something Ramen was there so that meant he didn't have to on the mission with them, "Ramen you know what to do."

"He is just like Sensei," Hanabi said watching at Kakashi vanished.

After their mission it was time for training, Kakashi decided to test their skills. A little three on one, and to say that he was surprised by their skills would have been an understatement. There teamwork and speed made them a handful all three adapt at tracking. He still didn't need his Sharingan for them but they were impressive for Genin. But in the end Kakashi was victorious and all three students were tied to stumps while he ate his lunch in front of the three of them.

"You are the reason Sensei is such a demon!" Ryu shouted trying to break free of his bonds.

Later that night Tsunade got some very unpleasant news. Sasuke had been spotted heading towards Konoha along with four others, she would send Kakashi Gai there teams plus Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji to deal with them since Naruto wasn't here. She set Shizune together them. When they arrived she informed them of the situation and they went off to meet Sasuke head on.

Sasuke and his team where rushing towards Konoha, "Sasuke thirteen people are heading towards us," Karin said.

"Let them come I will kill them all," Sasuke said in a cold emotionless tone.

"Finally you are talking my langue," Suigetsu said smirking.

"But it seems Naruto is not among them," Tobi said coolly.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked glaring at him.

"If he was he would have been here by now," Tobi said.

"That's fine I will kill everyone he cares about first," Sasuke said. When they finally came face to face with his old allies it just made him want to kill them that much more.

"I heard that you had joined Akatsuki but I didn't want to believe it," Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan as Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"Kakashi I will leave your student to you, I will deal with the man in the mask," Gai said.

"Very well the rest of you deal with the other three," Kakashi said coolly.

"Kakashi, do you really think that you can take me alone?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Sasuke do you really think it is wise to fight them now?" Karin asked watching the thirteen Shinobi before her.

"I hate to say it but I think she might be right," Suigetsu said losing a little of his confidence.

"Kimimaro's will is Sasuke's will and all those he wishes dead shall die," Jugo said as his curse mark started to activate, then he charged, there was a golden flash and Jugo was knocked back.

"This chakra came out of nowhere…and it is monstrous," Karin said in shock as a blond man appeared between the Konoha Shinobi and the Akatsuki.

"You look tired Naruto," Sasuke said coolly.

"I still have more than enough Chakra for you five," Naruto said smirking.

"You mean this guy has more Chakra than this!" Karin asked looking horrified at the newly dubbed Naruto.

"How did you get here so fast?" Lee asked.

"My father is much more skilled at using his Jutsu than I am but there is one thing I can do that he couldn't. It take more time to use the Jutsu but I can lock on to a Chakra source and use that as a marker…and what makes this so useful is it is nearly impossible to hide from me because I don't just sense Chakra but life force and emotions," Naruto explained his eyes never leaving the five Shinobi before him.

"It seems Zetsu was correct, your speed is impressive or at least your ability to use Hiraishin no Jutsu is," Tobi said sounding amused, "is your timing as good as his?"

"No, I can imagine that it is just like my Rasengan isn't at his level," Naruto replied.

"Whose Jutsu is that you talk like you have seen it before," Karin said.

"A very famous and powerful Shinobi created that Jutsu a man that everyone knows and a name," Tobi said, "it is Naruto's father's Jutsu Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage the fastest man to ever live."

"But I have more than my father tricks up my sleeve but those are very useful tricks to have," Naruto said, "I have a few of Jiraiya's too."

"Sasuke these are not very favorable odds at the moment I suggest a retreat," Suigetsu said quietly.

"Tobi you might want to listen if you continue this fight who knows what coffins from your past might reveal," Tobi glared at Naruto thru his mask.

"What do you know?" Tobi asked, Naruto didn't say anything he just smiled.

"I am not leaving until I see Konoha burn," Sasuke said coldly.

"Then you shall never leave this place."


	12. The Deal

"Big words for a Dobe," Sasuke said smirk. Naruto reached for a large scroll strapped to his back, he opened and placed his hand on the center of it and a clone appeared, but vanished just as quickly.

"That was rather anticlimactic," Suigetsu said, "what was supposes to happen."

"His chakra is completely different," Karin said stepping back and then Suigetsu noticed his eye. They were yellow and around his eye were orange. But Sasuke did care Naruto with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Naruto's fist came towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged but he was still sent flying backwards.

"Sasuke he is manipulating the energy around," Karin said, Sasuke remembered Naruto doing something like that the last time they fought but that time the aura round him was pure evil, but this was completely different but the same.

"Don't you have any new tricks?" Sasuke asked whipping the blood from his mouth.

"A few," Naruto replied as he pulled out a strange kunai and charged Sasuke who had his kunai drawn. Sasuke could barely keep up with Naruto. Thru the corner of his eye he saw Jugo getting ready to enter the fight and apparently so did Naruto. Naruto turned quickly threw his, Jugo titled his head and dodged the kunai, but Naruto was gone.

"Jugo, he is behind you!" Karin shouted but it was too late he was hit with Naruto's Rasengan in the back. Suigetsu had his sward drawn and charged Naruto. He swung his blade but Naruto dodged it with ease and Naruto kicked Suigetsu but turned to water and started to reform. Then Naruto exploded, the force of the blast knocked everyone back.

Suigetsu slowly reformed but most of his Chakra was now gone, he looked over to Jugo and he hadn't survived the blast. Karin got to her feet, she was trying to calm down she needed to find this Naruto quickly, her heart stopped when she found, and he was right behind her. She tried to run but he grabbed her arm and twisted at the same time he pulled her close. His other hand grabbed her chin.

"Sasuke give up or I will break her neck," Naruto said coolly, "and if you think I am lying remember I already killed one of your teammates."

"Karin, don't move," Sasuke said coolly.

"Hai," she said having complete faith in the man she loved. But the next thing she knew both she and Naruto were impaled by Sasuke's Jutsu. Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Sasuke said coolly. Karin grabbed her chest were she had been stabbed by Sasuke and looked up at him with shock as Sasuke released his Chidori Eiso. She started to fall forward before she felt someone catch her. She looked up to see it was Naruto. He picked her up and carried her over to his friends.

"Sakura, can you heal her?" Naruto asked setting her down.

"Hai," Sakura said wondering why he would have her do this, this girl was the enemy after all.

"Sasuke taking out your medic is not a good idea seeing how you are already down two teammates, and I haven't begun to show you what I am capable of."

"You think you are the only one with a few tricks up your sleeve?" Sasuke asked as his Mangekyo Sharingan, he was consumed by purple fire that started to take the form of a demonic warrior. Naruto just smiled.

"Let's see if I crack it," Naruto said smirking, with blinding speed Naruto charged his a Rasengan forming in his hand, he pulled back the Jutsu and trusted it forward, Naruto broke thru the Susanoo, but Naruto was starting to be consumed by black flames.

"Looks like this is it Dobe," Sasuke said smirking but Naruto continued to smile and then he realized it was another clone, and it exploded knocking Sasuke back.

Tobi had seen enough it was obvious Sasuke was no match for Naruto it was time for him to step in. The worst part was Sasuke had tried to kill their medic and Naruto had killed Jugo so Sasuke recovery would take much longer.

"Naruto I am your new opponent," Tobi said stepping forward.

"What you don't have any faith Sasuke can beat me?" Naruto asked innocently. Tobi knew what Naruto was doing he was baiting Sasuke to continue the fight. But he also noticed something else all the Naruto's had been clones. He was sure the real Naruto wasn't here and there were a bunch of clones in his place switching places when one got destroyed and if they are clones, that means he doesn't have accesses to his full power, "or is it that his eyes are weakening from overuse…he is nearly blind?"

"It seems you have a nasty habit of knowing things you shouldn't," Tobi said sounding rather amused, "so it that why you have only used clones, to make him over use his eyes with no rick to you?"

"It seems that I have been figured out," Naruto said smirking.

"So there really isn't a reason to continue this fight, I won't let you kill Sasuke and you don't have the strength to fight me, and I don't have the power to kill you all so it seems like we are at stalemate," Tobi said picking Sasuke up.

"It seems so," Naruto said as Tobi vanished, leaving Suigetsu and Karin at the mercy of the Konoha Shinobi. Naruto walked up to the weakened Suigetsu, "if I spare you what will you give me in return?"

"What do you want?" Suigetsu asked weakly.

"How much does he know?"

"I'm not sure but since he killed Itachi his goal has been to kill the elders of Konoha…is that what you're asking?"

"Naruto…do you want us to heal him?"Sakura asked.

"Hai and take him back to Konoha," Naruto said and the clone vanished.

"Has Naruto really become that powerful that he could fight all of them with just clones?" Kiba asked in shock.

"It seems he is full of surprises," Kakashi said wondering how Naruto knew so much and what was it they he knew.

"Do…you thing Naruto has a Sharingan under those bandages…and that is how knows that it weakens with use?" Choji asked.

"Where would he have gotten a Sharingan?" Shikamaru asked.

"There is something under those bandages," Neji said.

"But the Chakra coming from his eye was every similar to his…so who that eye belonged to before had to be from the same clan as your friend, what do you know about his clan?"

"No one on either side of his family had a Dojutsu," Kakashi said, "the only people who knows what is under those bandages are Naruto and whoever gave it to him."

Tobi was leading Sasuke into new hide out away from Kabuto, "are you ready to except Itachi's eyes?" Tobi asked.

"Hai…I need the power to destroy Naruto," Sasuke said weakly.

"We will get you better in no time," Tobi said smirking under his mask.

Naruto just appeared in Kumogakure, "I didn't expect to see you so soon," A said watching him carefully.

"Our time table has been moved up. I need you to call Summit in two days," Naruto said.

"I hope you remember the deal you made with B," A said coolly as he handed over the scroll with the Zetsu.

"Hai consider it done," Naruto said smirking, "tomorrow I will be going back to Konoha and he will be accompanying me, but don't worry I will be leaving someone where to watch over our trump cards until the time is right."

"You still have told us what you are doing, are you using the Edo Tensei, is that why you need the six Zetsu? Is that why you are not doing this in Konoha?"

"No…I would never use such a horrible Jutsu, bring back the dead just to control them like puppets, no I have a much more…interesting Jutsu," Naruto replied as he and the Raikage made their way thru village to a chamber that most didn't know about, "remember no one is to enter the room."

The door closed behind him and Naruto reached up and removed the bandages revealing the Rinnegan, then he sat down and gathered Natural energy for an hour he sat still without moving. He took a second large scroll that he had strapped to his back and unrolled it. Written on the scroll was the most complex Fuinjutsu Naruto had ever used then he took the third scroll, and when he opened this one five face humanoid shaped objects appeared. Then he released the Zetsu from their scroll, but not from the Genjutsu they had been placed under the second they entered the scroll. Once everything was in place, he quickly did a thousand hand signs, 'Fuinjutsu: Shinigami no Taisho,' he placed his hand in the middle of the scroll and before him the Shinigami appeared.

A Jutsu of his own creation based on his father' Shiki Fujin, a soul for a soul that is the deal of the Death God.


	13. Surprise at the Summit

Twenty five hours later Naruto appeared in his home completely drained, he would have been here sooner if he hadn't had to take B to meet Tsunade. He walked into his room and fell onto his bed falling asleep the second his head touched the pillow.

The next day Hinata was on her way to Naruto's apartment, Tsunade had asked her to check on the blond Shinobi who hadn't even been seen getting his usual mountain of ramen since his return. Most people didn't even know he had returned apparently he dropped of some Shinobi at Tsunade's office and went home she just hoped that nothing bad had happened to him.

When she reached his apartment she knocked on the door but there was no answer, she pulled out the key she had to his apartment and unlocked the door. She made her way to his room to see him sleeping peacefully. She wondered if he had been sleeping this whole time. She turned to leave when she heard someone calling out to her softly, "leaving already Hinata-Chan?"

She turned to see Naruto sitting up and the bandage around his left eye wasn't there and but his eye was closed, "N…N…Naruto-Kun…Tsunade-Sama was just worried about you," she said in surprise her face beet red. She had thought he had been sleeping.

"So you weren't worried about?" he asked in a mocked hurt tone.

"I was…I just didn't know you were back," she said quickly. Hinata glanced at his closed eye before looking down at the floor.

"Do you want to know happened?" he asked smiling.

"Hai…but you don't have to," she said unable to look at him, this was the first time she had been alone with him since he rejected her.

"It is a reminder of a promise, a promise to bring peace to this world, a promise to see Ero-Sennin's dream was realized," he opened his eye revealing the Rinnegan.

"That was Pain's eye," Hinata said in shock.

"Hai, Nagato gave me his eye to help build a future we all could be proud of. With this eye I will bring peace to the world and kill Sasuke."

"You are going to Kill Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"He isn't going to leave me a choice I have seen into his heart, he knows the truth about Uchiha massacre," Hinata looked confused, "there are very few people who know the truth about that night Sasuke and I happened to be among them."

"You're wrong about something you know," Hinata said softly.

"What is that?"Naruto asked smiling at her.

"I could never hate you…I have always loved you, and I will always love you," she said willing herself not to stutter and not to look away, "nothing you could ever do will change that…even if it isn't me you choice I will always hold a special place in my heart for you…you are the reason I am the person you see before you."

Naruto smiled as he closed his left eye he picked up fresh wrappings and covered his eye, "Naruto-Kun there is one more thing," she said softly walking up to him.

"Hai," he said looking at her and she kissed him. His eye widened in surprise, but found himself kissing her back. When they broke apart Hinata was the reddest he had ever seen her.

"Wow," was all he could say. Something like that had never happened to him before, it had happened to characters in his books but never in real life.

"Naruto-Kun…you're not mad at me for…" she asked looking down at her feet.

"Mad…no…surprise…a little, I never knew you could be so forceful," he said causing her to turned an even deeper shade of red, he looked at the clock by his bed then he realized something the summit meeting was today, "I have to talk to Baa-Chan."

"Tsunade-Sama left already, that is why she had me check on you, she took Kakashi-Sensei and Shikaku-San," Hinata said.

"Then she leaves me no choice," he created ten clones, "go gather everyone and bring them back here."

A few minutes later his apartment was full of clones and his friends, "you ten, I don't need you anymore!" he said pointing at his clones that vanished.

"Why did you call us here?" Kiba asked.

"I am going to the Kage Summit and I need to guards to go with me any volunteers?" Naruto said pacing back and forth in front of them like a drill sergeant. Ramen stepped forward with a Meow, "I knew I could count on you Ramen anyone else?"

"I will go Naruto-Kun," Hinata said.

"So you are going with just Hinata?" Sai asked.

"No…Ramen is coming," Naruto said point down at the orange kitten.

"Why hasn't that cat grown at all since you have had him?" Sakura asked.

"It is a Jutsu that will keep him a kitten forever," Naruto said happily.

"Shikamaru as the smartest of us you are going," Ino said.

"Troublesome, why does he need me?" Shikamaru asked.

"You can be his advisor," Sakura said.

"Fine," Shikamaru said feeling this was going to be really troublesome.

"Let's go," Naruto said. Ramen ran up his leg to his shoulder as he pulled Shikamaru and Hinata into a hug and they all vanished.

"You are late," the Raikage said coolly.

"Sorry I figured Baa-Chan would have picked me as one of her guards but no, she had to pick them so I came with my own guard," he answered.

"Why is he late I wasn't aware he was even supposes to be here," Tsunade said.

"I am the one who called this summit," Naruto said smiling, "I am sure you all are aware that the Akatsuki are on the move and from intelligence I have gathered myself with the help of Kumogakure and Konohagakure, I am positive that a war is coming, their numbers reach around a hundred thousand along with an army of Edo Tensei."

"I have already told them all of that," A said frowning, "they all have already agreed to an alliance."

"So is there anything I need to add?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Your plan to deal with Madara would be a good place to start," Onoki said.

"That is simple, who defeated him the first time?" he asked smiling.

"It was Senju Hashirama, but he is dead and can't even be brought back by the Edo Tensei because he was sealed in Shiki Fujin along with Senju Tobirama Sarutobi Hiruzen and luckily Namikaze Minato so they can't be used against us either," Onoki said.

"Well if that is the case I would like to introduce you…" he said as he did the summoning Jutsu and a toad appeared before him, "one second," he said laughing nervously then he pulled the toad aside whispering something to the toad who vanished mutter something about an ungrateful Gaki.

"One minute," he said rubbing the back of his head, Hinata couldn't help but giggle and Shikamaru shook his head.

"What the hell are you doing Gaki," Tsunade hissed.

"I am about to do the most epic thing anyone has ever witness!" Naruto declared, "Are you ready to meet…" and again he did a summoning Jutsu but this time six hooded figures appeared.

"Our trump cards, the four previous Hokages the one and only Ero-Sennin and my mommy…and Ramen who I didn't have to bring back from the dead," the room fell silent as they all lowered their hoods standing before them were six of the strongest Shinobi in Konoha's history all of them look to be in their prime.

"How…" Tsunade asked looking at them in shock.

"Well Ramen never died so I wouldn't have had to bring someone back who has never died silly Baa-Chan," Naruto replied.

"Who is Ramen?" Mei asked.

"The best student anyone could ask for," he said picking up the kitten.

"I wasn't talking about that demon cat of yours, I was talking about them," Tsunade said wondering if he was really this stupid of if he like doing this to her.

"It was no easy let me tell you, it whipped out nearly all of my chakra to do it, there were so many Jutsu in order to bring them back each more complex than the last well the first was the most complex to figure out and took the most Chakra but I did that a head of time but still the point is it wasn't easy."

"Why not bring back more Shinobi?" Onoki asked.

"The longer since someone has passed the harder it is to bring them back, in order to bring Jiraiya Sensei back I had to use half of my chakra all my Sennin Chakra and most of Kyuubi's Chakra," Naruto explained.

"If time matters then how could you bring them back?" Gaara asked.

"Because they were sealed, all I had to do was get Shiki Fujin to release their souls and place them into new vessels since their bodies."

"So how did you do it?" Onoki asked.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Naruto, be respectful," Kushina said.

"Hai, mom…the first Jutsu I used was Banbutsu Sozo, and with that I created the six bodies you see, then for Ero-Sennin I used Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu along with Senpo: Seikatsuto Shi no Ma no Jutsu which made it a little easier to bring him back, then for the others I had to make a deal with Shinigami, which involved a soul for a soul, I used six Zetsu as tribute and talk about a tricky Jutsu it took me more than a day to bring them back."

"But you only brought back five why did you need six?" Mei asked.

"Who said I only brought back five the sixth one is in me…I released the Kyuubi's other half."


	14. A History Leasson

Hinata and Shikamaru had made their way back with Tsunade and her guard leaving Naruto in the care of the four previous Hokages, his mother and Jiraiya. B was also with Naruto the current generation of Kages had said it was for strategic planning but Shikamaru had seen thru this, and he was sure Naruto had also. Naruto had shown himself to be a very cleaver person even if he wasn't the smartest. He had found a way to do the impossible time and again. He had a sneaking suspicion that however Naruto had managed to bring back the four Hokages had to do with his left eye.

He glanced at Hinata, she had seemed shocked but not surprise about what she had seen, he wondered if she knew something about Naruto that they didn't. As they continued he remembered how everyone who had died during the pain attack had been returned. He decided to talk to Hinata in private.

When they reached Konoha Shikamaru saw his opportunity, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her aside, "Does Naruto have the same eyes as Nagato?"

"Why are you asking me?" she asked quickly.

"Because aside from Sakura and Kakashi I figured you would be the most likely to know," Shikamaru replied.

"Hai," Hinata said not seeing the reason to lie, "but don't tell anyone…I don't want Naruto to think that he can't trust me."

"Hai…hai," Shikamaru said lazily as they continued to walk.

"Shikamaru…Hinata!" he turned to see Ino wave while was behind her Choji, "where is Naruto?"

"He had to stay behind," Shikamaru replied.

"Why?" Choji asked.

"I guess the Kages think he will be safer…but it's all too troublesome, I am sure Tsunade will answer all your questions," Shikamaru said in his lazy tone. And to his displease he was being dragged off to Tsunade's off.

"I am surprised to see you here Shikamaru, I thought you would be relaxing somewhere while you had the chance," Tsunade said.

"It's all too troublesome, they wanted to know what happened to Naruto and I thought that it would be better if you explained everything," Shikamaru said.

"I am not even sure I know everything…Naruto will have to explain it to them, Kakashi is heading to headquarters tomorrow and you are all welcome to go with him and ask Naruto himself."

"Hai Hokage-Sama," they all said with a bow.

When Hinata got home she was surprised to see her sister and her teammates waiting outside the compound, "Hinata-neesama, do you know what happened to Naruto-Sensei or Ramen-Senpai?" Hanabi asked.

"I am sorry Hanabi-Chan your training will be put on hold for awhile at least with Naruto-Kun," Hinata replied softly.

"Why did something happen to him?" Rin asked sounding worried.

"No…but something unavoidable has come up, I am sorry that is all I can say right now," Hinata said bowing before going into the house.

"We are going to war," they all turned to see Neji standing there.

"War…but…why?" Ryu asked.

"Because we don't have a choice, Hinata-Sama didn't wish to worry you but I think it is best you know the truth and Naruto being the strongest Shinobi in the village he could be considered one of if not the strongest Shinobi alive. With this power Naruto will be a key part of winning this war," Neji explained before following Hinata into the house.

"I always knew Sensei was powerful but I never would have guessed he was that strong," Rin said realizing they did know much about their Sensei skills, the only thing they knew was he had been able to defeat an S-Class criminal without getting so much as a scratch but they hadn't seen the fight first hand.

As Neji closed the door behind him he heard Hiashi speak, "do you trust Naruto with all the secrets he has been keeping?"

"I would trust him with my life, and if he is keeping something from us there is a reason behind it," Neji said continuing towards his destination.

The sun wasn't even up the next morning when they all left the village heading to headquarters. When they finally arrived everything was so tense they were all feeling uncomfortable. A Kumo Shinobi led them to where Naruto was. Outside the room they could hear laughter, the Kumo Shinobi knocked on the door, "Naruto-Sama, you have guest here to see you."

The door opened and Naruto stood there with the biggest smile as if there was nothing wrong in the world, "hey guys come in…and I guess introductions are in order."

They all stepped in the room and quickly realized that there were six other people in the room, "Ojii-san number one, Ojii-San number two and you all know Ojii-San number three, and you also know Ero-Sennin and then my mom and dad," he said pointing to each in turn. Everyone but Hinata and Shikamaru looked baffled. Shikamaru shook his head wondering how Naruto could show such disrespect to the former Hokages.

"Naruto-Kun, show a little more respect, you should only call them old when they are not in the room," Kushina said.

"Thank you Kushina," Hiruzen said chuckling.

"No problem I know how you old people hate being reminded that you are you old," Kushina said giving him the thumbs up.

"What is that Kushina…is that a grey hair?" Jiraiya asked looking closely at her hair.

"Noo! I am too young to have grey hairs!" Kushina cried out. Jiraiya just started to snicker then the room filled with a deal aura.

"Kushina, sweetie you can't kill Jiraiya-Sensei remember Naruto went thru all that trouble to bring him back," Minato said trying to calm his wife.

"They look like the guys on the Hokage Monument," Kiba said.

"That is because they are," Shikamaru said shaking his head. He know where Naruto got his personality from, he was just like his mother.

"Hinata-Chan it good to see you again," Kushina said smiling brightly.

"How the hell are they here or are just going to forget the fact that all are supposes to be dead?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba-Kun makes an excellent point even if he says it in a most unyouthful way," Lee said.

"You are Gai's student aren't you?" Minato asked.

"Hai, how did you know?" Lee asked in amazement.

"I use to know Gai and you sound just like him," Minato said smiling.

"So Naruto…how did you do it?" Sakura asked.

"It started with my mastery of the Sennin arts, learned a forbidden Jutsu, that allowed me to walk among the dead talk with the dead, it was there I was able to continue my training with Ero-Sennin, but I also worked with some of the Uzumaki clan…one of them being Nagato," Naruto started to explain.

"You're not talking about guy who attacked Konoha?" Shino asked.

"Who else would be able to teach me to us this," Naruto said removing the bandages.

"That is…" Ino said looking shocked.

"The Rinnegan, the strongest of the three Dojutsu, the master of this Dojutsu can control life and death along with a bunch other cool abilities," Naruto answered.

"Do you have all of Pain's abilities?" Ino asked remembering the things he did when he attacked Konoha.

"Hai, I can use all his abilities. So after I learned to control the Kyuubi or let me retract my last statement, I learned to work with the Kyuubi. Then I did much more training and studying, I even snuck into Konoha and took some of my father's scrolls to learn his Jutsu and it was then I started working on a counter to the seal…you see originally I was just going to release my parents and bring back Ero-Sennin. But I hit a few snag. Ero-Sennin had been dead too long for me you use Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu. And even if I could his body was lost, and my parents wouldn't have had a body to return to either. So the Kyuubi told me about another Jutsu, Banbutsu Sozo, it would allow me to create the bodies that they needed and I decided I couldn't let the old guys stay in there either so I decided I would free them as well."

"But if Jiraiya-Sama was dead for too long how did you bring him back?" Neji asked.

"I used Senpo: Seikatsuto Shi no Ma no Jutsu and that made it so it could use Rinne Tensei or effectively. So now I knew I could bring back Ero-Sennin. Then there was one more problem and rather the trickiest of all the problems that I needed to solve. In order to use my counter to Shiki Fujin and release them the Fuinjutsu required something."

"What?" Sakura asked hanging on every word he said along with the rest of his friends.

"A soul for a soul and so I would need six to give to Shinigami in exchange for them, I was about to give up hope on the Jutsu when I learned something, Tobi had made an army of Zetsu their numbers in the hundred thousand and so I asked Raikage to get me the Zetsu to use my Jutsu and he did for a price."

"What did he want?" Kushina asked.

"He didn't want much, you see he and his brother's are…fans of Tsunade's so B wanted to meet her in person and they just wanted a few pictures…it not really a big deal, I just snuck into her room while she slept and took a few picture," Naruto said in an offhand tone.

"Naruto-Kun," Kushina said in a disapproving tone.

"She had it coming, first she said I would never be anything more than a Genin if I didn't take a team, then she said if I stayed a Genin she would only give me D-ranked missions…then she hit and I landed in the girl's bathhouse and I thought they were going to kill me," Naruto said pointing at the Kunoichi from Konoha.

"I remember that, I was so proud of my little student," Jiraiya said wiping tears from his eye.

"How do you remember that?" Sakura asked dangerously, "did Naruto tell you?"

"No…he has this Jutsu he used to spy on the world while he was dead and he was probably watching you all when I came crashing down.

"No…I was watching you and you happened to go crashing down," Jiraiya said in a matter of fact tone. The four Kunoichi turned bright red from embarrassment.

"I brought back Jiraiya first it was before the encounter with Sasuke, then after that I brought back the rest of them, but it took so long and so much out of me I had to go home and sleep it off, I left them in the care of the toads while they grew to full strength and not one of them thanked me for freeing them after those years of hard work.

"I have a question," Shikamaru said, "how many times could you use that Jutsu to free someone from the Shiki Fujin?"

"As many times as I want if I have a soul to swap but, the real question is how many times can you be freed?" Naruto said.

"How many times?"

"Once, he will trade your soul once and if he gets his hands on it again he is keeping it."

"What happened to the sixth?" Shino asked finally.

"The Sixth what?" Ino asked.

"Naruto said he had six Zetsu," Shino said.

"Right I freed the Kyuubi's other half like I agreed. You see after the training I learned to control his chakra just take it when I needed it, but that didn't feel right to me and when I came time when I need his help I told him that if he helped me I would free his other half, at first he didn't believe me but after a while he warmed up to me, even though he will never admit it. The Kyuubi has actually taught me a lot of cool tricks along with Bunshin Sozo, he actually taught me some Genjutsu because the Rinnegan is nothing more than the advanced stage of the Sharingan."

"How do you know that?" Hashirama asked.

"The Kyuubi told me, and after he did it made a lot of sense. You see the Rikudo Sennin had two sons the ancestor to the Senju clan and the ancestor to the Uchiha clan."

"If that is the case how did Nagato get the Rinnegan if he is an Uzumaki?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"This eye originally belong to… who what's guess?" Naruto asked looking around, "No one Uchiha Madara, and why would someone give and Uzumaki the Rinnegan anyone? Okay let's back this up who are the Uzumaki related too Ojii-san number one."

"The Senju clan," he said.

"And there are a few Jutsu in this world that can only be used if you have both Senju and Uchiha DNA, and as my brilliant dad pointed out to me Nagato was not the leader of the Akatsuki but that in fact it was Tobi who knew Uchiha Madara and was going to use Nagato for one of three reasons, one to bring back Madara, two to use him to control the Jubi somehow or three bring back Madara and the Jubi and Madara himself control the Jubi. So know I have Madara's eye and his powers but I don't know how to use his power because let's face it the only ones who knew what he was capable of either couldn't or wouldn't tell me. Ojii-San one and two were in Shiki Fujin and Madara isn't going to tell me how to use his powers and plus he is an Edo Tensei so the control wouldn't have let him tell me anyway and my badass Jutsu at that allows me to talk to the dead doesn't work if they are sealed on earth with Edo Tensei."

"Naruto-Kun that was a very good explanation," Kushina said smiling.

"Thank you mommy," he said feeling great about himself.

"But watch your mouth," she said her personality doing a one-eighty.

"Hai…" he said as a terror like he had never felt before filled him.

"There is one problem Madara died long ago…didn't he?" Ino asked.

"Not according to Kyuubi, I am not sure when he died but it is much later than most of us believe because he didn't unlock the Rinnegan until after his fight with Ojii-San one."

"How do you know all this?" Lee asked.

"Kyuubi is a good teacher…and he drilled it into my head while I slept, he said something about our history being the map of our future…it doesn't matter all that matters is I am Awesome."


	15. Something Worth Fighting For

It was the night before they were to move out everything was eerily silent. Naruto was in the room that he had been give. Sleeping peacefully, dreaming sweet dreams, when he picked up a scent, it smelled like lavender. He reached out with thinking and pulled whatever smelled lavender closer, he liked the smell it reminded him of Hinata. He face was pressed against his pillow that smelled like Hinata, then he realized he didn't have a pillow that smelled like Hinata and he opened his eye but everything was still dark he sat up to see Hinata her face was bright red.

"I am sorry Hinata-Chan," he said smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay Naruto-Kun, I shouldn't have just entered your room…but I really wanted to talk to you…but I didn't want to wake you," she said softly.

"I will always be here for you," he said smiling at her. She wrapped her arms around him burying her face into his chest.

"I am scared," she said tears rolling down her face.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he said.

"It's not me that I am worried about, I worried about you," she said thru her sobs.

"Hinata-Chan look at me," Naruto said kindly she looked up at him he wiped a tear from her cheek, "don't worry about me, even if I do die I don't want you to cry for me, I would hate to think I cause someone important to me pain…besides you need to save your tears for something important…like when you go to a restaurant and they are out of ramen."

She couldn't help but smile, "you look so much prettier when you smile."

Hinata placed her head on his chest, "my mom really likes you, she asked me about you after you and Shikamaru left. She said after this all over that we would have to invite you over for dinner. So when this all over what do you say will you join me?"

"Hai…I would love to," she whispered. After a few minutes Hinata fell asleep in his arms and he found himself drifting back to sleep.

"I couldn't be more proud of my cute little student, wouldn't you agree Kakashi?" Naruto opened his eyes to see Jiraiya and Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"Naruto is going up so fast," Kakashi replied. Then Naruto realized that Hinata and fallen asleep in his bed, "I never thought he would have corrupted little innocent Hinata."

"Those are the ones you have to watch out for," Jiraiya said snickering. Hinata started to stir and Kakashi and Jiraiya were just standing there smirking.

"Get out," he hissed at them.

"But Naruto-Kun we want to spend some time with our favorite Gaki," Jiraiya replied.

"Good morning Naruto-Kun," she said sleepily then here eyes shot open, "Naruto-Kun!" she shouted falling back out of the bed.

"Good morning Hinata-Chan," Kakashi said.

"Ka...Ka…Kaa…Kakashi-Sensei," Hinata said looking terrified, "Jiraiya-Sama…"

"I always thought Hinata was too good for Naruto…I always thought Tora was more on his level." Jiraiya said. Naruto's eye twitched as he listened to his Sensei talk about him like he wasn't there.

"But now he has to take responsibility for corrupting poor little Hinata," Kakashi said, Naruto's eye twitched Hinata's face was bright red.

"I have to go Naruto-Kun," she said running out of the room.

"I will have my revenge, it might not be today, it might not be tomorrow but I will have my revenge," he said with an evil look in his eye that sent chills down the two older Shinobi's spines.

Hinata was about to enter her room when she saw Kiba standing there, "Hey Hinata," Kiba said then he noticed something, "Why do I smell Naruto all over you?"

Her face went bright red," umm…umm…you…see…"

"Don't tell me you and him…" Kiba's eyes widened.

"No…I just went to his room last night to talk…and I guess I feel asleep," she said quickly.

"After all this time do you still like Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Hai," she said a slightly pained expression came over Kiba's face and he walked off leaving her standing in front of her room. Then she entered the room to see that Sakura Ino and Tenten had already left.

Later that afternoon as the army split up in their units, it was obvious that there would be issues getting the Shinobi to get along. The Shinobi from the different villages started to fight. Some just heated arguments while others became physical. The commanders of each unit muttered to each other when Naruto stepped forward dressed in his Sennin gear.

"Three times now…we've fought world wars for our own nations, our own villages. We've hurt one another and hated one another. The hatred bred lust for power, and that lust of power lead to the created me. I was a Jinchuriki the embodiment of hatred and power. And I hated this world and all the people in it…I wanted to destroy it with my own hands. The exact same thing the Akatsuki is trying to do today. But one man, one Shinobi from Konoha stopped me. I was his enemy yet he wept for me! I hurt him yet he called me his friend! He my enemy, my fellow Jinchuriki… he suffered the same pain as me yet he bores no ill will! There are no enemies here because we have all suffered at the Akatsuki's hand! So there is no Suna, no Iwa, no Konoha, no Kiri and no Kumo! There are only Shinobi! And if you still hold a grudge against Suna, then when this war is over, come and take my head instead! Our enemies are after the friend who saved my life! If they take him, if we hand him over this world is finished! I want to protect him, and I want to protect the world! But I'm too young to protect it all on my own! Lend me your aid!" Gaara's words were met by cheer.

"It seems you inspire loyalty amongst your friends," he turned to see Hashirama.

"How many of them do you think will make it home?" Naruto asked looking out the window.

"Far too few," Hashirama said, "but they know what they fight for and for those they love they are will to put their lives on the line."

"Naruto, the Fuinjutsu is ready," Jiraiya said entering, "I must say it is brilliant."

"As much as I would like to take all the credit for it all…I can't Ojii two and my parents helped out a lot," Naruto said shrugging.

"Everything so far is going to plan. Just be careful Gaki," Jiraiya said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You know me," Naruto said smiling.

"Why do you think I am telling you to be careful," Jiraiya said smiling as Naruto frowned up at him. Naruto walked down the halls of the headquarters, he couldn't help but to worry about his friends.

Back at Konoha Suigetsu and Karin where in a hospital bed, "I can't believe that Teme tried to kill me, I understand him wanting you dead everyone wants you dead," Karin said glaring at.

"Why did that Naruto guy save us…I mean they haven't even interrogated us for any information," Suigetsu said.

"They probably figured we didn't know anything, or they didn't think we would talk or they know everything they think we could tell them," Karin said, "it might actually be possible that they know more than us…you heard some of the things Naruto said."

"But if that is the case then why keep us alive back in Kiri if a prisoner is useless then you just kill them," Suigetsu said.

"Because Naruto doesn't think you are useless," they turned to see a man with brown hair tided into a spiky ponytail and a scare across the bridge of his noise, "Before he left to fight this war he asked me to do two things."

"What would those two things be?" Karin asked.

"One is to release the two of you, you both are free to go," he said smiling, "the Fuinjutsu that is being used to suppress your chakra is of his own design, the second you leave Konoha you will regain access to your chakra but if you come back in Konoha the seal will reactivate until he someone in ANBU or the Hokage releases the Fuinjutsu."

"Smart kid," Suigetsu said impressed.

"What is the second thing, he said opened the letter first, then the scrolls," he said handing over the three scrolls. They took the parting gifts before leaving and they were surprised no one tried to stop them it seemed that this Naruto guy had a lot of pull in Konoha.

Karin took the letter and read it out loud, "use them well," they opened the first scroll and it was a book A Tale of a Shinobi's Worth Karin picked up the book and inside was a photo of Sasuke a blond Shinobi that she guessed was Naruto and the pink haired girl that healed her after Sasuke had stabbed her thru the chest and the man with grey hair, Kakashi if she remembered correctly. Suigetsu frowned at this gift then he opened up the other two scrolls and his eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. He had gotten two of the seven swords.

"I think I have a man crush now," Suigetsu said, "You can have the book and picture I am sure you need a new picture of Sasuke I am sure the others have lost their thrill."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Karin snapped.

"You know what I mean," he said then he started mocking her tone of voice, "oh Sasuke-Kun, you're such a bad boy…"

"I am going to kill you!" Karin shouted chasing after Suigetsu.

Back at headquarters Naruto entered the room where his parents were waiting for him, "I guess it's time to move out."


	16. It Begins

The war had started Kakashi was facing Haku, Zabuza and Kisame, while the rest of his unit took care of the rest of the Swordsmen and Shinobi with Kekkei Genkai from all over the Shinobi world. Suddenly Ramen jumped in front of him.

"Why is there a kitten on the battle field," Haku asked looking at the orange kitten.

"I have been looking forward to this," Kisame said smirking, "it's time for payback."

But Ramen didn't look frightened he just stretched and his eyes flashed dangerously as the two sized reach other up everyone on the battle field stopped even the Edo Tensei as one of the most feared Shinobi to come from Kirigakure face a little kitten, and the what was strange to most there is seemed to them that Kisame and this kitten had met before.

Ramen made the first move charging in as static electricity formed around him. Kisame tried to strike Ramen but he just dodged all of the Swordsmen's attacks. Kisame got shocked when Ramen landed on his arm and the static electricity that ramen had been building up was released stunning Kisame while he ran up Kisame's arm he ripped his face with his razor like claws.

Kisame tried to swat the cat away but Ramen jumped away landing on all four looking very menacing for such a cute little kitten. Ramen again charged in but this time Kisame struck Ramen with his sword but he was replaced by electricity.

"Raiton: Kage Bunshin…" Kisame said in shock, and at the same time he felt sharp claws dig into his back, Zabuza saw that Kisame was have too much trouble with the kitten he was forced to aid Kisame even thou he rather enjoyed watching Kisame get his ass handed to him by a kitten. Zabuza swung his sword but Ramen dodged the attack the only thing he managed to do was slice Kisame's back.

"Watch it or I will kill you," Kisame snapped.

"It is rather hard to take your threats seriously you can't even beat a kitten," Zabuza said pissing off Kisame even more. But both Swordsmen were forced to jump back as black lightning struck the ground they had been standing.

"What the hell was that?" Zabuza said looking at the newly formed crater in the ground.

"I am done playing with this cat!" Kisame snapped he was about to make a hand sign but Ramen didn't let me he appeared on his leg and latched on with his teeth and claws digging into deep sending electricity pulsing thru the Swordsmen so he couldn't move his body.

"Sai Seal him while he is immobilized!" Kakashi ordered, but Sai was already ahead of him. Ramen jumped off just in time not to be sealed away. Zabuza went to attack Ramen but Kakashi countered it by striking him with a Chidori while Lee battle with Haku. And in that moment Zabuza was stunned Ensui trapped Zabuza with his Kagemane no Jutsu giving the other a chance to seal him away.

Ramen notice a Kunoichi with green hair and orange bangs tearing thru the Shinobi alliance and he charged in to meet her in combat, as he ran towards her, a black panther made of lightning formed above him. The Panther's claws slash open her chest she fell back but slowly got back to her feet as her wound started to heal. But whenever the Suna Kunoichi tried to move Ramen's Jutsu would counter not letting her near enough to anyone to use her Kekkei Genkai.

Sai took this opportunity to seal the Suna Kunoichi. Ramen fell to the ground having used too much Chakra. Sakura ran and picked up the kitten. Ramen started purring softly as she rubbed the top of his head.

"Kakashi-Sensei Ramen is out of Chakra," Sakura called.

"Get him out of here. We have got this from here!" Kakashi called out. Sakura started to run but she found her way blocked by a large Swordsman who looked ready to attack her but he was sent flying by a kick from Lee. He turned and gave Sakura the thumbs up.

Tobirama and Hiruzen were on their way to find the caster of Edo Tensei when they found their way blocked by a young man with long hair pulled into a ponytail, "it's been awhile Sarutobi-Sama, but I must say death has been kind to you."

"Do you know each other Hiruzen-Kun?" Tobirama asked.

"Hai he is Uchiha Itachi, the most gifted Uchiha since Madara himself," Hiruzen replied, "he is someone that shouldn't be taken lightly."

"How have you two been brought back I didn't think it was possible once your soul has been sealed away," Itachi said examining the two Hokages before him.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Hiruzen answered and Itachi just smiled.

"He never ends to amaze me," Itachi said smiling, "what about my brother…Sasuke?"

"I don't know, Naruto hasn't told us anything about Sasuke…did he find out?" Hiruzen asked.

"I don't know, I hoped that once he killed me he would have returned to Konoha but it doesn't seem to have worked out that way," Itachi said, "I am sorry Sarutobi-Sama Senju-Sama it seems that we are going to have to fight…you must defeat me I do not belong here anymore."

Itachi's Sharingan activated, 'Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni,' flaming Shuriken were coming towards the two Kage.

'Suiton: Suijinheki,' the Nodaime's Jutsu stopped Itachi's dead, and the wall of water came crashing down on Itachi but he managed to dodged the Jutsu. Itachi landed on the flooded battle field.

"Your prowess with Suiton is quite impressive Senju-Sama, it is easy to see why you were the Nodaime Hokage, but if you wish to defeat me you will have to render my eyes useless, because I can copy Suiton and Katon Jutsu."

"Very well," Tobirama said coolly, 'Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu,' everything went dark and Itachi's eyes danced across the battle field but he couldn't see anything, 'Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu,' he knew he wasn't going to be able to dodge it so he did what he had to, he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan 'Amaterasu,' the water was stopped by the flames. And with his Mangekyo Sharingan he broke thru the Genjutsu.

"To have such a mastery of the Sharingan at his age he really must be something special," Tobirama said, "I have only seen Madara and Izuna with eyes like this before."

"Tobirama-Sensei, I will deal with Itachi and I will catch up later," Hiruzen said calmly.

"If you are sure," Tobirama said looking at his student who nodded and off he went Itachi didn't even bother trying to stop him.

"Was that wise Sarutobi-Sama, even for someone like you it will not be easy to defeat me," Itachi said coolly.

"That maybe but I have no other choice but to defeat you Itachi-Kun," Hiruzen replied as he threw a shuriken at Itachi, 'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' and a thousand shuriken were heading straight at the undead Uchiha, 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,' and Itachi's Jutsu ripped thru Hiruzen's.

The next thing Itachi knew Enkoo: Enma was summoned, "It has been too long my old friend," Hiruzen said to Enma.

"How is this possible, you sealed your soul within Shiki Fujin," Enma said confused, but then his eyes fell on Itachi, "but it would seem this isn't a social call."

"I am afraid it isn't, our enemy is using the Edo Tensei," Hiruzen replied.

"Is it Orochimaru?" Enma asked.

"No, I would guess Kabuto…Orochimaru is dead, Sasuke destroyed his body and before my death I sealed his soul," Itachi replied before using another Gokakyu. Enma changed into the Kongonyoi, "Sarutobi-Sama even that won't be able to withstand my attacks."

"If that little Katon is the best you have we will be fine," Enma said.

"Unfortunately we haven't begun to see his full powers he is the man that took out the Uchiha clan in a single night, Uchiha Itachi. So do not underestimate him," Hiruzen said coolly.

"So this is that kid," Enma replied, "now that you mention it he does look familiar, he looks a little older and deader."

Hiruzen swung the staff but Itachi dodged it but he couldn't dodged the fist that grabbed him by the neck, "Sarutobi seal him now!" but Itachi turned into a flock of Crows that scattered. Hiruzen turned and looked Itachi right in the eyes, 'Tsukuyomi.'

The former Kage vanished in a cloud of smoke, "Kage Bunshin," Itachi said glancing over his shoulder.

"Something tells me it would have been the end if you would have been caught in that," Enma said.

"Indeed it would," Hiruzen said creating three more Kage Bunshin. The three Hiruzens attacked Itachi, Itachi dodged the first two attacks but the third one got him but Itachi quickly recovered and launching another Jutsu before he even landed, 'Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni,' one of the Hiruzens used Enma to block the attack, but what happened next he was not ready for, one of the clones was consumed by black flames.

"Amaterasu, the second of my Mangekyo Sharingan Jutsu, the strongest Katon Jutsu it will burn anything and everything until there is nothing left including Kongonyoi."

"So that Genjutsu you casted on my clone was more than just an Uchiha Genjutsu?"

"Hai…it was Tsukuyomi one of the most powerful Genjutsu, it allows the wielder to control perception of time, creating a Genjutsu that last for three days in matter of seconds."

"This kid has the skills to have become the next Hokage even at this age," Enma said unable to help but to be impressed with their opponent skills.

"Sarutobi-Sama it pains me to say…but you haven't seen anything yet."


	17. A New Alliance

Sasuke was waiting bidding his time, his eyes still covered by bandages waiting for the moment he could test his new powers, the first thing Sasuke was going to do was kill everyone important to Naruto, then when Naruto understood his pain he would kill him too.

"Your time is nearing Sasuke, but for now you must rest," Tobi said stepping from the shadows, "Zetsu…make sure our young friend doesn't act too rashly,"

"Hai…Tobi," Zetsu said as Tobi vanished back into the shadows.

Tobi reappeared next to Nagato and Kabuto, "has the Kyuubi shown himself yet?" Tobi asked.

"Hai, but he isn't alone, it seems he is accompanied by his parents," Kabuto said smiling.

"What…?" Tobi nearly shouted in displeasure.

"Hai…it seems that young Naruto has found a way to release Shiki Fujin…but that isn't all, Itachi is currently fighting Sarutobi Hiruzen," Kabuto replied coolly, "but that still isn't all Senju Tobirama was also seen on the battlefield by Itachi so that leads me to believe that Senju Hashirama is alive as well."

"It looks like I am going to have to enter this battle myself," Tobi said in a rather pissed off tone, he took hold of Nagato's shoulder, and they vanished.

Sarutobi was panting as he faced down the young Uchiha prodigy, who had defiantly improved skill wise since he left Konoha all those years ago. His skill with the Sharingan and his immortal body defiantly made him a thought opponent, if it came down to it he could always use Shiki Fujin but that was not something he want to do again, but right now all he had to do was get thru Itachi's Susanoo which was easier said than done.

"Sarutobi-San it looks like we will have to retreat until he lowers his guard, because trying to break that thing on our own is the wisest thing considering his other abilities," Enma said.

"You are right," Sarutobi said turning and running, he glanced back to see that Itachi had dropped his Susanoo to follow them, but when the former Hokage turned to face Itachi once more he was grabbed by the hand of the Susanoo and crushed.

"A clone," Itachi said coolly, Itachi turned but it was too late Sarutobi struck him but this was a clone, the real Itachi emerged from the shadows, 'Amaterasu,' but this time he didn't aim his attack at the Hokage but Enma who was unable to avoid the black flames. Itachi turned to see something he hadn't expect Naruto along with Minato and Kushina had just arrived.

"Naruto-San you shouldn't be here," Itachi said, "leave now…" but it was too late once Naruto saw Itachi's eyes he started to choke on something and out from his mouth came a crow. But it wasn't your everyday crow it had a Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi's eyes turned back to normal before he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What is going on," Sarutobi asked.

"That crow has Uchiha Shisui's eye," Itachi said coolly, "I had the crow programmed to appear when Naruto saw my Mangekyo Sharingan."

"If you planned on letting Sasuke kill you…unless Sasuke now has your eyes," Sarutobi said as realization hitting him.

"If everything had gone to plan Sasuke would have taken my eyes so when Naruto faced Sasuke in battle Shisui's Genjutsu Kotoamatsukami would have activated."

"What is Kotoamatsukami?" Naruto asked.

"It is an absolute Genjutsu, it is impossible to break because you don't realize that you are under a Genjutsu and it forces you to do whatever the will of its caster is," Itachi explained.

"What does the Genjutsu force you to do?" Naruto asked.

"Protect Konoha," Itachi answered, "I am sure that you all already have a plan to deal with the Edo Tensei but allow me to aid you all in any way that I can until my time here has come to an end."

"Very well we are going after Tobi," Naruto said.

To say that Kabuto was not happy was an understatement, not only had he lost Itachi but Tobirama was heading for him and who knew what other tricks Naruto had up his sleeves, then an idea hit him a very twisted and sinister idea. First he summoned the last of the Edo Tensei to the battle field including his ace hoping it would be able to stop Tobirama because he knew that even he wouldn't be able to fight the Nidaime Hokage.

Kabuto left his cave and started for the place that Sasuke was being hidden. When he arrived he killed the white Zetsu who tried to stop him, "hello Sasuke-Kun."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said coldly when he realized who the voice belong to.

"I came to tell you something…something Tobi wouldn't want you to know," Kabuto replied.

"And what would that be?"

"It seems that Konoha is planning on killing you…I know you already knew that but did I forget to mansion it is Itachi who is going to kill you," he said smiling.

"You are a liar," Sasuke snapped.

"No, Tobi had me bring Itachi back with the Edo Tensei, and it seems they have Genjutsu at their disposal that they were planning to use on you but they ended up using it on Itachi instead," Kabuto said coolly.

"I should kill you for bring my brother back with that cursed Jutsu," Sasuke said getting to his feet.

"I understand but is it me that you should be made at…I am just as much as a pawn as Itachi and you are, Tobi is the master mind Konohagakure and the other nations they are the masterminds we just play the game to get by," Kabuto said.

"What does this Genjutsu do and how do you break it?" Sasuke asked.

"It forces the person trapped by Genjutsu to do the caster's will and as for how you break it…you don't it is a perfect Genjutsu the one under its influence doesn't even know they are being controlled," Kabuto said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Tobi won't be around for much longer he is running off to fight Naruto who is currently accompanied by Itachi, Yondaime and Sandaime Hokages."

"So someone on their side knows how to use the Edo Tensei as well," Sasuke said.

"Hai, but that is not how they came back, it seems Naruto knows how to release the Shiki Fujin so he has brought back all the previous Hokage."

"That still doesn't tell me why you are telling me all of this."

"You see I have come to form an alliance, I will finish healing your eyes if you join me."

"Very well."

With the second division, as they were fighting the hordes of the white Zetsu, Neji noticed something that caused the bottom of his stomach drop out and his heart stop. Walking towards him was none other than his father.

Neji finished off the Zetsu he was in combat with and started towards his father, he turned when he noticed that another group of Zetsus were heading towards him but they were cut off by Hinata. She started to fight them all giving Neji a chance to continue his advance.

"Neji…" Hizashi said in shock as he looked upon his son.

"Hai, it is me, father," Neji said coolly.

"Neji…you must defeat me so I don't harm anyone else. I have faith that you can," Hizashi said with a smile.

"Hai, father, I will make you proud," Neji said getting ready to fight.

"You have already made me so proud," he replied. The two launched at each other, the skill of the Hyuga on display as the father and son attacked each other, blocking the other's attack while countering with a strike of their own. Hinata did her best to keep any of the Zetsu from interfering with the fight.

"Hinata-Sama, you have grown into quiet the lovely young woman you look just like your mother," Hizashi said as he jumped back from his son.

Naruto and his team where moving forward when they say Tobi standing there with Nagato at his side. They all stopped, "it has been awhile Naruto. I hope you have been putting my eyes to a use."

"I have," he said spreading his arms indicating the people around him.

"So it would seem you have," Nagato replied, "but it looks like we are enemy once again."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update but I have had a lot of thing going on but i will try to have a couple more chapters up before school starts back up


	18. Sannin Senju Uchiha oh my

"I will deal with Nagato, the rest of you take care of the masked man," Naruto said coolly.

"Naruto…did you really think that I would come and face all of you with just Nagato…no I have much more up my sleeve," Tobi said as Nagato placed his hand on the ground and six more Shinobi appeared all with eyes just like Nagato, "say hello to your fallen brethren the former Jinchuriki."

"This doesn't change anything I will deal with Nagato and the Jinchuriki," Naruto said confidently.

"So you plan on taking seven Jinchuriki and a Rinnegan user all on your own…good luck," Tobi said smugly.

"I still have an advantage," Naruto said smiling.

"Oh…and what would that be?" Tobi asked.

"Along with being a sensor with a massive amount of Chakra I too possess the Rinnegan," he said as he removed the bandages his eye fixed on Nagato as his body was covered in a golden aura, 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' and fifty more Naruto appeared all but six of the clones surround the battle field.

"I must say you surprise me Naruto…but the fact still remains I will rip the Kyuubi from your body and then once I have the Kyuubi I will go after Hachibi and my Tsuki no Me Keikaku shall be complete."

"You see I have a problem with that I have become rather attached to the fuzzy fox, and to lose him now would get kill me and I have so much to live for…so…I can't let you have him but I am sure I can find you a toy Kyuubi, wouldn't you like that. A toy Kyuubi…doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Naruto stop mocking the masked man, wait until after we kick his ass to do that," Kushina said.

"Hai mom," Naruto replied.

"Let's see who can do what," Naruto said to his clones as he pointed his finger into the sky, 'Mini-Resunshuriken,' he flicked it at the group but all but Nagato avoided the attack and he absorbed.

"It seems that they don't have any of your abilities…so they still have their own abilities…interesting," Naruto said smiling, "but that means just taking out Nagato won't end this…but that is fine. You guys deal with the six paths and I will take Nagato," he said turning to his clones.

"This will be interesting, we will see who has a better mastery of the Rinnegan," Nagato said coolly. Naruto charged Nagato with impressive speed, 'Shinra Tensei,' Naruto was blasted back but he threw a kunai that speed past Nagato's face and Naruto appeared right behind him and Naruto kicked Nagato and he went crashing to the ground but before he did he summoned a bird along with the dog.

Naruto jumped aside as a girl with mint green hair tried to attack him from behind, "how cute…you tried to get the drop on me," Naruto said as his foot made contact with her face and knocked her back into a tree. His eye brow rose as he watched all the Jinchuriki go into their one tail mode. But Naruto kept his eyes on the girl with mint green hair, "it is a shame you are a zombie with no personality because you are rather cute."

"Naruto stop flirting with the Zombie," Kushina shouted.

"I am sorry mother…but this appalling crime against the world cannot go unpunished. To use such a beauty for your sick twisted goals…what would Ero-Sennin say if he was with us…bless his soul wherever he is," Naruto said dramatically.

"Did you bring him back to life?" Sarutobi asked while sweat drops appearing on the back of all their heads. But Naruto ignored him.

"I am going to rip that mask off your face, in the memory of my Sensei!" Naruto declared. Then he noticed that all the Jinchuriki started to go into their two tailed modes, "now it's time to stop playing around."

His Bunshin attacked the respective Jinchuiki while the real Naruto charged Nagato and both Shinobi used Shinra Tensei the force of the two Jutsu colliding blasted everything back, five seconds Naruto thought and in a flash he appeared before Pain who just managed to get to his feet and was unable to counter the punch.

"It seems that our Rinnegan negate each other's effects…and it seems that your speed is too much for me to handle but I still have one last trick up my sleeve so please forgive me Naruto," Nagato said quickly making a few hand signs and a giant statue rose from the earth. It Picked Nagato up and placed him inside his mouth before closing it.

"That was…unexpected," Naruto said his eye twitching slightly, "I guess I am going to have to rip this thing apart to pull you out."

The fourth division had just finished dealing with four previous Kage and now a man with long black hair cold lifeless black eyes stood looking down at them. His arms crossed in front of his chest with a bored expression on his face, as if he didn't think this would be a sufficient challenge.

"Uchiha…Madara…"Onoki said as he looked up in horror at the greatest Uchiha to ever live.

"All we have to do is slow him down until they get here," Gaara said coolly. Madara jumped down and charged into combat showing why he was considered the strongest Uchiha and one of the strongest Shinobi to ever live, his Katon Jutsu required a dozen Suiton users to use Suiton: Suijinheki to stop it. And his physical prowess and Taijutsu was enough to take out a Shinobi with a single blow. Madara dodged the Gaara's sand with ease. His eyes fell on the young Kazekage.

"Don't look him in the eyes," Onoki called out.

"I know you…you are little Onoki-Kun," Madara said, "It has been a long time."

"I am not the same kid that you picked on," Onoki said glaring at Madara.

"We will see about that," Madara said activating his Sharingan, "It is time for you to learn the true power of Uchiha Madara."

His eyes bypassed the Sharingan and went straight to the Rinnegan, and he was surrounded by his Susanoo. His Susanoo had to heads and two sets of arms, they noticed that each set of hands were making their own hand signs.

"What the hell is that?!" one of the Shinobi shouted pointing up into the sky.

"It is your impending doom!" Madara declared. Onoki flew up and tried to stop the meteorite Gaara used his sand to help the aged Tsuchikage. The meteorite stopped falling but their joy was short lived. A second meteorite crashed into the first and this time the two Kages weren't able to stop it.

When the dust settled more than half the Shinobi had been killed by the Madara's Jutsu and Madara himself was reforming, "we can't win…" one of the survivors said in horror.

"It's a little too early to give up," they all turned to see none other than the legendary Sannin Jiraiya and the Shodai Hokage Senju Hashirama. Most of the Shinobi didn't know what to think of this newest revelation they hadn't been told about this there were only a few Shinobi that knew these Shinobi had been resurrected.

"You two sure took your time getting here," Onoki said weakly.

"Sorry about that, but we are here now," Jiraiya said.

"It has been a long time Madara," Hashirama said coolly looking over at Madara.

"It seems that someone has brought you back…but not with the Edo Tensei."

"No my life has been retorted to me, I am not a mere puppet as you have been reduced to," Hashirama said coolly.

"I am no one's puppet," Madara said glaring at the former Hokage. 'Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan,' the two Shinobi used their Jutsu a same time and the two forest crashed into one another.

'Rasengan,' Madara didn't have time to counter the Sannin's Jutsu. It crashed into Madara back. Jiraiya drove Madara face first into the ground, Jiraiya jumped back as a root shout out of the ground.

"So you are the legendary Jiraiya, you as skilled as they said," Madara said.

"It appears you did survive your battle with Hashirama-Sama," Jiraiya said frowning.

"I lived long enough to find an appearance," Madara answered.

"The masked man that calls himself Tobi," Jiraiya said.

"Hai," Madara replied, "he is someone you should know."


	19. Realization

"What do you mean, he is someone that I should know," Jiraiya said frowning, "so is he really an Uchiha?"

"Hai, but there isn't really any point in me telling you anymore because I am going to kill the both of you," Madara said coolly, "I will admit you both are powerful Shinobi and when you fall before me there will be no more questioning who the greatest was."

Elsewhere, two Shinobi rushed towards the battle field not sure what they would find when they got there, "Karin can you find them?" Suigetsu called out.

"Hai…I think I found Sasuke," she said coming to a halt, "what do we do?"

"We kill that Teme, he tried to kill you and then he left us both to die," Suigetsu said.

"It's not that simple," she said looking down at the book, "I haven't read it yet but I was curious to see how it ended."

"How does it end," Suigetsu asked.

"In death…but the hero wasn't sad…it seemed he was happy that he could die in order to protect those he loved. I would have died for Sasuke…but now I don't have a reason to fight…if I die during this war will it make any difference will my life have meant anything…or was there a reason he saved me?" Suigetsu stood there and watched her. He had never seen her like this before. She might have always been obsessed with Sasuke but she always seemed so strong so confident.

"I am sure there is something you are meant to do, just like I am going to reform the Seven Swordsmen," Suigetsu, "but the choice is yours rejoin Sasuke or help this Naruto guy."

She looked down at the picture; she looked at the dark hair boy and the blond boy, then she looked at Suigetsu, "let's go."

Sakura was tending to Ramen, who seemed to be doing much better, he was up walking around visiting the injured. But suddenly he looked towards the door Sakura was talking to a couple of injured Shinobi. Ramen ran out of the tent his little paw consumed with lightening charging the two Shinobi, "Chidori…" Sakura said in shock as Ramen's Jutsu ripped thru one of the Shinobi who turned into a Zetsu, he then turned again and attacked the second Zetsu.

"The cat can tell the difference between our Shinobi and Zetsu…" one of the other medics asked in shock. Sakura picked up Ramen.

"Somebody deserves fresh fish when we return to Konoha," the little kitten's eyes widened, the cuteness was too much to bare she started hugging the little kitten.

Naruto was not happy not happy at all he was now facing six fully formed Biju, but he had a plan formulated all he had to do was take out the rods and then hope that the Biju would be so happy with him that they decided to join him in his conquest of ridding the world a particular masked man and statue.

'Kurama, I am going to need more power for this will you help me,' Naruto said asked.

'**Of course if you die I might get stuck in a new host and they might be load annoying and an all around pain in the ass**,' Kurama said, six arms shot out of Naruto grabbing hold of the rods in the other Jinchuriki, 'Shinra Tensei,' and Naruto used enough power to blast the six Biju back while he still held on to the rods.

The next thing that Naruto knew he was surrounded by six Biju and their host, "we have been waiting for you," Yagura said.

"Where in the hell am I?" he asked looking around, "and are you all still trying to kill me…because I must say once you try to kill a guy it puts a damper on any relationship we might have because I was keep thing will they try to kill me again?"

"**We are linked in the minds of all the Biju**," Kurama said.

"So they are not trying to kill me?" Naruto asked, "Okay, I don't know what's going but that's okay, I never do. So I can relax?"

"**You are such a Baka, but hai you can relax you are safe**," Kurama said.

"Thanks for coming, as the representative for the Jinchuriki and the Biju, I thank you. Honestly I have been waiting to meet you Uzumaki Naruto," Yagura said smiling then his eyes widened, when he say Naruto with tears running down his face in a comical fashion.

"Wow…you're smaller than me, you look even weaker and more like a kid, you must have had it rough as a Jinchuriki…and on top of that you've left this plane and reality…just thinking about that…it's too much…without knowing what good ramen taste like…or what a kiss from a girl taste like…!" Naruto cried out.

"**Who was better Hinata or Sasuke?**" Kurama asked innocently.

"You Fuzzy-Teme why in the hell would you even ask me that!" Naruto shouted.

"**So it was Sasuke**," Kurama said nonchalantly.

"One more word I swear you will regret it!" Naruto threatened.

"**Wasn't he your first**?" Kurama asked.

"That's it!" Naruto shouted ignoring the former Kage who was still trying to talk to him. Naruto formed a giant Rasengan, "I'm going to shove this down your throat!"

"**I am not your little Uchiha I don't like things shoved down my throat**," Kurama said shrugging.

"DIE!" he shouted as he hit Kurama with the Rasengan.

"Are you two done?" Fu asked.

"Hai…you are the cutie who tried to blind side me," Naruto said smiling at her she blushed slightly.

"Listen up, what we have to tell you is very important," the former Kage said seriously.

Hinata noticed that there were two people quickly approaching there location from the direction the Zetsu had been coming from. Then she noticed that Tobirama was heading towards the oncoming chakras. She ran to catch up with him. He glanced over at her, "You are Naruto's friend."

"Hai," she said softly, "there are two people heading towards the battle field one of the Chakra's I know the other is foreign to me."

"Who's Chakra is it that you?" he asked coolly.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she answered.

"Isn't that Itachi's younger brother?" he asked.

"You know Itachi?" she asked in surprise.

"I have met him in passing, he is a very skilled Shinobi…I wonder if Sasuke is as skilled," Tobirama said more to himself.

"Sasuke-San did kill Itachi," Hinata answered.

"What do you know about Itachi?" Tobirama asked.

"Not much…just that he wiped out his clan," Hinata answered, "but I don't think that is the whole story because I remember Kiba saying something about Naruto-Kun knowing the truth about the Uchiha Massacre."

It didn't take long for Tobirama and Hinata to come face to face with Sasuke and Kabuto, "well this will be easier than I thought all we have to do is kill the Nidaime, and with her here it should make it that much easier," Kabuto said smirking.

"I will deal with Sasuke-San," Hinata said coolly.

"You think you can fight me?" Sasuke asked smirking. He didn't even bothering activating his Sharingan.

"No, that will not be necessary, I will take care of them both," Tobirama said coolly, "I am curios are you the Shinobi that your brother is."

"Don't you dare talk about my brother you know nothing about him!?" Sasuke shouted.

"You are right I don't know your brother, but I do know he is skilled and died for you," Tobirama said just as calmly.

"I take it you have a way that I am not aware of to dispel my Jutsu," Kabuto said smiling.

"I have away to stop my Jutsu," Tobirama said just as coolly.

"Is that why Jiraiya and Hashirama are fighting Madara?" Kabuto asked, "I must say that I am surprised that they are putting up such a good fight. I know Hashirama defeat Madara before…but that was before and this is the new and improved Uchiha Madara. Well Jiraiya is fighting alongside him and he was asked to be Hokage on a number of occasions."

"They just have to last long enough for me to take you out," Tobirama said coolly.

"Don't be too rash, if you're impatient you might be unable to stop even things that could be stopped and cause the opposite to happen," Kabuto said smirking.

"There are plans to deal with those things that you may consider to be unstoppable," Tobirama replied.

Naruto was smiling, as the Biju vanished Minato and Kushina quickly sealed the corpses. It was now five against one now and Naruto saw something that shocked him to his core. The Mangekyu Sharingan was the same as Kakashi's.

"I think I know who you are…let's see if I am right. This Jutsu was intended to be used for Sasuke," Naruto said coolly he pulled out a scroll and opened it and placed it on the ground, 'Kuchiyose: Yakudousuru Tamashiino Heiwa,' the seal started to run off the scroll. And from behind Naruto a mass started to take form.

"It can't be…" Minato said in shock. Tobi's visible eye was widened.

"What am I doing here?"


	20. Reunited

"What am I doing here?"

"Rin…" Minato said watching his former student, "Naruto what is the meaning of this?"

"That's right you haven't seen Kakashi-Sensei's Mangekyu Sharingan, so you wouldn't have noticed it," Naruto said coolly.

"What are you talking about?" Kushina asked.

"This masked man and Kakashi have the same Mangekyu Sharingan…so that leaves two possibilities. The first is they both got their Sharingan from the same person…or this is the man who gave Kakashi his Sharingan, and I am guessing the later. I had my suspicions for some time, his and Kakashi's Sharingans were too similar in effect not to be related somehow, but my beliefs were only strengthened when I learned that Kabuto was blackmailing our masked friend with the corpse of Madara. Then seeing the Mangekyu was all the proof I needed," Naruto said calmly.

"But even with the Sharingan being the same you needed to see if he was in fact Obito or just someone with his eye," Itachi said coolly.

"Hai and that is why I merged the world of the living and the world of the dead, but all we can do is talk to the deceased they are like ghost unable to use Jutsu that will affect us just like our Jutsu will have no affect on them we are not part of their reality just as we are not part of theirs…think of it as a complex Genjutsu," Naruto explained, "and seeing the way he reacted to Rin there is no doubt in my mind who he is."

"You have grown since our first encounter Naruto, you use your head more thinking before you act. You are becoming more like your father," Tobi said coolly as he removed his mask, "I guess there is no more reason to hide behind this."

"Why are you doing this Obito why are you fighting Sensei?" Rin asked, "How did you survive?"

"I didn't…the true Uchiha Madara found me, he was nothing but a shell of his former self but he still had the power to use Rinne Tensei to bring me back for the dead, he repaired my body with the Zetsu so I obtained Senju DNA and he began to train me to get his revenge on the Uchiha Clan, because he knew the truth about the Uchiha clan."

"The truth…?" Sarutobi said frowning.

"Something that the council something that Itachi realized…that as long as the Uchiha clan survived there couldn't be peace, we Uchiha thrive on hate we live in the darkness that is the curse of our eyes, we kill your friends for power and murder our siblings to keep it."

"So all those years ago it was you who attacked Konoha and released the Kyubi," Minato said.

"No… what you fought was a Zetsu with both my powers and Madara's by that time Madara had died and I wasn't strong enough to do something like attack Konoha, but I took up the mantel as Tobi and Uchiha Madara after that fight when you killed the Zetsu, he used more power than we planned fighting you and he was to damaged to save. But before it died it placed a Genjutsu over the Kirigakure Jinchuriki, it allowed me to manipulate things from the shadow. I hate to admit it but I was never the fighter you or Kakashi were so I had to use what was given to me."

"But Yagura wasn't the only one you were controlling. You also were controlling Nagato and the rest of the Akatsuki," Naruto said.

"Hai…but I must admit you have a habit of ruining things and even more than you realized," Obito explained, "I needed Nagato for two things and two things only. I needed him to summon the Gedo Mazo and to revive the true Uchiha Madara. But I never dreamed that you would have been able to defeat Pain so I have had to improvise. The young Sasuke Uchiha was going to make a good replacement for Pain but Kabuto brought him back with the Edo Tensei."

"The Uchiha clan is no more so why are you still doing this?" Naruto asked.

"Even with the Uchiha gone there can't be peace this world is built on hatred violence. So I am going be create a world that no longer needs hero and their broken words. Over the years I have realized something…there are no heroes, Uchiha Madara was the great hero of the Uchiha clan, but the clan turned their back on him the first chance they got. You the great Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato you gave your life to save the village from the Kyubi and look how they repay to by treating your son like scum, I have been watching him this whole time he lived in a village that hate him to the point they denied his very existence. Uchiha Itachi you did what had to be done to insure civil war didn't break out and you were thanked by becoming a criminal."

"What about your friends…how can you do this to them?" Rin asked.

"I did this for them, I am going to give them peace," Obito replied.

"What you are doing is not peace," Rin said.

"This is an imperfect world filled with imperfect beings that crave more…more than what they need more than they deserve. This is a world built on broken words empty promises."

"You might look like Obito sound like Obito…but you are not the Obito I know, he died to protect his friends," Rin said shaking her head.

"And what did I die for to protect you and Kakashi…Kakashi promised me his friend, that he would protect you…I gave him my eye to insure your safety and even still he failed…no I am not place my faith in another again, I will insure that there will be no more need for sacrifice, no more death, no more broken promises."

"Is that what this is all about…that Kakashi wasn't able to save me?" Rin asked watching Obito carefully, "I chose to be a Shinobi just as you did just as Kakashi so my death lies with me and me alone."

"This changes nothing I will use the Mugen Tsukuyomi," Obito said smirking.

"Then as my student it is my responsibility to stop you, "Minato said stepping forward, "I am sorry I failed you as a Sensei."

"No…I will be the one who deals with him!"

Sasuke was getting back to his feet rubbing his chest, Tobirama was faster than Sasuke thought he was going to be, he wasn't at the level of the Raikage but he was definitely faster than he was. Kabuto had just managed to avoid the Nidaime Hokage's attack.

"You are a disappointment Sasuke, I expected you to be stronger than this Itachi was able to hold his own against me and Hiruzen for awhile," Tobirama said, "do you know why you are so weak…because you have nothing to fight for nothing you are willing to lay your life on the line for and that is what makes you weak."

"Don't talk to me like you know me…You know nothing about me!" Sasuke shouted as his Susanoo took form around him. He took aim at the former Kage with his bow and fired but the arrow was defected he turned to see Hinata with what looked like a giant lion surrounding her made of Chakra. Sasuke Susanoo pulled out a sword and he turned to face the young Hyuga Heiress.

"Ever since I heard about this Jutsu of yours I have been trying to develop a counter for it so if I had to I could take you down," Hinata said with a confidence he had never seen in her.

"Look who finally got some confidence, I am going to enjoy knocking you back down to your level, and after I break that I will make you watch as I kill Naruto," Sasuke said smirking.

"I won't let you touch Naruto-Kun," Hinata said glaring at the Uchiha. She launched towards Sasuke, the chakra lion knocked the hand with the sword aside and the second passed right thru the Susanoo Sasuke was forced to dodge it, "so you can increase the chakra to certain places and block physical attacks or decrease the flow and have it attack internally…I would have never expected something like this from you. Now the question is how long can you keep this up?"

'Enton Magatama,' little Magatama projectiles were shot at Hinata but her chakra lion blocked the attack from getting thru but keeping the Jutsu going was putting a lot of strain on Hinata but she refused to give in, but Sasuke could see it. But he got a little too cocky and Hinata struck and nearly avoid the attack but she cut off one a few chakra points in his leg.

Now Sasuke was pissed, pissed he had let his guard down pissed that she had managed to strike him, 'Amaterasu,' and her chakra lion blocked the Jutsu but she focused all her power on her forward defense she couldn't do anything about Sasuke coming around and he hit her in the face knocking her down and her Jutsu vanished along with the black flames.

"I told you that I was going to make you watch as I will killed Naruto and I am but that doesn't mean I won't make you suffer before hand," Sasuke said coldly as he drew his sword, but he jumped back as massive blade missed him by inches.

"Sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to miss you," Suigetsu said smirking.

"You're alive," he said looking between Suigetsu and Karin.

"Don't sound so disappointed Sasuke, you tried to kill us so we have come to repay the favor," Suigetsu said, "and your old friend gave me a cool new toy to try to kill you with too."

Then Sasuke noticed Kisame's sword Samehada, "this time I will make sure you both die."


	21. Words of a Failure

"Kakashi-Kun…" Rin said watching as Kakashi revealed his own Mangekyu Sharingan.

"How long have you been there?" Kushina asked.

"Long enough," Kakashi replied. Then his eyes fell on Rin he reached out to touch her cheek but his hand just passed right thru her, "I am sorry Rin…I am sorry Sensei Kushina-Sama…I am sorry Naruto…I am sorry Obito, I have failed you all. But that will all change now."

"I thought you would have learned by now to stop making promises that you can't keep," Obito said coolly. Kakashi just frowned before launching a bunch of Kunai at Tobi all of them having explosives placed on them. Obito started dodging them until they started exploding and he used Jikukan Ido, but despite using his Jutsu, he was blasted sideways and his right side was damaged. Obito looked down at his right arm frowning slightly.

"So it seems you have figured out away to fight me Kakashi…but let me show you the true power of Kamui wielded by an Uchiha," Obito said as giant shuriken were launched at Kakashi from another dimension, Kakashi managed to dodge them never taking his eye off of Obito. He charged Kakashi with a kunai drawn. Kakashi passed right thru Obito, "you are getting sloppy Kakashi," Obito taunted as he struck Kakashi but he felt electricity coursing thru his body and was momentarily stunned as a hand ripped thru his chest, he glanced back to see Kakashi, "well played Kakashi."

Kakashi pulled his hand back and jumped back as Obito used Jikukan Ido, 'Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu' a beast made of lightning charged Obito, just as Kakashi, charged with his Chidori ready. And once again Obito used Jikukan Ido to avoid Kakashi's Chidori, effectively avoiding Kakashi's other Jutsu or so he thought. Kakashi had sent it to the other dimension.

Obito was now barely able to stand and Kakashi too was low on Chakra, "It's over Obito…you have lost," Kakashi said panting heavily.

"Do you really think so?" he asked as his right eye closed and he pointed at some place to his right as he vanished and there stood Obito untouched.

"Izanagi…" Itachi said to the confused on lookers, "it is a Genjutsu that bends reality around the user, nullifying all damage done to the user in the span of the Jutsu life, but by using it the user loses use in one of their eyes."

"A small price to pay… now Kakashi, you don't have the chakra to continue this fight," Obito said coolly.

"I will finish this fight," Itachi said calmly.

"No…this is still my fight," Kakashi said still breathing hard his right eye closed. The Gedo Mazo started for them, the Chakra around Naruto took form of the Kyubi and his clothes changed. They all watched in shock as Naruto attacked the statue in his new imperfect form. Obito was getting ready to jump in to save his precious statue.

"Your fight is with me Obito," Kakashi said throwing a kunai at the masked man.

"Very well Kakashi if you are in such a rush to die," Obito said glaring at his old teammate who was turning to be as much of a pest as Naruto.

"Itachi, you are no longer needed here," Minato said coolly and Itachi understood what he meant and rushed off.

Kabuto was on the ropes, he never imagined that he would have to fight the Nidaime Hokage one on one, he hoped that Sasuke would be fighting alongside him but the young Uchiha had his own problems in the form of his former team he left for dead and the young Hyuga Heiress who's skills had grown considerable over the years.

Sasuke managed to block Suigetsu's sword with his own katana and he barely dodged Hinata's attack. He knew that blocking her attacks wouldn't do him any good, 'Enton: Kagutsuchi,' and a shield made of black flames appeared before Sasuke blocking Suigetsu's attack and he landed a kick to Hinata's chest knocking her back. He glanced over to see Kabuto was in more trouble than he was showing how far beneath the Nidaime Hokage he was.

Sasuke knew he had to get away from here or after Tobirama finished with Kabuto he would turn on him as well and fighting a Kage on top of the Hyuga and his former team was not something he could so at the moment. Sasuke turned and started running pulling his opponents away from their back up.

Kabuto frowned as he watched the Uchiha's retreating back, but he also noticed that the Shinobi he was fighting were following him.

Madara was not happy these two were giving him more of a challenge than he expected, he knew that Hashirama was strong but he never thought that Jiraiya would be this good. He truly was worth of the title of Sannin and would have made a great Hokage. It turned out that Jiraiya could manipulate natural energy that his Rinnegan couldn't absorb without risk to himself and on top of that both man had massive chakra reserves, any other Shinobi wouldn't have lasted this long against him. He knew that he had to end this quickly incase one of them had the power to seal. He knew little about the Sannin he was consider one of the most skilled Fuinjutsu users to ever live his knowledge was said to be second only to the Uzumaki clan and his Student Namikaze Minato.

"As fun as this has been all good things must come to an end," Madara said in his cool tone, his Susanoo started to take form once again but this time it was a full bodied Susanoo, "this is the perfect Susanoo," he declared to the Shinobi before him.

The Susanoo started reaching for its sword but trees shout up entangling, "impressive but it won't be enough to stop…" he turned to see that Jiraiya's Jutsu was cracking the armor in the back of his Susanoo. He couldn't help but be impressed with the raw power Jiraiya had but it wasn't enough. The Susanoo with stood the Jutsu but Jiraiya pulled his fist back and punched a hole in his Susanoo, 'Magen: Gama Rinsho,' Madara was trapped by the Genjutsu and his Susanoo started to disappear. Hashirama took this opportunity to place the seal upon Madara.

"Sorry Jiraiya-Kun we wish we could stay to help you finish this war…but we are too old for this," Fukasku said after they were sure Madara had been dealt with.

"I'm getting too old for this as well," Jiraiya said smiling.

"We have done our part now we have to have faith in our comrades," Hashirama said looking down at the Edo Tensei Madara.

When Sasuke was sure he was a good distance away from the Nidaime Hokage he stopped and faced the three Shinobi that had followed him. He quickly reformed his Susanoo and shot an arrow that hit Suigetsu but he turned to water on contact then he shot a second arrow at the two Kunoichi but Suigetsu pushed the girls out of the way and the arrow passed right thru him but he was consumed by black flames.

"Suigetsu…!" Karin shouted watching as her friend was swallowed by Amaterasu, Hinata got back to her feet and her chakra lion reformed around her and she started to attack the traitorous Uchiha. But her Chakra was low and one good hit from his Susanoo was all it took he was about to finished her off when she was surrounded by a hand…the hand of Itachi's Susanoo.

"Sasuke, this is not what I wanted for you," Itachi said his Susanoo still protecting Hinata from his brother.

"So it is true they sent you to kill me," Sasuke said frowning.

"No…the Genjutsu that I am under was not intended for me…it was for you. I planned on you killing me and taking my eyes so you would get the Eternal Mangekyu Sharingan so you would be able to protect yourself. And if you did ever fight Naruto with my eyes the Genjutsu would have activated…so in a sense I doing this of my own will even thou I am under Genjutsu."

"So you are going to kill me because I didn't do what you want?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"No…I have no intention of killing you or even fighting you…I just wanted to say I'm sorry…I failed you as a brother, maybe if it had been you…you could have found a way to prevent this from happening."

"Nothing you can say will change anything," Sasuke said coldly.

"I never thought it would," then he froze unable to move his body, and his body started to break apart, the Edo Tensei was being released. A few seconds later he regained control of his own body, "it seems my time is almost over."

"So that is it you come here and apologize and leave me like you always do…I want answers Itachi!" Sasuke shouted.

"Very well," he said activating his Mangekyu Sharingan, "I will show you everything."

The events leading up to the night of the massacre played before Sasuke's eyes. Then he say it again the night that haunted him in his dreams the death of his clan the death of his family. When all was said and done Itachi started walking towards Sasuke, "You don't have to forgive me. No matter what you decided from now on, I will always love you." He said smiling at his little brother his hand reaching out for Sasuke, "forgive me Sasuke…it ends with this." but instead of poking his brother's forehead he placed it on the back of Sasuke's head and place his forehead against Sasuke's.

Sasuke watched as his brother vanished before his eyes in a flash of light.

Naruto and the Gedo Mazo were in a furious battle, it was the definition of clash of the titans as the landscape around them was changed forever. As the Gedo Mazo started to fall back after being hit with a Bijudama, it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"No…!" Obito shouted.

"The Edo Tensei has been released," Naruto said sensing all the Zombies leaving this world. Naruto turned back to his normal state.

"Naruto-San is there any way I can stay a little longer," Rin said feeling Naruto Jutsu fading he shook his head.

"This Jutsu will last about five more minutes…and the seal is too complex to do on the spot and I only had one with me…honestly I was planning on using it so that Sasuke could talk to Itachi one last time," Naruto answered.

"You guys go leave this to me," Kakashi said. They all looked at Kakashi knowing that nothing they could say would change his mind. This was something he had to do.

"We will see you later Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said smiling at his sensei, Kakashi just nodded and off the four Shinobi left leaving Minato's students standing in the aftermath of Naruto's fight with the Edo Mazo.

"All my life I have been praised as a Genius but that isn't true…I am nothing but a failure. I failed you, I failed Rin, I failed Sensei, I failed as a Sensei…but I will right all my wrongs righted…here and now, I will help Naruto bring about the world he dreams of," Kakashi said with a new found vigor ready to fight his best friend for the last time, Obito ready to fight, Rin standing with tears in her eyes watching her closest friend ready to fight to the death.


	22. Fallen

Hinata got back to her getting ready to fight again, Sauske's cold eyes fell on her again, "don't you know when to stay down?"

"I guess I have spent too much time with Naruto-Kun," she said smirking weakly before charging, 'Hakke Rokujuyon Sho,' Sasuke was unable to avoid her attack as she started striking all sixty-four of his chakra points then she fell to her knees smiling, "I did it."

"What did you do?" she froze when she heard Sasuke's voice behind her and the Sasuke in front of her fell apart turning into a pile of snakes that started to slither off. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She had lost, she was out of chakra and there was no one to save her this time. But a small smile crossed her lips. If she was going to die she would make the Uchiha remember who she was. She turned with speed that surprised the young Uchiha in the abs causing him to cough up blood. He glared at her before kicking her across the she skipped against the ground as she was sent flying. Sasuke walked up to her and kicked her on to her back as he drew his katana. The blade crested her cheek softly. She closed her eyes and turned her head as the blade moved down her neck and then she heard the sound of tearing fabric and her eyes started watering again.

Karin watched in horror, her eyes fell first on the place that Suigetsu had been then on to Sasuke and then finally on the girl he was fighting. It was only then she realized that she was holding the book that Naruto had given her and Suigetsu, 'The true measure of a Shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies. It's not what they do in life, but what they did before their death that proves their worth,' she thought as she looked down at the book.

She charged into battle knowing that she couldn't win but no one could say she didn't try, Sasuke block her kick with ease. Then she threw a punch at him but again he blocked that too. He twisted her arm and pinned it to her back and he bit her neck to heal himself.

Then he released her and kicked her, she crashed into the ground and tried to push herself up but she was hit with one of Sasuke's Katon Jutsu, "it seems you had one final use…but you should have come here because now you are going to die."

She just smiled up at him as she closed in she could feel a massive chakra closing in, it was the largest she had ever felt in her life but it was calming and bright as though it brightened everything around it. This chakra couldn't belong to human it was too pure but it did and she knew who it belong to, "I guess there are worst ways to die…right…Naruto-Kun…"

Kakashi charged Obito kunai drawn Obito with his Gunbai at hand. Obito swung the Gunbai but Kakashi dodged it and aimed a kick at Obito's head but he passed right thru it and Obito swung his Gunbai but Kakashi blocked with kunai.

Kakashi retreated a few feet away getting ready for his next assault, 'Doton: Doryuheki,' and a giant wall appeared, 'Raiden,' a lightning clone appeared and between them there a visible current of electricity. Both Kakashi and his clone launched kunai and they exploded the second they made contact with the wall and chunks of rocks started falling on him.

Everything happened so quickly Obito didn't have time to think he just reacted, 'Jikukan Ido,' Kakashi's Raiden passed right thru him but Kakashi had sent some of the boulders to another dimension with Kamui with explosive tags Obito was riddled with shards of rocks. Obito swung his Gunbai and hit the two Kakashis but they both were clones. He turned but it was too late, Kakashi struck him with Chidori. Kakashi quickly activated Kamui, sending Obito's remaining Sharingan to another dimension leaving his friend blind, and Kakashi pulled his arm from Obito's chest. Obito fell back to the ground with nothing left.

"Kakashi…" he turned to see Rin fading.

"It seems we will all be together again soon enough…how do you think I will be remembered…Kopi ninja no Kakashi… Sharingan no Kakashi…Sharingan no Eiyu…or perhaps the Sensei of Uzumaki Naruto the great Kage to ever live…I like the last one the best personal," Kakashi said weakly. He had just way too much Chakra and he had nothing left, his eyes closed as he fell down. Rin ran beside him and placed a kiss on his cheek as she vanished. The sky turned dark and rain started coming down slowly at first but soon it poured down washing way the blood from the two Shinobi.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing there his right eye closed, and then he noticed that they were surrounded by the remaining alliance, "it seems I am greatly outnumbered," Sasuke said looking around.

"No…this is between me and you," Naruto said his voice had no emotion.

"What are you going to tell me to give up on my revenge and return to Konoha?" Sasuke asked in a sneering tone.

"No…I understand you feel this is something that you have to do," Naruto said a sad smile came across his face, "you might not believe it but we are more alike than you could ever imagine."

"Save your damn pity for someone who needs it," Sasuke snapped.

"You misunderstand me, I don't pity you…I know how you feel thou. I understand the hate that you have for Konoha…because I had the same hate. I often dreamt of burning the whole damned village down. It is true I only had a family for about an hour before they were taken from me and you had eight whole years with a family that loved and cherished you. It is true the villagers never blatantly showed me hate but that would have been better than what I got…because even if they hated me that would have meant that they saw me as something worth thinking about something worth hating. But instead they denied my existence, only putting up with me long enough to get rid of me. I guess they figured that if they ignored me and pretended that I wasn't there that one day I would leave or something. The people our age didn't know why all they knew is that they weren't allowed to play with the little Uzumaki kid…but can you blame them who wants their children playing with a demon. This exile drove me to hate Konoha, but I decided I would force them to see me…that is why I pulled all those pranks, that is why I was so load. People were going to know who Uzumaki Naruto was…one way or another….they were going to see me."

Everyone was silent as they listened to him, they all felt guilty even those from other village for the way they treated their own Jinchuriki. They treated them as something less than human, without the feels just cold blooded monsters that were only good for killing, "but the biggest difference between us is you chose your loneliness I was forced into mine. You had people that would have done anything for you, Sasuke. They would have gone to war for you! And now you wage war against them! All because the Uchiha clan had to die…"

Sasuke looked shocked, but his shock quickly turned to outrage, "what the hell do you know!"

"Everything, I know Itachi wiped out the Uchiha under orders given by Danzo…I also know that Itachi didn't act alone, and I also know that the Uchiha were starting a rebelling against Konoha that would have sent us into a civil war. Either way the Uchiha clan was going to be wiped out the only question how many innocent were going down with them," Naruto said calmly, "if Itachi and the elders hadn't acted it would have just been the Uchiha Konoha had to worry about other villages would have attacked Konoha as well while they were weak. I don't know if what they did was the only answer, there could have been something that could have prevented it…but we can't change the past we can only look towards the future…I know there are things I wish I could have done over."

"Like what," Sasuke asked glaring at Naruto.

"I should have killed you back at the valley of the end," Naruto said smiling.

"Like you could have," Sasuke said coldly.

"You forget I was holding back so I wouldn't kill you…can you say the same? I didn't kill you because Sakura asked me to bring you back to Konoha I promised that I would. I wanted to bring you back to show I was someone the great hero who saved the last loyal Uchiha from the darkness…you were my best friend so I had to save you…maybe in some way I thought by saving you I could save myself from the darkness. But over the last few years I realized why I wanted to be your rival…because I hated you, you the great Uchiha that everyone loved, the tragic little hero survivor of the horrendous massacre of the Uchiha clan, the lone Uchiha. You rejected everyone's friendship their love…I only ever wanted one person to love me to verify my existence; I wanted to show you weren't special."

"Do you still plan on proving that I am not special?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"No, you did that on your own," Naruto replied causing Sasuke smirk to falter, "you don't see it do you, you are not special. It is easy to hate and bring pain others. It is easy to place the blame on others but it is hard to look in the mirror and find the faults within you and fix them. It s hard to forgive those who wronged you it is hard to ask for forgiveness."

"You know nothing!" Sasuke shouted.

"But I do you just don't want to see it, you are consumed by the darkness after you killed Itachi you weren't returning to Konoha even if Itachi hadn't massacred the clan on orders because you cling to hate, you think it is a source of power but it isn't. Hate is nothing more than a burden. You are so consumed with yourself you can't see other people suffer, but they get thru with support of loved ones."

"I have no loved ones."

"That is because you chose that for yourself! So don't…don't give me that self pity bullshit. Just admit you are so self center you can't see beyond your own pain," Naruto said, "but for our friends I will give you a choice, I will allow you to leave and look within yourself and discover who the real source of your pain is or we fight and only one of us will walk away from it."

"You can't save me Naruto when will you learn?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"I am not trying to save you, I am giving you a chance to save yourself…so what is your answer?"

"I choose to kill you as they all watch their hero die they, then I will destroy Konoha and everyone who stands in my way," the sky had darkened and rain started down slowly until poured down the two young Shinobi stood unfazed by the down pour as they sized up the other.


	23. Naruto Vs Sasuke: Last Man Standing

Naruto's eyes fell on the two girls who had been fighting Sasuke they were still alive but they were weak, but they could still be saved, "I guess since that is your choice then all gloves are off now Sasuke," he said opening his right eye revealing the Rinnegan to Sasuke.

Sasuke had never seen anything like it before, 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' three clones appeared beside Naruto and the three clones charged. At first Sasuke thought they were going for him as the middle one attacked but then he quickly realized it was just a ploy to get the two Kunoichi off the battle ground. Sasuke launched a Kunai at the clone carrying Hinata, and it dodged it with ease even thou its back was too him and Hinata was no longer conscious and in the moment he took his eyes off the clone he was fighting he was punched in the face and sent to ground.

"I am the one you have to worry about right now," the clone said coolly. Sasuke got to his feet watching the clone. He knew that he had to figure out what the abilities of this new eye Naruto possessed if he wanted to stand a chance of winning.

"All in good time," Naruto said smiling causing Sasuke to frown.

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to know what my eye does," Naruto answered.

"So you can read minds now?" Sasuke asked reaching slowly for another Kunai.

"No, just negative emotions and your emotions tell me everything…so you can't hide from me," the clone said as the real Naruto turned and kicked Sasuke right in the face and his clone turned to a pile of snakes.

"As long as you have hate in your heart you cannot beat me," Naruto said keeping his back to Sasuke the whole time. Sasuke swung his sword to take off the blonde's head but, Naruto dodged it again with ease and no one was calling out to Naruto to warn him then he noticed that the clones were watching him and started to wonder if Naruto had someone how figure out how to communicate with his clones mentally. If that was the case he had to eliminate the clones from the equation.

"Hey…Sasuke…guess what," Naruto said with his back still to him.

"What?" Sasuke asked wondering what the hell was with Naruto.

"Boom," he said and Sasuke's eyes widen as he realized that this Naruto was the clone and the real one had lead the assault. The clone exploded and Sasuke was barely able to put up his defense, 'Enton: Kagutsuchi' and a shield of his black flames appeared protecting him from the blast. The shield faded and he noticed a Kunai at his feet and before he could react Naruto was there grabbing hold of his arm throwing Sasuke like a rag doll. Sasuke slide thru the mud before he was able to flip his feet and come to a halt. But once again Naruto was on top of him before he could react and the blonde's fist crashed into his face.

Sasuke knew that he had to slow Naruto down. Their speed difference was too great even with his Sharingan he couldn't keep up. Naruto pulled out another kunai and started for Sasuke, at first it slow walk but he started to pick up speed and until it was flat out sprint, Sasuke grip tightened on the hilt of is sword.

The surrounding Shinobi watched in awe at the spectacle before them, rare had it ever been see two Shinobi of this caliber before. Sasuke pumped his Chidori thru his sword but Naruto was able to counter by impregnating his blade with his Futon chakra. 'Amaterasu' but the black flames missed Naruto who was now about thirty feet away.

"You're lucky you are light on your toes or this fight would have been over," Sasuke said smirking.

"No…I am sorry to say that wouldn't have done the trick…but that might," Naruto said pointing at Sasuke feet were there was a kunai and again Naruto appeared at the spot and Sasuke was knocked back with a heavy blow to the jaw. Sasuke got up rubbing his jaw. The sky was illuminated with a flash of lightning. Sasuke knew what to do and how to do and he had the perfect target.

"Naruto say goodbye to your friends," Sasuke said, 'Chidori,' the sound of a thousand birds filled the air. Sasuke's hand rose into the air, "the ultimate Raiton Jutsu…let's see you save them from this…Kirin!"

A massive dragon took shape in the sky Minato launched a kunai off in the distance away from the alliance army jumped in front of all with another at hand as the Jutsu came down towards them, 'Jikukan Kekkai,' and the Jutsu was warped away and Hashirama created a wooden wall to protect the army from the aftereffect of the Jutsu.

Sasuke glared that his plan had been ruined he never expected them to have Shinobi with the ability to counter his Jutsu, not just to protect themselves but everyone.

"That was a cowardice move Sasuke," Naruto said coolly, Sasuke just smirked as his Susanoo took form around him. Its bow took aim at Naruto and fired.

"NARUTO…!" Sakura shouted as Naruto stood there but the arrow missed, and Naruto hadn't moved it was almost as if it was pushed off course. Sasuke frowned and he fired another one but this time Naruto raised his hand and the arrow vanished but not like Kirin. With that it had appeared somewhere else this time it was gone. 'Shinra Tensei,' with that Sasuke was blasted back along with his Susanoo.

Sasuke was now glaring at Naruto wondering what the hell he was doing he wasn't making any hand sign at least that his Sharingan could pick up. Sasuke swung his sword and again Naruto raised his hand and his Sasanoo's sword started to disappear. Sasuke remembered back on the last time he had fought Naruto and then he realized that Naruto was absorbing the Jutsu, just like he had done with Suigetsu's Chakra. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the two clones and they were creating something big. The clones threw it at him. He knew that his Susanoo would withstand this Jutsu with Naruto absorbing it. So he did the only option available to him he countered it with his own Jutsu, 'Enton: Magatama,' the two Jutsu collided in mid air.

'Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' thousands of clones appeared and they all stood before the alliance army their hands out in front of them to protect them from the colliding Jutsu. When everything settled Naruto dispelled his clones.

"It is dangerous for you all to be this close!" Naruto called out and the Alliance quickly retreated to a safer distance.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, he couldn't believe that Naruto's powers had grown this much since their days in academy. Gone were the days were it was obvious Sasuke was superior to Naruto in every way. Standing before him wasn't a man. No man could have this kind of power it was unreal nothing he did had any affect. It was his eye that was the source of his new found power, and he was an Uchiha his eyes were second to no ones, especially the Dobe's. Once again Sasuke was consumed by his Susanoo but this time it was different it was much bigger.

He looked down at Naruto expecting to see him trembling in fear but Naruto expression was unreadable, Naruto took a deep breath before calling up to Sasuke, "is that how you want to play…very well."

There was a flash of light and the Kyubi was standing before him but it was made of chakra and standing in the middle of the Kyubi's head was Naruto.

The Shinobi watched in awe this was no longer a battle of Shinobi but a battle between something more. Nothing like this had ever been seen before, not even the battle between Hashirama and Madara could match it. The Kyubi let out a monstrous roar as the Susanoo pulled out a sword. It swung its giant blade the Kyubi dodge the strike and the shock wave that followed. The attack ripped thru the earth like it was nothing. The Kyubi let out a second monstrous roar. The force of its voice alone sent Susanoo stumbling backwards and reduced the landscape behind it to ruble.

The Susanoo tried to swing its sword again but the Kyubi bit down on its arm and one of its tails smashed into the face of the Susanoo. The Susanoo punched the Kyubi in the side of the head but it didn't let go of his arm it only caused it to bite down harder until it bit thru its arm.

The Kyubi jump out of the way as an arrow just missed it, 'Bijudama,' a massive black ball of pure chakra took aim at the Susanoo. Sasuke tired to move it but he could because he was being bound by the Kyubi's tails that had snaked their way underground and wrapped his arms and legs without his notice, "It's over Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as the blast was fired and struck the Susanoo ripping thru it. The force of the explosion could be felt for miles around. Everyone threw their arms up in front of their faces to protect themselves from the chunks of rock and dust that had been kicked up. When everything settled the Susanoo was gone and the Kyubi was disappearing.

Gai noticed that he hadn't seen Kakashi since he went off to help Minato and Naruto. Gai decided he would go look for his eternal rival and his best friend while those of Naruto's friends that weren't too badly hurt rushed to the battlefield to see Naruto making his way over to a bloodied Sasuke.

"Are you going to kill me now Naruto?" Sasuke asked not even bothering to try to move, he didn't have any chakra left and his body was too sore to move even if he did, "will you kill me and become the Hero who stopped the traitorous Uchiha?"

"Naruto…" he turned to see Sakura stepping forward tears running down her cheeks, Ino stood with her eyes covered with her hair Shikamaru had an unreadable expression. Lee stood with the same expression fit to be at someone's deathbed. Naruto looked away from his friends.

"No I will not kill you…I can't," Naruto said calmly shocking everyone, Naruto closed his eyes his whisker marks became thicker and when he opened his eyes his left was red and had a slit for a pupil.

"**The Gaki is too kind, he always knew he couldn't kill you…but…I have no problem killing you, Uchiha**," the voice had come from Naruto but it defiantly was Naruto's voice.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked weakly.

"**I am the Kyubi and you are the last Uchiha**," Kurama said coldly and he began to smirk, "**how I will enjoy finishing you off once and for all and ridding the world of the Uchiha.**"

Kurama pulled out a kunai as he looked down at the broken Uchiha, "**I would love to make you suffer…but Naruto wouldn't be happy with me if I did…so I will end it quickly**…Goodbye Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widen at the sound of his best friends voice, screams filled the air as the Kyubi slit Sasuke's throat. For a moment they all just stood there watching as Naruto held on to the blood kunai that had taken his best friends life.

"I am sorry Sakura-Chan I couldn't save Sasuke," he said turning smiling weakly as he fell over from exhaustion, Sakura ran forward and caught him before he hit the ground. The rain hadn't let up by no one seemed to notice it.

Gai stopped when he saw someone he ran up to them, he couldn't help but to feel that he knew this person from somewhere but where. It seemed he was in the right place because the man had the signs of encountering someone that could use Chidori. Gai quickly looked around and saw a second body, Gai ran to the unmoving form that was Kakashi.

"Kakashi…no…"


	24. News For a Hero

Naruto opened one of his eyes. He reached up and he noticed that someone had placed a seal over it, "I thought it would be best, but you can still use that eye of yours when you need to, but you are the only one who can remove it," he turned to see his father sitting next to him smiling.

"Where is mom?" he asked looking around.

"She is helping with the recovery. We have been gathering our dead and wounded and tending to them," Minato explained, "and I stayed behind because the Kages thought it best that I watch over you in case there were still enemies out there and from rabid fangirls. You would believe how many girls have come to see you in the three hours you have been out."

Naruto smile, since he returned with Jiraiya he had been more welcomed but after he returned from fighting Nagato he been loved by everyone it was strange when you consider he spent most of his life as nothing.

"If there are people to be help why are we sitting around?" Naruto said about to get up but a small paw hung over his face threateningly, "or…I will just lay here until I am told otherwise."

Minato could help but to laugh the hero of the fourth Shinobi war was afraid of a kitten, "I will go get Tsunade to ok your release."

Naruto watched as his father left the tent, he didn't know how long he had been waiting but it seemed to be forever and a day when Sakura entered the tent, "Tsunade asked me to check on you," he noticed that she wasn't looking at him.

"I am sorry Sakura-Chan," he said watching her.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked looking at him for the first time that she had entered the tent.

"I promised to bring Sasuke back to you and I wasn't able to," he answered.

"No…I am the one who should be sorry. It was fair of me to put all that pressure on you…I realized a long time ago that the Sasuke that I loved was gone, I tried to convince myself that he would return after he killed his brother. But losing Sasuke didn't hurt nearly as much as when I thought I lost you…after you fought Pain and disappeared nothing was the same. I was scared I would never see you again…but even when you returned it wasn't the same…you weren't the same."

"That's because things weren't the same…the things I had seen…the things I learned how could it be? I knew what had to be done…I knew I was going to break my promise you, I wasn't going to bring Sasuke back, things weren't going to be like they use to be. Do you know the real reason Sasuke wasn't going to return the real reason he left?"

"To kill his brother and get revenge on Konoha."

"That is what I believed at first…but in the last moments of the fight I saw the truth," Naruto said looking away.

"The…truth…" Sakura said in shock.

"No he resented me or rather my power," Naruto answered.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke didn't resent you?"

"When he believed he was still superior to me he fought the curse mark when he believed his training meant something, but he started to feel left behind. He tried to defeat Gaara and he failed to do that and save you. I saved him you defeated Gaara and spared his life. Itachi came to Konoha not to fight Sasuke but for me and the power I hold and that was when he needed to prove he was stronger than me and it was after that we fought and he realized I was stronger than he was and he couldn't handle it…he felt everything he did in Konoha meant nothing because he was weaker than me. I think in the end is when he realized it as well during the battle in the Valley of the end if we both were fighting to the death instead of me trying to bring him back…Sasuke would have been dead even with the power Orochimaru gave him, he was no match for the Kyubi…I held back so I wouldn't kill him. I think that's what did it the fact ever since that day every time we fought I was holding back."

"Back then if he would have fought you without the aid of the curse mark and you without the Kyubi who would have won?"

"Him, even with all the work I put in he still would have been stronger than me, but now if we were to fight even without the Kyubi I still would have won, he specials in Ninjutsu and Ninjutsu is useless against me, and he wasn't fast enough."

"Is it true that you really hated Konoha and wanted to see it destroyed?" Sakura asked, and at this time some of his other friends had entered the tent.

"Hai, the roles could have been easily switched it could have been me leaving Konoha in search of power to bring it to its knees."

"What stopped you?" Kiba asked.

"You guy…I had something to fight for in Konoha I finally had friends," he said smiling at them, "you guys gave me the strength to push forward to continue fighting."

"Do you still resent us at all for being so mean to you when we were younger?" Ino asked.

"No," he said simply, "well I am tired of being in this tent there is work to be done. Naruto said jumping to his feet."

"Don't you think you have done enough for now?" Shikamaru asked a little nervously.

"I really didn't do much I only fought Sasuke and the Gedo Mazo, Kakashi defeated Tobi. Ero-Sennin and Ojii-San number one defeat Madara and Ojii-San two defeated Hebi-Teme number two. My dad saved you all from Sasuke's Jutsu and you all fought the Zombies and the creepers," Naruto said as if he really didn't thing he had don't anything special.

"You forget that you also fought Nagato again and fought six Jinchuriki by yourself then you continued to fight the Gedo Mazo which contained seven of the nine Biju," Minato said standing in the entrance, "on top of it all you are the one who brought us back and it was your plan that brought an end to this war."

"Well when you say it like that…I am a total BADASS!" Naruto said causing sweat drops to appear on the back of everyone's head.

"Some things will never change," Kiba said smiling.

When Naruto stepped out of the tent he was greeted by loud cheers, Lee patted him on the back with a little too much zest. Then he noticed Gaara walking up to him, "Naruto, please follow me," Gaara said in his cool voice. Naruto did as he was told.

They ended up at the headquarters where all five Kages were waiting, "what's going on?"

"Naruto, I have something important to tell you," Tsunade said in serious tone.

"What is it?"

"I have decided that I am going to retire soon," she said in her calm voice, "and you are going to be my replacement."


	25. Keys to the Future

It had been a few days since the end of the war and all the Shinobi had gone back to their villages, Naruto was at the valley of end sitting looking of the scenery. He was so close to becoming Hokage but he didn't know it that was what he wanted, or even if he deserved it. With all the power he had he was still unable to save his friend. The one condition of him becoming Hokage was that his team had to advance to Chunnin, and the Chunnin exam was going to start in Konohagakure in a week.

He was positive that his team was skilled enough to become Chunnin. He would let them decide if they wanted to talk part he would talk to them the first thing tomorrow and if that is what they wanted he was going to make sure that they were ready for anything thrown at them. He vanished in a flash and reappeared back in Konoha as the sun was rising over the village. He made his way to the hospital to visit Hinata.

When he got there Hinata was sitting up looking out the window, "you are being a good girl aren't you Hinata following the Doctors orders," he said causing her to jump.

"Naruto-Kun…how long have you been there," she asked her face bright red.

"Not long," he said as he heard someone call out to him.

"I have been a bad girl are you gonna punish me," he turned to see Karin sitting up in her bed, "you can join us too."

Hinata turned a brighter shade of red at her words.

"Why would you want to be punished?" he asked titling his head slightly.

"You are so cute," she said smirking.

"Thanks…" he said rubbing the back of his head earning a glare from Hinata or as close to a glare that Hinata.

"You are too cute," Karin said looking at Hinata, "they say, three is a crowd, but I think we can make it a party."

"Naruto…I hope you aren't troubling my patients," he heard as a strong grip took hold of his shoulder and started squeezing.

"Sakura-Chan…that hurts…" he said wincing as her grip tightened.

"Oh…you don't like us flirting with Naruto-Kun…well, why don't you join our little party. From what I have seen he has amazing stamina so I don't see the problem of one more," and Sakura turned the same shade as Hinata.

"What about me am I invited to this party?" another voice asked Naruto turned to see someone with white hair and sharp teeth grinning. Then he heard a soft smack and little eep escape Sakura's lips. She released Naruto's shoulder. And without warning she turned and hit Suigetsu in the face causing him to explode.

"You are still suppose to be in the tub and if you wish to live you will not do that again," Sakura threatened.

"Hai…" he said terrified.

"Oh…Naruto I heard that your team is taking part in the Chunnin Exam next week," Sakura said her personality doing a complete one-eighty.

"Well…I haven't talk to them about it yet," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I am a little surprised that they would hold one so soon after the war ended," Sakura said more to herself than Naruto.

"Well…the five Kages agreed it was for the best since…there are other things riding on the result of this exam," Naruto said.

"What is it you know?" Karin asked, "And don't dare lie because I will know."

"I know…look at the time I have to go so I can be late to where ever I may or may not have to be," Naruto said vanishing. He reappeared at the memorial stone, "well Kakashi-Sensei, it looks like my dream is so close, but is it still what I want…I wish you were still here so I could talk to you about it," he said examining the stone.

"But I am you brought me back," Kakashi said from behind him.

"I never thought I would miss you, and your corky behavior," Naruto continued, "your words of wisdom."

"Naruto, I am standing right here," Kakashi said again, "all I did was bump into him and cause him to spill his ramen."

"What should I do Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked looking towards the sky, "I know you are in a better place but if you could help me it would be greatly appreciated."

"I really am not in a better place…if anything it is worse Anko has moved into my apartment and she is three months pregnant and is a living nightmare…but you don't care all you care about is that I made you spill your ramen. I guess since you can't hear me I guess I could say I will treat you to ramen," Kakashi started.

"Kakashi-Sensei, my preys have been answered," he said turning and hugging his sensei, Kakashi's eye started to twitch.

A few seconds later they were at Ichiraku, "so what was your problem?"

"I will be the new Hokage once my students become Chunnin or if they quiet. But I don't know if I am fit to be Hokage," Naruto said so only Kakashi could hear him.

"I think you are ready, you are no longer that kid that rushes into everything without thinking it thru. You have proven yourself quiet the Shinobi and a leader, because of you we lose only twenty percent of our forces, it could have been a lot worse. You figured out what the enemy was planning and you created appropriate counter measures, along with an alliance of the five great nations. You have the respect of all Shinobi and it is the best move to make you Hokage. Shinobi in other nations feel a sense of loyalty to you and that is not an easy thing to do. If you ask anyone who the next Hokage should be and they will all say you. Even without all your Chakra your Jutsu you have something very few have. You give people hope when people are around you they think anything is possible, you make those around you stronger and that is the job of a leader. To inspire and make those around you better," Kakashi said.

"Thank you Kakashi, Ayane-chan another bowl please," Naruto called out.

"What time did you have to meet your students?" Kakashi asked as Ayane placed another bowl down.

"An hour ago," he replied nonchalantly.

"So you are free for another few hours," Kakashi said.

"Hai…"

Two hours later Naruto made his way to the training ground that his students were waiting for him, "Kakashi-Sensei was right that place was awesome, I feel as good as new," he declared.

"Where have you been?" Ryu asked.

"I was getting a massage and I must say it felt so good," Naruto replied.

"You were late for a massage?" Hanabi asked.

"No…well yeah but I ate too so it was just that…and besides I was gonna be late anyway I just wasn't sure how late," he said shrugging, "but now that I am here it is time that you decide your own destinies."

He pulled out three bells, "these will be the keys to your future just as they were the day we meant, I want you to show me how much you have grown as a team and individually."

"Sensei, can we get something else if we manage to get the bells?" Rin asked.

"Hai…if all three of you manage to get your bells I will grant each of you one request," he answered and three of them smiled.

"Begin," and instead of hiding Hanabi charged right in.

"Coming at me head on will not work," Naruto said coolly, and then he noticed that the other two were running off in the opposite direction and he instantly knew what they were doing. But he decided to let this play out. He noticed how much faster Hanabi had become. Her fighting style favored Neji's more than Hinata's. Naruto jumped out of the way as Rin and Mayonaka, once he landed Ryu had begun his assault. But he was too slow the slowest of the three he was more suited for long range combat with. And at this point he knew he was missing something and it was then he noticed he was lured into a trap he threw one of his kunai as the spot that he had been standing on exploded.

"Did we get him?" Ryu asked.

"No," Hanabi replied frowning slightly.

"Don't sound so disappointed, that just means we get to have more fun," he reappeared standing between his students and landed a kick to Ryu's head and tripped Hanabi then struck Rin in the gut. Hanabi was the first up and back on the attack and soon followed by Ryu and Rin.

"I guess it is time for you to see the Ninjutsu I am famous for," Naruto said smiling, 'Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' and over a thousand clones appeared.

"No way…is this what a Jonin can really do?" Ryu asked with a look of horror.

"Do you give up?" the thousand clones asked in unison.

"We will never give up," Rin declared, "Hanabi can you see which one is the real one?"

"You will never find the real one that way, Naruto is so skilled with the Kage Bunshin each clone will have the same amount of chakra as he does and all have more chakra than the average Shinobi, so if you want to find the real one you will have to destroy them all," they all turned to see Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru standing there.

"Shikamaru, why did you have to tell them that?" One of the Narutos asked.

"It would have been troublesome not to," Shikamaru replied.

"Then I guess there is no point in sitting here anymore," Rin said and they charged in and started destroying all the clones.

An hour later they were all exhausted and the endless tide of clones seemed to be dwindling slowly down until only a dozen or so remained but they were all tired, they had nothing left but they refused to give up. Rin reached out as she fell forward grabbing at the bells at her sensei's waist and she managed to pull off the bells and all the clones vanished as she looked at the bells, then up into the smiling face of her Sensei.

"We…did it?" she said happily.

"I am a man of my word what is it you guys want?" Naruto asked.

"I want a kiss," Rin said happily. He placed a hand on her head then kissed her forehead just like Tsunade had done to him all those years ago.

"I want you to show us your eye," Ryu said.

"Very well," he reached up and removed the eye patch.

"What the hell is that?" he asked in shock.

"It is the Rinnegan the most power Dojutsu," he explained.

"That is so cool," Rin declared.

"Hanabi what do you want?"

"I want to know what you really think of us," she said softly.

"I think I had the best students any Shinobi could have asked for, you all have grown so much, but Ramen is still my favorite," he said smiling.

"You had to ruin it didn't you Sensei?" Rin asked frowning.

"You said something about these being the keys to our future…what did you mean by that?" Ryu asked looking at the bell he had gotten from Rin.

"Next week is the start of the Chunnin exam and with this I am confident you can all pass but the choice to take it is yours I will not force anyone to take it who doesn't think they are ready for it…so think about and choose wisely. But be warned if you choice to take it…the training you had before will be paradise compared to what is to come."

"We will never back down Sensei you should know that…we are your students after all," Rin said the other nodded in agreement.

"Very well we start tomorrow at dawn."


	26. Plans for tomorrow

It was a few days before the Chunnin exam, Naruto was bring his team back from a short training trip that they all were glad to see come to an end. On their way back he stopped at a large water fall that spilled into a valley, "does anyone know what this place is?" Naruto asked. When no one answered he continued to speak, "this is the Valley of the End. This is the place that the battle between Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama took place after the formation of Konoha. But this place means something a little different to me. This is the place that I lost my best friend and the reason that I brought you here is to tell you something that you won't really understand until you understand it. Every choice we make effects those around us, we all know that to some extent…but how much it effects them isn't something we can see right away. In a search for power he lost who he was, if it is your goal to become stronger make sure it is for the right reason…even Uchiha Madara did what he did for what he believed to be the right reason whether it was or not isn't for me to decide."

"How do we know if we are doing something for the right reason or not?" Rin asked.

"That isn't something that I can tell you, you have to look inside yourself to answer, but my rule of thumb is would you lay your life on the line, can you face your end with pride. The reason I fought to become strong has changed over the years. First it was to be recognized, then it was to bring my friend back, then to bring peace to Konoha, finally I fought to bring peace to the world."

"What did your friend fight for?" Ryu asked.

"Revenge…but when someone is out for blood they often find it, but not the blood they are looking for," Naruto explained.

"Sensei…I remember when you fought Neji-niisan during the Chunnin exams, the chakra you used after you had all your chakra points shut off…what was it? How did you do it?" Hanabi asked. He didn't look at any of them he just continued to stare out over the Valley of the End a small little smile crossed him lips.

"Sensei…?" Rin said sounding a little worried.

"That power you saw was the same reason I had no friends as a child, I am a Jinchuriki the host of the Kyubi and that power that Chakra was the Kyubi's Chakra."

"You could control the Kyubi even back then?" Rin asked sounding amazed.

"No, if I got a little here and there I was fine, but back then once I went past one tails I lost control. After my training with Ero-Sennin I was able to control three."

"How about know?" Ryu asked.

"I can go all nine without losing control, but I can also give the Kyubi control of my body," Naruto replied.

"But why would you do something like that what if it decided to kill everyone…" Rin asked.

"Do you want to know the secret to controlling a Biju?" Naruto asked smiling they all nodded at him, "you can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Ryu asked sounding confused.

"You don't control them, you work with them. You build a relationship of trust. And there are times I can't do something the Kyubi can so in those times I give control over to him. And so when I need his powers he gives me everything he has," Naruto explained, "we our relationship has had its rocky moments where he wanted to rip me apart but I am sure he wasn't the only one."

"Would you have done anything differently if you could?" Hanabi asked.

"I would have saved my friend…but it is never too late," Naruto said, "I guess we should be heading back you guys get the rest of the time off until the exams."

"Before we go…can we see the Kyubi?" Ryu asked.

"Are you sure you want to see him?" Naruto asked, they all nodded and he smiled before jumping off the edge. He was immediately covered in a golden chakra that took the form of a massive fox with nine tails.

"Wow…" was all they could say the amount of Chakra he was giving off was unreal. The Kyubi vanished and he reappeared beside them.

"Are you happy now?"

"Hai…" they all said in shock.

An hour later they arrived back at Konoha, the sun was seating over the village, "Hello Naruto-Kun, I see you and your most youthful team have returned from training," Lee said giving him the thumbs up.

"Hai, I had them crying for their moms and daddies ten minutes into training," Naruto said sounding pleased with himself.

"We weren't crying…we just something in our eyes," Ryu said folding his arms and looking away.

"I wonder what Ino will say when I told her you were balling like a little baby."

"You are evil Sensei," Ryu said his eye twitching.

"Me evil…" he said in a mock hurt tone, "I have never been so insulted before…all I wanted to do was make my students stronger so I never had to deal with them again…good day team."

"Sensei, come back!" Rin called out dramatically. He stopped and turned.

"I said good day," and he vanished.

"You hurt Sensei's feelings," Hanabi said looking at Ryu.

Naruto made his way back to his apartment only to see Kakashi on his couch, "what are you doing here?"

"Today Anko wanted four sweet bean soups and five orders of dangos…I got her five sweet bean soups and four orders of dangos…she tried to kill me and I am afraid to go home so I came here instead," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"That's what you get for dating the crazy snake lady," Naruto said with little pity for his Sensei.

"But she has…a particular skill set that…well is very impressive and I am a weak man," he said his head dropping in shame.

"It's okay Sensei, we have seen it happen to better men," Naruto said placing his hand on Kakashi shoulder.

The next morning Naruto got ready for the day ahead. He started for his parents' home in a much nicer part of Konoha. He knocked on the door and his mother opened it and smiled at the sight of her son.

"I was starting to think that you forgot where we lived," Kushina said smiling at her son.

"I'm sorry I have been getting my team ready for the Chunnin exam," he said return his mother's smile. She stepped aside letting him in, "I see you are busy entertaining."

Minato was sitting at the table with Hinata and Sakura, "Hello Naruto, this is a pleasant surprise," his father said smiling.

"Hi dad…it's good to see you're out of the hospital Hinata-Chan…but what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"They unlike someone who shall not be named actually come and visit once in awhile," Kushina said making him feel a little guilty.

"Kushina give him a break, he is busy with his students making sure they are ready for the exam," Minato said.

"Naruto-Kun, how do you think your team will do," Hinata asked.

"I have faith they can pass," Naruto replied, "after what they went thru I think they will be too afraid to fail. Enough about me what have you guys been up to while I have been away."

"Men have been falling head over heels for me ever since the war," Sakura replied, "but I have turned them all down I am too busy with my work at the hospital."

"What about you Hinata-Chan do you have people flocking for your affection?" Naruto asked and her face turned bright red.

"Hai…" she finally said.

"We all know that you have girls flocking to you, and your thousand titles…I mean really how many names do you need?" Sakura asked smirking.

"Only two are Uzumaki Naruto approved," he said smiling.

"Oh and which two would those be, Shinobi no Kami, Rinnegan no Naruto, or is it something else?" Sakura asked.

"I decided to drop all pretenses and just go with Kami," he said nonchalantly causing Hinata to giggle and Sakura shake her head, "but in all honesty you will know my titles soon enough."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked.

"The time isn't right…but I will tell you I have something big planned," he said smiling.

"I have to go, Kushina-Sama, Minato-Sama," Hinata said bowing.

"You can drop the Sama we are just normal people we aren't even Shinobi anymore," Minato said smiling.

"But you were the Yondaime Hokage so I must always show you that respect," Hinata replied, "I will see you later Sakura-Chan, Naruto-Kun."

With that she left, "Naruto…I need to talk to you."

Naruto got to his feet and followed her out into the garden, "how do you feel about Hinata?"

"What is this about Sakura?" Naruto asked watching her.

"I want to know how you feel about her," Sakura repeated, "I know you care about her or you wouldn't have lost control like you did during the fight with Pain."

"Nagato," Naruto corrected.

"Naruto, just tell me the truth," Sakura said.

"Very well the truth I care for you deeply but I am not the right guy for you and I have realized that, and I also care deeply for Hinata more than I first realized," Naruto said calmly, "so will you go on one date with me that is all I ask, let me have the date I never got when I was younger."

"Very well," she said wondering what Naruto was planning; she had known him for far too long not to think he had something up his sleeve, "You already know?"

"That Hinata has a meeting with a suitor today and tomorrow…hai, I am aware," Naruto said smiling, "I will see you tonight at eight."

Naruto started back inside leaving a shocked Sakura, it was rather scary how well informed Naruto was, Hinata hadn't even told her sister about the suitors so that Naruto wouldn't find out. When she finally entered the house again Naruto was gone, "where did Naruto go?"

"He needed to talk to Tsuande-Sama about something," Minato answered.

At the Hokage tower Naruto was standing before Tsunade, "In about a month you will be named the new Hokage and there are things we need to get situated now so the transition will be seamless, first order of business will be your council."

"I was hoping you Ero-Sennin and my father would agree to that, my assistant will be Nara Shikamaru," Naruto answered.

"I will agree to be on your council but you will have to talk to the other if they will agree to it, then what about your personal guard?" Tsuande asked.

"Kakashi and then the second will take a little more convincing but I am sure it won't be a problem," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"And who would that be?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise," Naruto said wagging his finger while smirking.

"I am sure Kakashi will be honored," Tsuande said.

"Alright it is time to do some convincing," Naruto said leaving the office the first place he went was to the women's bath to talk to Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin, you are going to be on my council when I become Hokage," Naruto said causing Jiraiya to jump.

"I heard they were making you the Rokudaime Hokage," Jiraiya said smiling.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No…I was sure if it was true or not so I didn't want to spread rumors and besides if you wanted us to know you would have told us," Jiraiya replied.

"Well let's keep this quiet until it is announced," Naruto said patting Jiraiya on the back.

"Do I get a choice if I am on your council?"

"No, because if you are not I will banned your book from being sold in the five nations," Naruto said smiling.

"You are not a nice person," Jiraiya said flatly.

"I have been hearing that a lot lately," he replied with a smile. Next he went to the Nara residence.

"Shikamaru, guess what," Naruto said appearing next to his laziest friend.

"It is something troublesome," Shikamaru replied.

"It is troublesome but there are more troublesome things out there and it will insure a long boring career," Naruto said smiling.

"I'm listening," he said glancing over at Naruto.

"You are going to be my assistant, when I become Hokage," Naruto declared.

"And when is that?"

"At the end of the Chunnin exam so in about a month."

"I wondered why they were holding the Chunnin exam here and why it was so soon after the war they plan on announcing you as the new Hokage…troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Hai, and after that you will never have to go on a mission unless it is a good will mission," Naruto said.

"I guess I don't have a choice, so I will just agree to make it easier on myself," Shikamaru said lying back down. He just had a couple more people to talk to then he would get ready for his date with Sakura.

He left back for his parents home, "twice in one day…I think you have visited more times today than you have the entire time we have been back," his mom said answering the door.

"I have something I need to tell you and dad…and also something to ask," Naruto said as she led him back into the kitchen where his father was eating lunch.

"What is it?" Kushina asked.

"I have been named Rokudaime Hokage, and I will take up the position in about a month and I want you on my council dad," Naruto said smiling.

"Of course, I would ask you mom but that would be redundant since dad does whatever you say," Naruto said causing Minato to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Who else in on your council?" Kushina asked.

"Ero-Sennin, Baa-Chan…my assistant is Shikamaru," Naruto replied.

"The Nara who came with you to the Summit?" Minato asked.

"Hai," he replied.

"I would have to say that was a good choice, a Nara is always good to have around," Minato said smiling.

Naruto quickly spoke to Kakashi about take the position as one of his elite guard and he agreed with little effort, and Naruto got ready for the date he has always wanted.

When eight rolled around he was outside Sakura's apartment, "Hi Sakura, you look pretty tonight," he said smiling as she opened her door.

"And you don't look bad either," she said with a smile. She was surprised that he wasn't taking her to get ramen but instead to an expensive restaurant that was normally impossible to get into but considering her date was Naruto and he made the impossible possible at least six time a day she wasn't surprised they got in.

After they had ordered she noticed that Naruto was being too quite, "is everything alright?"

"Hai…but the real reason I asked you here was not just the date as I am sure you figured…" he said as he pulled out a box, "I am going to ask Hinata to merry me," he said showing Sakura the ring.

"Naruto…are you serious?" she asked stunned. The ring was beautiful the band was white gold the diamond was blue with lavender alexandrite on either side of the diamond.

"Do you think she will like it?" Naruto asked.

"I think she will love it," Sakura said unable to look away. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Hinata, but she knew she had no right to she had her chance with Naruto constantly turning him down.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan you will find Mr. Right soon enough, it is the promise of a life time," he said smiling.

After dinner Naruto had one more thing to do, one more person to see and everything would be in place.

In an unknown location Naruto made his way into the darkness the only sound was the dripping of water, "what are you doing here?" a voice called out.

"I have to offer you a position as one of my personal guards," Naruto said smiling.

"Very well."


	27. Acceptance

Shikamaru was sitting outside cloud watching as the sun began to rise, "Kakashi what are you doing here?" he asked lazily.

"I was sure if there was anywhere I could get peace and quiet it would be where a Nara is…well a Nara that isn't married," Kakashi said lazily flipping the page of his book.

"True but that's not why you are here," Shikamaru said glancing over at the Jonin, "you like the rest of us…or those of us who know…are curious about his choice of elite guard…I thought it would have been you, and either Jiraiya-Sama, Minato-Sama or any of the other previous Hokages…it could still be anyone of them we haven't really heard from them since the end of the war…but considering that we are dealing with Naruto, it will be impossible to speculate…hell he has a Jonin level kitten the guy is too troublesome."

"Do you want to know the truth about Ramen?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru glanced over at Kakashi who was smiling under his mask, "when Ramen was smaller or smaller than he is know, he was swallowed by Nibi and while he was in the bell of the Biju he feasted on its flesh and gained some of its powers."

"That was the Silver and Gold Brothers and they were inside the Kyubi," Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Fine just ruin all my fun," Kakashi said returning his gaze back to his book.

"Kakashi-Sensei…"

"Hai, Shikamaru."

"You are just like Naruto."

"Why thank you."

"I didn't mean it as a complement."

When Naruto finally returned to the village he decided that he would see his team before they had to start the Chunnin Exam, he heard that Ibiki was the proctor of the first part. Temari was the proctor of part two and of all people Lee was the proctor of the third exam. These kids had no chance of passing. He made his way to the Academy seeing his students getting ready to enter the building.

"You're late!" Rin shouted at him as they turned to see their Sensei.

"No I'm not I got here right when I wanted to," he said smiling, "do your best in there…I don't think you can do it but a man can hope."

"We love you too Sensei," Rin said smiling.

"When this is all over we will be Chunnin," Ryu said smirking.

"Only time will tell," Naruto said smiling he stood there watching them enter the academy. Naruto turned and started for the Hyuga compound.

Hinata was sitting on her bed, she hated this she had been meeting with suitors for the last couple of years but the number had increased greatly since the end of the war. Some of the guys had even seemed nice enough but none of them had seemed right for her, she didn't even get to see Hanabi off because she had to get ready to meet another one today. Every night before she meet the next suitor she would dream that it would be Naruto. But she was always disappointed. Yesterday she had met a Prince from Tsuki no Kuni, Tsuki Hikaru.

"Hinata-Sama, I have come to inform you that your guest has arrived," Neji said knocking at her door, she stood up from her bed opened the door and followed Neji to the garden where her caller was waiting.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan," she froze when she saw Naruto standing there.

"Naruto-Kun…" she said still unable to believe her eyes.

"Hai," he said smiling at her she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she stared at her long time love, "how about a date Hinata-Hime."

"How can I saw no to the Hero of the fourth Shinobi war?" she said smiling. He led her by the hand off the Hyuga compound. She wondered where he was taking her when she realized that Ichiraku was in the opposite direction. They were walking into the merchant district, were all the business owners and most of the wealthier inhabits of Konoha lived.

"Naruto-Kun…what are we doing here?" Hinata asked but he just smiled at her as she continued forward they went past the houses to an open field with a large house that over looked the entire Village.

"I was thinking about buying this place to start a family," he said smiling at her then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, "I know this is sudden but…"

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw the box in his hand, "Hinata-Chan will you do me the honor and marry me?" he asked as he got down on his knees held up the ring.

"Hai…I will," she said tears building in the corner of her eyes after Naruto slipped the ring on her finger she jumped in to his arm.

Back at the Academy Naruto's students were leaving wondering how they passed that test. They couldn't believe that Ibiki was more twisted than Naruto-Sensei. This guy gave them a test that was one big mind game. It was similar to what Naruto had done when they first met him, but Sensei was cheery when he was messing with their heads…this guy was just scary.

When they left they were expecting to see Sensei eagerly waiting the news of the results of the test, but instead Kakashi was there.

"Yo," he said reading his usual book, "how did it go?"

"We passed…but where is Sensei," Ryu asked.

"He is indisposed at the moment, but I am here to congratulate you in his place," Kakashi replied, "but things are only going to become more difficult."

"Can we see Sensei?" Rin asked.

"I am sure you will see him sometime today," Kakashi said coolly.

Hinata still couldn't believe that she was engaged to Naruto, she looked down at her ring as she was getting ready for her girl's night out. As she stepped out of her room her sister and her team where heading thru the halls.

"Hello Hinata-neechan," Hanabi said then she noticed the ring on her left hand, "what is that?" she asked grabbing her sister's hand.

"I am getting married," she said smiling brightly.

"To who…?" Hanabi asked. This morning Hinata had been depressed and didn't want to meet another suitor and now she was getting married.

"Naruto-Kun asked me," she said smiling even more brightly.

"Liar, you aren't marrying Sensei…!" Rin shouted.

"It appears that she is, she is the one with the ring on her finger and what do you have," Ryu asked smirking, "looks like you little fantasy is over."

"Well at least I did better with Sensei than you did with Ino," Rin shot back and he glared at her.

"I am happy for you Neechan," Hanabi said smiling at her sister.

"Thank you, Hanabi-Chan," she said as she headed out to meet up with her friends.

Naruto was at his new house sitting at the table the only bit a furniture he had at the moment and he wasn't even sure if he was going to keep it, he planned on going out looking for all new things with Hinata or rather let her pick out stuff because according to Sakura he had no knack for interior design.

"Look how things have changed…you have gone from dead last to the top of the class. You are the great hero of the Shinobi world, you are to be Hokage in a few weeks you are going to be married soon enough a nice home," Naruto turned to see a masked man, with a white hooded cloak.

"Hai, who would have ever thought that things would turn out this way," Naruto said smiling at his personal guard.

"Does anyone know I am here?" the masked Shinobi asked.

"No…not yet but all in good time, I think when I am made Hokage will be the right time to make yourself known…until then, I heard that someone in Otogakure is trying to continue where Orochimaru left off, can you go put an end to this before it gets out of hand?"

"Very well," the mask Shinobi said vanishing into the darkness.

Hinata was at the restaurant waiting for her friends Sakura and Ino were the first to show up followed by Tenten and Karin who had joined their little group since she had decided to stay in Konoha, at least for the time being.

"How did it go today?" Ino asked Hinata just smiled at her friends.

"Okay spill it," Karin said, "you are too happy."

"I am getting married," she said showing them the ring. Sakura was the only one who didn't look surprised.

"Wow…who is the lucky guy?" Tenten asked.

"Why don't you look surprised Forehead," Ino said frowning.

"I am surprised," Sakura said quickly.

"Lair," Karin said.

"Tell us who is it?" Tenten said ignoring the other girls.

"Naruto-Kun…he took me to this house he is going to buy and proposed to me," she said smiling.

"He didn't tell me he was buying a house," Sakura said a little shocked.

"So you did know," Ino said frowning.

"I don't think I am the only one who knows I saw him talking to Kakashi about something before he left for the training trip with his students," Sakura said, "I figured it had something to do with his students."

Then they noticed Shikamaru enter the restaurant with Temari, "Shikamaru come here!" Ino called out.

"Troublesome," he said before he and Temari made their way over to them.

"Did you know about Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Hai…it's all rather troublesome, I think Gaara knows as well along with Kakashi-Sensei Jiraiya-Sama and his parents," Shikamaru said lazily.

"You all know he is getting married," Sakura said in shock.

"Wait…what…who is he marrying?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hinata…if you weren't talking about him getting married then what were you talking about?" Ino asked.

"Nothing really," he said nervously.

"You're lying," Ino said frowning.

"I thought you were talking about the truth about Ramen…it is said he lived in the stomach of Nibi and gained some of its powers and that is why he is so powerful. Well I have to go come one Temari," he said quickly and turning and left before they could stop him.

"What the hell are they hiding from us," Sakura said watching Shikamaru's retreating back.

"I am sure if it is something important they will tell us," Hinata said.

"I guess you are right," Sakura said but she still couldn't stop wondering what was going on.

A month had passed and it was time or the final part was about to start, and all five Kages had come to Konoha. This made the participates even more nervous than they already were and everyone was curious why all the Kages had come to this one. Most figured it was a sign of good will or something, but a few knew the truth and it had little to do with the Chunnin exam.

When the Chunnin exam ended, Tsunade got to her feet and everyone remained in their seat, "Well done to all those who took part in this exam you have showed that we have a bright future ahead of us, and just as there is a beginning to each story there is an end, and today ends my reign as Hokage so it is my greatest honor to present you the Rokudaime Hokage…Uzumaki Naruto," she said indicating the blond haired Uzumaki who was on the field with his students.

Cheers erupted from the stands as Naruto waved up at the crowds, "Sensei…you are really the new Hokage?" Ryu asked.

"Hai, starting tomorrow I will get the hat," he said smiling, "I expect you all to be there at my induction tomorrow."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Rin said smiling, "we were trained by the Rokudaime Hokage!"

Naruto couldn't help but to smile, then he saw his friends come do to him, "why didn't you tell us?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to surprise you all…but the surprises don't end here wait until tomorrow," he said with a devilish smile.

"What are you planning?" Kiba asked.

"You are going to be Hokage, you are getting married, what else could you possibly have to tell us…you're not pregnant are you Hinata?" Ino asked.

"No," Hinata replied.

"You will just have to wait until tomorrow to find out like everyone else," he said still smiling.

The next day everyone had gather wondering what else the young hero had up his sleeves, even the other Kages stayed to see the induction. When the time came Naruto appeared on top of the Hokage tower with his council behind and Shikamaru him and to his left was Kakashi and to his right was a masked Shinobi with a white hooded cloak. Everyone was wondering who it was that Naruto trusted enough to be one of his personal guards.

"I guess it is time," Naruto said in a voice that carried over the crowed, "Please removed your mask."

The stranger bowed his head and removed the mask.


	28. End of a Hero's Tale

Standing beside Naruto was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, "Naruto what are you doing?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"I am only doing what I promised…I promised that I would bring back to Konoha so I did," Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto are you crazy!?" Tsunade shouted at the young Hokage.

"You know the Kyubi asked me the same thing when I told him what I was planning," Naruto said smiling sheepishly.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Jiraiya asked.

"The question you all need to ask is do you trust me?" Naruto replied.

"Of course we do, if we didn't we wouldn't have made you Hokage," Tsunade replied.

"You don't look surprise that we don't trust you," Kakashi said in his nonchalant tone but his eye was fixed on the last Uchiha.

"Only a fool would have expected anyone to trust me after the things that I have done," Sasuke replied calmly, "but I guess we all have put our faith in a fool."

Five years had passed since Naruto had been named Rokudaime Hokage and it was one of his rare days off and the birthday of his daughter who was turning four today, her name was Uzumaki Mito, she looked just like her mother but instead of her mother's dark hair she had blond locks just like her father. She might look like her mother but she acted just like her father.

Hinata was also seven months pregnant with their second child. She was sitting at one of the picnic tables that Naruto had set up in the backyard for her party. Minato and Kushina were the first to arrive and were currently playing with the little bundle of energy.

"Yo Naruto, Hinata," Kakashi said as he made his way into the back yard with Anko holding on to his arm and a boy who looked about five years old and who looked just like his father.

"Wow, Sakumo-Kun you get bigger every time I see you," Naruto said, "I am sure Mito will be happy to see you."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," Sakumo said.

"Please just call me Naruto, I don't have the hat on right now," he said smiling.

"Hai, Naruto," he replied as he made his way toward Mito.

"I can't believe you are early Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said smiling.

"I'm not always late," Kakashi said.

"And I don't eat too much Ramen," Naruto said smiling.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura said holding a baby in her arms as Sasuke walked up behind her, with the same expression he always wore.

"Hi Sakura-Chan, how is the Teme treating you?" he asked.

"Every time I see you, that is the first thing you ask and my answer is always the same," she said chuckling.

"You never know with the Teme," Naruto said smiling, then his eyes fell on little Itachi, the spitting image of his father, "he is two months right?"

"Hai," Sakura replied. The next to arrive where his former students Ryu had his arm around Rin, and Hanabi arrived with another Hyuga that Naruto had only met in passing. Shikamaru arrived with Temari along with Ino and Choji who were due to be married at the end of the year. Tenten and Neji arrived soon after that followed by Lee and his team of Genin, Naruto wondered why he ever gave Lee a team it is true that he was one of his most powerful Shinobi and true he had the awesome green spandex outfit but Lee was a little over the top. Kiba and Shino both arrived, neither of them had gotten married both of them were still in ANBU and were focusing on their careers. They all sat around a table talking about the old days as some of the neighborhood kids came over and played with Mito and Sakumo.

"Who would have guessed that the Konoha twelve would have been considered the strongest Shinobi to have been produced in Konoha…I remember when you were all a bunch of Gaki," Anko said laughing.

"And I remember when you were a sadistic snake lady," Naruto said.

"Was…?" Kakashi said earning a glare from his lovely wife.

"So you have brought Sasuke back you have become Hokage a father and you have brought peace to the world what will you do next?" Ino asked Naruto.

"Finish my last book I guess," he said shrugging. Naruto saw his little angel running over to him to him.

"I'm hungry….I want Ramen!" she declared loudly with a large grin on her face.

"Just like you," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Well that just means she will be an awesome Kunoichi," Naruto replied as he got to his feet he scooped Mito up she giggled, "we will be back."

Before anyone could stop him he had vanished, "she is going to be spoiled," Kakashi said chuckling.

"Going to be…she is Naruto-Kun can't say no to her, anything she wants she gets," Hinata replied. A minute later they both returned with a bowl of ramen.

When everyone had left and the sun had set Naruto, Hinata and Mito were all sitting on their couch while Hinata reading The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi out load, Mito had drift off as she listened. Naruto picked her up and carried her off to her room placing her under the covers. He kissed her forehead before going back to the living room.

"You know I am the luckiest man alive, I have my dream job, I have the greatest wife and daughter, and good friends," Naruto said kissing his wife.

"Hokage-Dono, we got a message from Kumogakure," an ANBU said bowing before him.

"What does it say?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…we cannot open they placed a Fuinjutsu on it so only you can open it," the ANBU said. Naruto took the scroll and opened and his eyes quickly scanned over it, his expression was unreadable. He rolled it back up.

"Thank you, you are dismissed," he said coolly.

"Naruto-Kun, what is it?" Hinata asked.

"It's nothing…I have to go to Kumogakure for a minute," he walked over to his closest and pulled out his robe and hat and vanished in a flash.

When he appeared in A's office he didn't look surprise at all to see Naruto, "so I take it you got the letter."

"Hai…when did it happen?" he asked coolly.

"He went missing a few days ago, but it isn't uncommon for B to leave. But when he didn't return we sent a search party out to find," A replied.

"Why didn't you contact me sooner?" Naruto asked.

"We didn't think it was a big deal, but when we found him dead with the Hachibi extracted…we believe whoever did this, will be coming after you next."

"Thank you for the warning," Naruto said as he turned to leave, "I am sorry for your loss, B was a great guy."

"Be careful Naruto-Dono," A said.

"You too," and with that he was gone again. Naruto didn't go straight home he decided to talk a walk around Konoha. Everything was so peaceful at night every night had been like this since the end of the war. He didn't know what it was, if it was that they didn't want to deal with the pain another war would bring on or if they people where afraid of this new alliance that had been formed between the five nations or was it even more simple than that? Where people afraid of his power, he wasn't a vain man but he knew the reputation he had gotten after the war. He was hailed as the strongest Kage to ever live and the strongest Shinobi since the Rikudo Sannin.

He also knew that the Shinobi of this village would do anything for him…but this unknown threat he couldn't ask them to face this, he had a contingency plan to deal with the Jubi if it were too appeared. He was ready for it during the last war, and it seemed by this latest bit of news that was what someone was trying to do, but things had changed since then, there was more planning that had to be done, he only had one back up plan in case he failed. He need to make sure everything was ready. Without realizing where he had gone he had ended up at the memorial stone.

When he finally went home he saw Hinata had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for his return. He picked her up and carried her to bed. He changed out of his Kage robes, and got into bed and watched his wife.

Over the next few weeks those closest to Naruto noticed that he was acting different, he was acting more like he had before the start of the last war. Finally Sakura confront him, "Naruto what is going on with you?" she asked as she kicked open his door.

"Hi Sakura-Chan how is the Teme treating you?" he asked smiling.

"Don't Hi Sakura-Chan me Naruto, you will answer my question," Sakura said threateningly.

"You can't threaten me I am the Hokage," Naruto said getting to his feet.

"Oh…and what are you going to do about it Hokage-Sama," she asked dangerously.

"Nothing," he said his head falling in defeat.

"What is going on with you Naruto?"

"It's nothing you have to worry about, it is all taken care of," he said smiling. Not his usual smile it was more of the look he had when he was younger, it was a smile that didn't reach his eyes. After Sakura left Naruto finished what he was writing and slipped it into a drawer.

That night Naruto was with his family enjoying a nice quiet meal with his family when he heard it there was a loud explosion, people were screaming and Naruto could feel it a massive Chakra, "I have to go," he said calmly.

"What is going on?" Hinata asked unable to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Someone has brought the Jubi back," he said softly.

"Mito-Chan, be a good girl for mommy, brush your teeth and do everything else you need to before going to bed, alright," he asked kneeling down so he was at his daughter's eye level.

"Okay daddy, I love you be back soon," she said hugging him. Naruto pulled her close tears running silently down his cheeks.

"I love you both very much…goodbye," he said was gone. He inside his office where Shikamaru Kakashi and Sasuke were all formulating a plan.

"There is no need, I already have one," Naruto said.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"A few weeks ago I learned that B was killed and I figured someone was trying to bring back the Jubi…I need you all to find out who it is and stop them."

"What about you?" Kakashi asked already knowing the answer.

"I will deal with the Jubi…Shikamaru," he called out as they went to leave, "walk with me."

"What is it Naruto?" he asked as they made their way to face the Jubi.

"Tomorrow you will be the new Hokage. During the war I never planned on surviving…I never really even thought that I would face Sasuke. But that really doesn't matter I guess. Can you make sure you watch over them for me?"

Shikamaru didn't know what to say, so he said the only thing he could, "hai...but why you?"

"I am the Hokage and it is my job to protect the people of this village, and in order to do that I must seal the Jubi away somewhere it can't return from...you know I was hoping that I would get to grow old, watch my children grow get married have their own children, live a long meaning full life. I at least hope it has been meaning full even if it hasn't been the longest…I was a good Hokage wasn't I?"

"Hai…the best," Shikamaru said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Make sure everyone knows that I love them," and he was gone. A Bijudama was fired at the village and like his father all those years ago he appeared before it and sent the attack way with the same Jutsu.

"Kurama are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"**Always,**" Kurama replied, a load screeching sound filled the air as Naruto threw his Rasenshuriken it hit the Jubi knocking it back and Naruto charged in at the sound of cheers from the villager.

"The Hokage is here, he is going to save us!" they all shouted as he was covered in a golden Chakra. The Jubi fired another Bijudama at him and Naruto tried to absorb it but it was too much he was blast back, but he quickly got back to his feet as he and Kurama fired off their own Bijudama, but the Jubi managed to deflect the Jutsu.

"**We aren't going to win like this**," Kurama said.

"I know…I guess we have no other choice, it was an honor fighting alongside you all these years," Naruto said.

"**You as well…Uzumaki Naruto, the man who made the impossible possible**," Kurama said smiling, "**let us see if you can defeat Datara!**"

"Challenge accepted," Naruto said smirking, Naruto held out his hands as he created two Rasenshuriken.

Kakashi and Sasuke were looking for who ever had released the Jubi and just outside Konoha's gates they found him. It was both black and white Zetsu, "it seems we have been discovered," the white half said sounding almost happy.

"It doesn't matter they cannot stop it anyway," the black half said calmly.

"You seem to be underestimating the power of Uzumaki Naruto and the Shinobi of Konoha," Kakashi said coolly as he revealed his Sharingan, and Sasuke activated his own.

The battle wasn't going Naruto's way so he did the only thing he could think of, he released the Kyubi from its seal. The nine tailed Biju burst from the belly of the young Hokage. Naruto knew he didn't have much time now, and the little time he did have was crucial for his plan to succeed, he opened a giant scroll then cut his palm open and blood spilled on to the scroll and the Fuinjutsu was activated. The whole time the Kyubi fought fiercely to buy all the time Naruto needed. Chains shout out of Naruto binding the Jubi but it still fought to break free. Kurama's teeth sunk into the neck of the other Biju and its claws dug into the Jubi's side as they both were being pulled into Naruto, blood running down noise and mouth and eyes from the strain on his chakra, 'Bansho Ten'in,' and the little resistance that the Jubi had been able to put up with the combined efforts of Naruto and Kurama gave in. When the seal was complete Naruto smiled.

"Challenge completed…now to make sure no one can use you again…" he said to himself, "Chibaku Tensei!" He clapped his hands together and remained standing next to the little ball of black mass that started pulling rock towards it.

"I have one last gift for you all," he said as his eyes fell on Shikamaru Sasuke and Kakashi. 'Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu,' with the little chakra Naruto had left a giant demonic head appeared and the sky was full of bright green lights. Soon the smiling Kage was swallowed by the rocks being pulled towards him by his own Jutsu and a seal ran up the newly formed rock mass. And that slowly began to sink out of sight.

"Full of surprises to the very end," Sasuke said coolly his Sharingan activated trying to search for his friend but there was no sign of Naruto at least that his Sharingan could pick up.

"Who is going to tell Hinata…?" Kakashi asked softly.

"I will," Shikamaru said staring at the place Naruto's face had been.

Hinata had been waiting at home for word from her husband, she heard a knock on the door she got up and opened to see Shikamaru standing there, "Hello Hinata," he said softly.

"Where is Naruto-Kun?" she asked.

"He…sealed himself way with the Jubi…he is gone…I am sorry," he said unable to look at her. Hinata fell to her knees burying her face in her hands. Shikamaru pulled her into his embarrass, "he loves you that is why he did it…to protect you to protect all of us."

"Mommy…is daddy home?" Mito asked bounding around the corner.

"Shika-Ojisan…where is daddy?" Shikamaru didn't have it in him to tell her the truth, "Mommy what's wrong?"

Hinata quickly tried to pull herself together, "please go back to bed Mito," she said softly.

"If you need anything…just let us know…okay," Shikamaru said in a hushed voice. He felt guilty about leaving her there but there were things that had to be dealt with. He went back to the Hokage tower…he was now the Hokage a job he never wanted, but Naruto had trusted him with this job so he would accept it with all the troublesome work that went along with it. He sat at Naruto's desk and buried his face in his hands.

"Kakashi…can you bring me Kiba?" Shikamaru asked softly.

"Hai," Kakashi said vanishing. A few minutes later Kiba and Kakashi were standing in front of him.

"Shikamaru what are you doing behind that desk?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto appointed me Hokage…I need you keep an eye on Hinata," Shikamaru said.

"That means…no way…not Naruto…" Kiba said in shock, "Hai…I will go right away…Hokage-Sama."

"I never wanted this job…and especially not like this…it should be Naruto sitting here not me," Shikamaru said.

"But it's thanks to Naruto any of us are here…and he trusted you with everything he held dare, he trusted all of us," Kakashi said, with that Kakashi left.

Over the next few days the weather was rather gloomy rather fitting of the mood not just around Konoha but the rest of the Shinobi world, the great hero of the fourth Shinobi war going out in a final act of bravery. The funeral was more than any of his friends could handle they had always seen Naruto as something more than a man, and to have lost him at such a young age was unbearable.

Shikamaru made his way back up to his office. He had a meeting with the other Kages soon. He really didn't want to go but he didn't have much of a choice. When he sat down he opened one of the drawers in Naruto's desk or his desk now. He hadn't touched anything in the office since he had become Hokage. Inside was a stack of papers one was his last will and testament, then a stack of papers labeled The final Chapter.

Shikamaru took it to Hinata, "I thought you should have this…I think it is the last thing Naruto wrote," he said softly.

_I still find each day too short for all the thoughts I want to think, the walks I want to take to visit all the friends I want to see. But we work with what we are given. At the end of the day there will always be that thing you say I wish or I should have, but that isn't what life is. It is the moments we shared with those we love, the memories we make along the way._

_After everything that has happened in my life I consider myself a lucky man, I was lucky enough to have parents who loved me friends who cared about me. I have gotten the recognition that I have spent my life dreaming about, I have realized the goals I had set for myself in life and more. I was able to accomplish all of this because the people who believed in me…me the proud failure. I was never the genius the prodigy Senseis dream about. I wasn't special in any way except one I was a proud failure, no matter how many times I failed I never stayed down. But even a fool's luck runs out at some point._

_My greatest challenge lies before me looming ever closer, but it is something that I must face so other won't have as many regrets in life. I still have my regrets I want to grow old with my love, see my children grow and one day get married and have children of their own. But I will have to hope that they live life knowing I loved them more than life itself and I do this for them. And that is why I can do this with my head held high. A Shinobi once told me that we find out what kind of person we are when we face our own death…going out like a hero…I must have been one hell of a person._

Hinata finished reading as she looked up at her sixteen year old daughter and twelve year old son who was the spitting image of his father even his eyes despite them being the same color as hers. Twelve years had passed and the pain of her lose had eased with time. The world still didn't seem as bright but time had moved on and so did everyone in Konoha but they never forgot the man who gave them everything and then some. A man who had given more than anyone could have asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto…the greatest man the world will ever know," she said setting the book down with a smile.

* * *

This is not the end of our beloved prankster, I am planning on doing something later with this Naruto it will probable be a crossover right now i am thinking Dead or alive but if there are any other suggestion i am open to new ideas.


End file.
